Sucesión de Brujas
by Magmatica
Summary: Veinte años no es nada, especialmente para dos personas que se han enfrentado en una guerra. Hay que perseguir brujas, entrenar nuevas cadetes y enfrentarse cada mañana al perdedor que te devuelve la mirada en el espejo (Ese tipo de adulto en el que te has convertido). QuistisSeifer, LightningYuna
1. Centra

**SUCESIÓN DE BRUJAS**

**Capítulo 1**

.-.-.-.

**Notas Iniciales:** ¡Feliz 20 aniversario Final Fantasy 8! No pasan los años para mi amor por este juego, ¿O a santo de qué me embarcaría de nuevo en un fanfiction de duración indeterminada? Esos riesgos sólo se corren cuando quieres celebrar por todo lo alto el momento en el que Quistis Trepe & co llegaron a tu vida.

Como en veinte años se encuentra uno con mucha gente nueva, los cameos elegidos para acompañarlos en la aventura vendrán directos del FF 10 y del FF 13. ¡Con romance crossover incluído! Que no se diga que no tiro la casa por la ventana XD

.-.-.-.

El niño la miraba desde el campo de flores iluminado por el sol. Inerte e inexpresivo, fue incapaz de saber si era real u otra de las visiones que la habían estado acompañando en los últimos meses. Cuando echó a correr hacia la casa, se esforzó en seguirlo, pero era mucho más escurridizo y se sabía mucho mejor el terreno que Quistis.

Hacía veinte años que no pisaba el orfanato.

El tiempo había sido implacable con los edificios que no habían sido mantenidos. La hiedra y la brisa marina habían tumbado las pocas columnas que quedaban en pie y sólo el edificio principal mantenía un ápice de su antiguo esplendor.

La puerta estaba firmemente cerrada, así que siguió el rastro de los pequeños pies hasta una entrada de servicio. Podría haber entrado, pero el rastro seguía hasta el patio y la nostalgia la empujó a seguirlo.

Era el mismo patio, con las mismas cuerdas y el mismo faro a lo lejos, coronando una larga playa. La luz que había acompañado su llegada desaparecía a través de un amenazante banco de nubes. El tiempo cambió con rapidez mientras bajaba los escalones hechos trizas. El aire venía cargado de sal y tormenta y el ruido de la arena a sus pies se le antojaba insoportable.

No podía verlo y no sabía donde estaba, pero el niño la había traído hasta ahí y Quistis sabía porqué. A través de las olas vislumbró la cabeza que salía a respirar. De tan lejos no podía saber si la había visto, pero tardó tanto tiempo en salir del agua que pareció aposta para tenerla aguantando el cierzo de la tarde.

Emergió, al fin, un portadaga negro atado a su muslo como única pieza de vestir. El tiempo y los años lo habían vuelto inmenso, más alto, más ancho y con una expresión truculenta en sus ojos. La cicatriz y la barba de vikingo le hacían parecer un salvaje de las cavernas. Quistis notó la garganta seca al mirarlo, demasiados recuerdos agolpados en un hombre bello y desnudo que salía del agua como un tritón, red en ristre.

\- Seifer. - fue lo único que pronunció cuando él se plantó delante de ella. Estaba claro que la reconocía, pero parecía hacerlo a su pesar. No pronunció palabra mientras la estudiaba y el viento manchaba a la SeeD de gotas de agua desprendidas de su cuerpo.

Mudo y enfadado, subió las escaleras hasta el patio con Quistis a sus talones. La pesca no había sido buena, el día menguaba en una tormenta en ciernes y la presencia de un fantasma del pasado era el colofón para ponerlo intratable.

Lejos de los gritos, amenazas y malos modos a los que había esperado en Seifer se encontró simplemente malos modos. Pero ya se lo suponía. Había investigado sobre él antes de venir y se había hecho a una idea de lo mucho que él (ambos) habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo.

No había tenido toda la información porque Seifer había desaparecido del mapa durante diez largos años en los que ni Fuujin ni Raijin habían podido encontrarlo. Era mentira, obviamente. El trío era inseparable y la lealtad de sus dos secuaces del comité disciplinario había superado brujas y guerras. Si no habían dicho nada era porque Seifer debía estar bien. ¿No?

La casa estaba limpia pero desordenada. Cajas, comida empaquetada, armas, libros… una ojeada demostraba que de SeeD sólo podía pasarse a soldado mercenario, guardia de seguridad o, aún peor, policia. La única cosa que permanecía en un puesto de honor era Hyperion, reluciente en su caja metálica. La visión del arma fue un golpe de nostalgia más fuerte que las paredes del lugar donde se habían criado.

Se recuperó a tiempo de verlo salir de la ducha. Había tenido la decencia de cubrirse con unos pantalones y la toalla cubría sus hombros desnudos. La miró durante un largo momento, como si no pudiera creerse que siguiera ahí. Igual pensaba, como Quistis, que era un fantasma que venía a atosigarlo.

\- No diré que me alegro de verte. - empezó ella. - Pero al menos podrías ofrecerme asiento.

\- Para qué, si no quiero que te quedes.

"_Ah, no ha cambiado tanto."_ La voz sonaba ronca, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin utilizarla. La barba y las sienes tintadas de plata y el exiguo bronceado de mar no le envejecían ni un ápice en comparación con la tormenta de sus ojos. Pero esa tormenta la había visto antes. Seifer siempre había tenido los demonios consigo.

\- Me ha costado Hyne y ayuda encontrarte. - Prefirió pasar por alto el gruñido y seguir con su calendario. Había muchas cosas que hacer, y muy poco tiempo. - Quien iba a pensar que estarías en el orfanato.

\- Edea me lo dejó.

Una verdad a medias. Según los escritos oficiales el orfanato ni existía, sólo se entendía como un módulo adyacente al faro.

\- Me alegra que haya quedado alguien al cargo. Estaba destrozado y ahora… - miró alrededor, buscando un adjetivo apaciguador. - Hay ventanas.

Muy adecuadas para la tormenta que había empezado a caer, repiqueteando contra los cristales.

Seifer hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una risa incrédula. _"Cuánto tiempo lleva este hombre solo."_ Pero no estaba solo, no?

\- Es un buen lugar en el que criar a un hijo.

Era un tanteo sin fundamentos. No había manera de saber qué era el niño que había visto al entrar. No había camastro para él en ninguna de las estancias por las que había pasado en sus pesquisas durante la ducha de Seifer.

\- ¿Qué quieres Trepe? - le espetó, cortante.

"_¿Carácter o es que he dado en un clavo ardiendo?"_

Lo vio revolviendo bolsas de ropa y haciéndose el hacendoso, sin duda para señalarle que no era bienvenida y que Seifer pronto la ignoraría o la pondría de patitas en la calle. Quistis estaba también cansada. Había sido un viaje largo y aunque la visión de Seifer era un torrente de recuerdos, le aterrorizaba lanzarse a ellos.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Rinoa?

Fue imperceptible pero la tensión entre los dos omóplatos no le pasó desaparecibida. Ladeó levemente la cabeza y Quistis vislumbró un iris verde que la estudiaba.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Lleva seis meses desaparecida. Supuse que, si había alguien con el que podría haber contactado, ese sería un viejo amigo.

\- ¿Desaparecida? - dijo él después de un silencio. - No sé nada de ella desde hace años.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera una carta… una llamada…?

Silencio. Ruido de ropa. Quistis no pudo evitar el impulso de taconear con su bota pero paró enseguida que vio la mirada irritada que le echaban.

\- Se ha esfumado por completo, sabes.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No puedo ayudarte.

\- En ese caso - Estudió la sala en la que se encontraban antes de apoyarse en la mesa de escritorio abarrotada de mapas. - el Jardín de Balamb necesita tu ayuda. Debemos encontrarla.

Ahí supuso que Seifer se dio cuenta que no se la quitaría de encima tan fácilmente. Una parte de ella sentía interrumpir su idílico retiro. Pero sólo una parte.

Había cosas en las que Seifer no había cambiado: Seguía enfadándose por cualquier cosa. Pero en otras había aprendido de sus errores y había hecho un pensamiento revelador: Tantas veces lo habían menospreciado y subestimado por ladrar mucho y morder poco que ya no ladraría más.

Lo tuvo encima antes de que pudiera parpadear, un hombre de metro noventa y casi ochenta kilos de músculo entrenado cercándola con los brazos, una mano a cada lado de la mesa en la que estaba apoyada. El rostro, hierático, le había quedado a centímetros de la cara de Quistis.

A su pesar, Quistis había pegado un bote en el sitio ante el rápido movimiento pero supo mantenerse quieta y resistir sus deseos de contraatacar. Quizás llevara mucho tiempo fuera de servicio pero había reacciones inevitables en un niño soldado.

\- No lo digo yo, Seifer. Lo estipula el contrato que firmaste el dieciocho de Febrero del centésimo trigésimo segundo año, primera lágrima.

\- Tienes mucho valor para venir a hablarme de contratos nosecuantos años después.

Era verdad, era un sucio truco, pero uno que esperaba que funcionara. La parte que sentía su intrusismo creció y, demasiado tarde, dejó que se vislumbrara en su rostro. Puede que fuera el temblor culpable en los labios o la ansiedad en el arco de la ceja pero el gesto de Seifer pasó de ser amenazador a amenazado. No supo qué vio que le hizo abrir los ojos, un trueno ensordecedor precedió a un rayo que iluminó todas las ventanas de la casa.

"_Apártate de mí"_ quiso decirle pero la voz que le habría salido no sería suya. Tan cerca, el rostro de Seifer era demasiado familiar a pesar de las marcas del tiempo, sobretodo alrededor de los ojos. Y qué ojos. Verdes y brillantes, llenos de preguntas.

Seifer no se apartó cuando el aire entre ellos cambió. Respiraba con pesadez, su ancho pecho casi tocando el de Quistis. Observaba su rostro y paladeaba su calor y parecía ser incapaz de resistirla, de acercarse a ella como una polilla al fuego. Ella era consciente del efecto, del poder que de repente podía tener sobre él. De obligarle a hacer lo que ella quisiera.

\- Trepe, ¿qué…? - susurró, turbado, dejando que ella le acariciara los labios con los suyos.

Un portazo los sacó del estupor. Vio por el rabillo del ojo la pequeña figura que se escabullía y agradeció el susto que había hecho que se separaran. Mientras Seifer daba dos zancadas hacia la puerta, Quistis trató de tomar control sobre sí misma.

Para cuando pudo apartar la mano de su cara y levantarla, el ambiente había vuelto a la normalidad. Seifer parecía perdido mirando la puerta de la calle entreabierta y cuando se giró hacia ella, la expresión de sus labios en medio de la barba volvía a ser de intensa irritación. La simple idea de que hubieran estado a punto de besarse la mareó.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Trepe?

\- Ayúdame a encontrar a Rinoa. Si no por el contrato o por el peligro que supone, por tu amiga.

\- ¿Dónde está Leonhart?

Era una pregunta válida. Inteligente incluso. La persona que debería haber tumbado la puerta y agarrado a Seifer de la pechera para conseguir respuestas debía haber sido él. Algo de su dolor y desconcierto debió hacerse patente en la cara de Quistis, porque alzó las cejas perplejo.

\- Si está muerto y no me he enterado me enfadaré de verdad.

"_Ah, no ha cambiado tanto, no."_

\- No está muerto. - "_Imbécil"_ quiso añadir ella - Hemos dividido fuerzas.

\- ¿Cómo de divididas? - Fue hasta el armario y, ahí, extrañamente, estaba todo organizado e impoluto. La miró mientras se vestía con una camiseta azul y asintió. - Ya veo.

\- ¿Q-qué ves?

\- ¿Pagará el Jardín? - la voz de Seifer había cambiado de nuevo, mucho más formal.

\- Dependerá de objetivos.

\- ¿Y cuáles son esos?

\- Dependerá de resultados.

La miró, impaciente. Quistis se cruzó de brazos, tratando de calmar los temblores.

\- No es una misión cualquiera, Seifer.

\- Necesito saber hasta dónde he de llegar para que me dejéis en paz.

"_¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto?"_ Pero no iba a maltratarlo con pullas. No cuando se había parapetado en el papel de mercenario a sueldo pero aceptado, al fin y al cabo, ayudar. No andaba sobrada de aliados como para permitirse una negativa de Seifer.

\- Tu sólo… Llévame hasta Rinoa.

Si sonó demasiado impaciente, si su ademán había sido demasiado agresivo o si sus motivos parecían demasiado sospechosos, Seifer se lo calló. Si tenía suerte, habría aprendido a hacer su trabajo y no haría demasiadas preguntas. Igual le venía bien que se lo tomara como una misión.

\- Te llevo a Rinoa… sin más. ¿Salgo al faro y grito su nombre?

\- ¿No sabes dónde podría ir en caso de necesidad?

\- ¿La mansión Caraway?

\- Alquilada a unos nuevos ricos estharianos.

\- ¿Laguna?

\- La vio en el último solsticio, con toda la familia, como siempre.

\- ¿Los Búhos?

\- Casados y con hijos. - y añadió una pequeña mentira- No la han visto desde hace años.

\- ¿Y entonces…?

\- Los SeeDs blancos. - dijo, con suavidad. Estudió con avidez la reacción de Seifer a ese nombre. - Es nuestra última pista.

\- Trepe, ¿Qué coño pinto yo con los SeeDs blancos? No he pisado ese barco errante en mi vida.

\- Pero llevas cinco años navegando por Centra. Sé que haces varios contactos al año en los pueblos de la Península de Néctar.

Notó el instinto de violencia crecer en él. Había estado irritado pero saberse investigado lo había puesto furioso. Cerró el armario de un portazo pero no volvió a intentar acercarse a Quistis. El recuerdo de hacía unos minutos lo debía tener apabullado pero, sobretodo, Quistis era consciente de que no estaba sorprendido. Seifer, mejor que nadie, intuía que ella habría hecho los deberes antes de venir.

Esperó en la puerta de la entrada a que amainara la lluvia. Temía por el niño que había salido a la intemperie en esa borrasca, pero los restos del orfanato estaban llenos de escondrijos en los que cobijarse. Y Seifer no había parecido preocupado.

Lo único que mejoro su humor en medio de ese tira y afloja fue cuando lo vio aparecer con su reluciente abrigo gris, totalmente fuera de lugar con sus greñas de salvaje. Llevaba botas más altas que antaño y unos mitones de cuero tan gastados que era imposible que pasaran desapercibidos.

\- Me alegro que hayas aceptado pero… - miró al exterior, las nubes dejando paso a un tímido rayo de sol. - ¿Qué hay del niño?

\- ¿Qué niño?

Se lo quedó mirando un largo rato mientras Seifer echaba una última ojeada a todas las puertas y ventanas. No sabía que decir porque no sabía qué significaba esa frase en su realidad. "_¿Cómo que qué niño?_" Lo vio atrancar la puerta, dejando la casa cerrada para una larga estancia. No vivía nadie más allí con él.

Sintió los inicios de otro dolor de cabeza y el pánico la hizo sudar. Todavía era demasiado pronto y la decisión de él demasiado fresca. Podía echarse atrás mientras todavía hubiera humo en la chimenea de una casa a la que volver. Respiró profundamente mientras seguía al rubio por el camino que serpenteaba hasta la carretera principal.

\- ¿Es ese tu coche?

Se centró en la voz de él, incómoda y con rastros del enfado permanente que era el modo de vida de Seifer. Habían acelerado el paso, conscientes que el respiro de la lluvia parecía sólo momentáneo. No hacía tanto viento como para que las nubes se arremolinaran sobre sus cabezas de manera tan errática y Quistis rezó para que él no se diera cuenta de la extraña meteorología que los acompañaba.

\- Imagino que Leonhart se ha llevado el Lagunamov. - Era una pulla velada al coche más viejo del Jardín, el único que no le había sabido mal utilizar. Era espacioso y resistente, pero la elección de materiales dañaba la vista. Era descapotable, con una estructura de metal preparada para atar la lona por encima. Quistis ni siquiera sabía si la tenían, ya se había acostumbrado al aire helado que solía acompañar sus viajes.

Por suerte para ella, el extraño momento en la habitación había sido tan desconcertante que Seifer parecía ocupado dándole vueltas. Tenía la mirada fija en la planicie que surcaban a toda velocidad pero podía sentir, como podía sentir tantas cosas en esos días, los ojos clavados en ella. El corazón le latía a trompicones pero, por desgracia, no era por nada tan mundano como la atención de un hombre. Oía la sangre de ambos bombear por sus venas y el aire envolviéndolos. Notaba el rumor de la tierra bajo las ruedas del todoterreno y la electricidad condensándose en sus cabezas. Tragó saliva mientras aceleraba.

A Seifer le costó una buena media hora darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Parecía haber hecho las paces con el desliz en la habitación o el bache que casi los hace volcar lo había devuelto a una realidad más inmediata. Para ese entonces Quistis ya podía leer los cambios en su respiración y el cambio de atención de ella a la carretera.

"_Sólo un poco más."_ Todavía podía dar media vuelta, decirle que estaba loca y que no iba a dejar su vida en Centra por una misión.

"_¿Qué niño?" _retumbó en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que vamos? - A favor de él, había tardado bastante tiempo en dar voz a su preocupación. Y el tono le había salido normal, como si no viera nada raro en saltar por los aires cada cien metros.

\- Lénan. - logró decir Quistis, con la lengua pesada. A estas alturas apenas podía ver, los iris de sus ojos fluctuando de color.

\- Si vamos a pasar por Lénan igual es buena idea… - Se giró a mirarla. No lo podía ver, pero pudo sentir la aspiración de aire. - ¡¿Pero qué cojones…?!

Coordinado con su grito fue la aparición de la figura en medio de la polvareda de la carretera. No era el primer fantasma que veía ese día pero aún no se había acostumbrado a no tratarlos como seres de carne y hueso. Viró el volante y el coche derrapó con violencia. La tierra se abrió en una grieta que cruzó la tierra desnuda. El giro para esquivarla los llevo al extremo del camino.

Salió a toda prisa del coche, consciente que el próximo movimiento de tierra iría a por ella y que el coche era una trampa mortal. No quería enterrar a Seifer nada más reclutarlo. Oyó el rumor e hincó las rodillas en la tierra apelmazada esperando su llegada.

\- ¡Quisty! - Una voz femenina la llamó a lo lejos. La reconoció enseguida.

"_Ah, bendita seas."_ pensó, mientras la potencia del suelo la obligaba a arquearse, el cuerpo buscando salida a tanto poder. Miró al cielo, esta vez sí, enfocando al torbellino de nubes que tenía justo encima de su cabeza. _"__Hyne, no dejes que me pierda.__"_ Notó las manos cálidas en coronilla, llevando la energía hasta los canales principales, absorbiendo el exceso que llamaba a todos los elementos a sus pies. Inclinó la cabeza para ver unos ojos bicolor.

\- Tía Quisty… - murmuró la joven con una expresión indescifrable. - No me dijiste que estabas así…

\- Ah, no pensé que creciera de esa manera.

\- Este sitio era demasiado peligroso. Ya lo sabías. - No había auténtico reproche sino la preocupación de alguien demasiado bueno para estar en la situación en la que estaba.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde…?

\- Ha sido como una onda expansiva. A las mil ochocientas veinte he notado el primer temblor.

La hora en la que habían salido de la casa. "_No, la hora en la que he chantajeado a Seifer._" Sus sentimientos de culpabilidad, la nostalgia de verlo, los recuerdos del orfanato. Había sido un cóctel de emociones demasiado fuerte.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Tú! - Nunca jamás imaginó que le haría tan feliz escuchar la voz de su antiguo enemigo pero por Hyne que se alegraba de oírlo tan enfadado. "_¿Enfadado?_" - ¿Quién cojones eres tú? Apártate de ella.

"_Oh no_" Vio la enorme mano de Seifer sacudir el hombro de su salvadora y obligarla a girarse hacia él.

El suave sonido de una hoja afilada al moverse con mucha rapidez era algo a lo que los oídos de todos estaban acostumbrados. Quistis pudo ver la mano de Seifer relajar dedo a dedo su agarre en el delicado hombro y levantar las manos.

\- Apartate de ellas – dijo una tercera voz. - o te rebano el pescuezo.

"_OH NO."_ Reconocía todas y cada una de las partes en esa dramaturgia que estaban representando en medio de una carretera perdida de Centra. Se habría echado a reír si no fuera porque un gesto inesperado más y podrían acabar todos muertos.

\- Claire. - Le salió una voz tan ronca que tuvo que volver a intentarlo. - Claire, para. Baja el arma. Es la persona que habíamos venido a buscar.

\- ¿Trepe, conoces a estas niñas?

\- ¿Pero qué dice? - dijo la tercera voz a la vez. - ¡Si es un pordiosero!

\- Oh, Hyne, - Los brazos que la soportaban se tensaron de emoción. Con voz emocionada exclamó - ¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Usted es Seifer Almasy!

.-.-.-.

Despertó con un sobresalto. La puerta metálica se había abierto y su primer instinto fue aferrar su mano a Hyperion y plantar los pies en el suelo. Notó un doloroso tirón en la espalda cuando giró la cabeza para ver quién se había movido sin su consentimiento.

\- Soy yo. - susurró Trepe con un pie en el pasillo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Hay un camastro para ti.

Casi pudo saborear el alivio en sus palabras, como si las expectativas hubieran sido encontrárselo en la otra punta de Esthar a esas alturas. Sin embargo ahí estaba, en la cabina de mando, dormitando en el sofá del capitán.

\- Tus alumnas estaban demasiado ocupadas velándote. - Por la mueca de su cara pudo adivinar que se las había encontrado durmiendo a pierna suelta en vez de estar de guardia. - Y el golfo de Lénan no es navegación para inexpertos.

\- Perdona. - No parecía del todo compungida, pero traía consigo una taza de algo que olía a café y que hizo olvidar a Seifer el tirón de su cuello. - Ese era mi trabajo. Debería haberles dicho que aplazáramos el embarque.

La mentira era más que obvia pero en vez de asustarlo, el pánico por retenerlo y alejarlo de su casa lo entretenía. Se aseguraría de conmemorar con una placa el viaje desde el orfanato a Lénan en un tiempo récord para los estándares modernos.

\- A favor de tus cadetes hay que decirlo. - levantó la taza de café. - Ni se plantearon negarse a salir a la mar en plena noche, contigo a punto de palmarla.

\- No estaba a punto de palmarla. - Se envolvió con su chal de lana mientras se inclinaba sobre el panel de mandos. En la consola estaban el rumbo y las anotaciones de viaje. - Sólo me dio una migraña.

Seifer tardó un segundo en contestar, observando los mechones de pelo rubio deslizarse en cascada por su hombro.

\- Trepe. No me importa lo que fuera pero al menos no me mientas.

\- ¿Quién dice que miento?

\- Después de tantos años… - Empezó, pero se contuvo de inmediato. No quería ir por ahí. - Sólo llevamos medio día de misión y nada de lo que me has contado tiene maldito sentido. Pero estoy dispuesto a seguirte el juego, así que deja de mirarme como si me fuera a escapar a la primera de cambio.

"_Y ahora se enfadará."_ Pero no se enfadó, sólo lo miro con una ligero arqueo de cejas y sonrió. Parecía agotada y el giro en la comisura de sus labios tiró de su piel para marcarle todavía más los pómulos. Incluso los ojos, que habían sido del azul más intenso que Seifer recordaba en su vida, parecían ahora grises y oscuros. Quistis Trepe no estaba pasando por su mejor momento.

\- Me parece justo. Gracias por tu honestidad. - Seifer aceptó las disculpas con un gesto y esperó a las explicaciones.

Pero lo único que recibió fue el sonido de las botas del pasillo, alejándose. Igual no había sido buena idea calmar la única inquietud que hacía que le prestaran atención.

"_Estúpida Trepe"_. Y estúpido Seifer, que se había sentido impelido a acudir a su llamada. Cuando la había visto en la orilla, como una aparición, había tenido un regreso a la infancia. De los pocos retazos que los G.F.s habían sido incapaces de eliminar estaba el de la pequeña Quistis retándole a las misiones más absurdas en esa playa que había sido su campo de juegos. En esos días era más alta que él y mangoneaba a Seifer como quería.

Pero cuando había salido del agua se había encontrado con que el fantasma había desaparecido, Quistis le llegaba al hombro y cada gesto estaba medido en una taza de tensión.

"_Llévame hasta Rinoa."_

Bebió su café e hizo una mueca cuando lo encontró casi frío. Le faltaba azúcar y algo con que acompañarlo pero cuando merodeó hasta la cocina-comedor se le pasó el hambre de golpe: las dos alumnas estaban sentadas en la mesa y el par de ojos se clavaron de inmediato en él.

\- ¡Señor Almasy!

Si había algo peor que volver a la sociedad era la de hacerlo con el título de "Señor Almasy". Era aún peor que fueran dos chicas guapas las que lo miraran como si viniera de la prehistoria. Al menos la cadete simpática lo hacía con admiración. La otra había rodado los ojos y continuado con su desayuno como si fuera invisible.

\- Lightning, ¿Has terminado? - le retiró el plato a su compañera antes de que pudiera contestar. La sonrisa brillante que le dedicó a Seifer lo agotó al instante. - Siéntese, le prepararé el desayuno.

\- Te toca en proa. - fue el escueto jarro de agua que le lanzó Lightning, sin mirarla. Debía fastidiarle el tono zalamero de su compañera.

"_No te rías."_ Se recordó mientras dejaba pasar a la cadete. Tenía la misma altura que Quistis pero nada de sus ganas de gustar. Pasó por su lado con cara de pocos amigos y Seifer tuvo un reflejo de su peor enemigo hacía demasiado años pasando con displicencia a lado de superiores a los que ni se dignaba a mirar.

\- ¿Un sable pistola? - murmuró, sorprendido, cuando la siguió con la vista. Lo llevaba en una funda de cuero atada por varias tiras a la cadera.

\- Lightning es la primera alumna del Jardín que ha conseguido dominar ese arma. Nadie había conseguido superar el entrenamiento del comandante hasta ahora.

Había algo en la cadete simpática que lo obligó a estudiarla mientras se dejaba sentar y servir. La había visto antes pero parecía imposible. Seifer había seguido una política de no agresión con la sociedad y había hecho un esfuerzo consciente por no inmiscuirse en profundidad con las poblaciones humanas por las que pasaba. No leía las noticias, no se preocupaba por modas ni leyes y evitaba conversaciones que duraran más de un par de horas.

"_No te emparanoies, no tienes porque __conocerla__.__" _De repente se veía rodeado de SeeDs y todo le recordaba a su propia adolescencia. La cadete antipática parecía un clon de Squall pero con el pelo rosa. Y esta chica, con sus labios de corazón y hoyuelos encantadores parecía la viva imagen de…

\- Heartilly. - soltó en alto, cayendo del guindo._"Oh Hyne."_

\- Sí. - cuando achicó los ojos al sonreír el aire era todavía más parecido. - Mi madre me avisó de que si le conocía jamás lo llamara "Tio Seifer".

Y tenía razón. "Tío Seifer" era _muchísimo_ peor que "Señor Almasy" de calle.

\- Yuna Heartilly. - Aseveró él mientras ella le dejó la taza delante con café humeante. - La hija de Squall y Rinoa.

Sabía que se habían reproducido pero Seifer se había cuidado mucho de atender a detalles. La había reconocido por la televisión y los periódicos, dónde el bonito y fotogénico rostro de Yuna había sido portada durante muchos años. Incluso a un ermitaño como él le habría sido imposible no recordarla.

\- Pensaba que eras cantante o maga de feria o algo así. - No lo dijo a malas pero cuando ella rió supo que podría haberse ofendido con facilidad. Pero, como su madre, había entendido las intenciones de Seifer. O, como su madre, las había ignorado por completo. - ¿Qué haces con los SeeD?

\- Soy bruja.

Se atragantó, literalmente. El café borboteó por su frondosa barba pero Seifer fue incapaz de limpiarse, demasiado atónito para darse cuenta. Una arcada amenazó con hacerle devolver todo el desayuno que se había ido zampando.

\- Disculpe. - Se levantó, solícita, a buscar más servilletas. No parecía afectada por su reacción de horror. - Pensaba que había estado al tanto de los cambios en Balamb. Mi madre dice que trató de mantenerlo al corriente.

"_Y una mierda."_ Apenas recordaba la última llamada de Rinoa, demasiado borracho para tenerse en pie, mucho menos para entender y aceptar que de repente las brujas podían volver a salir por televisión. _"¿Nos hemos vuelto todos locos?"_ La última vez que recordó ver una bruja por la pantalla las cosas acabaron muy mal.

\- ¿Tu madre sabe que eres bruja? - _"Menuda pregunta más idiota __amigo__"_.

\- Ella me _enseñó_ a ser bruja.

"_Cosmos todopoderosa, qué has hecho Rinoa._" Nada podía cambiar tanto como para que no fuera más seguro un tiro en la sien que dejarla libre. Pero Yuna no sólo no parecía peligrosa, parecía un ángel benefactor, con el chaleco blanco y su pendiente de cuentas. Su sonrisa era ensayada pero efectiva. Transmitía calma y seguridad, como si ya se supiera las respuestas a todas las preguntas que un cínico como él pudiera lanzarle.

Había visto sonrisas así, hacía muchos años y con muy malos resultados. El recuerdo fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Cuántas brujas tenían que aparecer en su vida antes de matarlo de un disgusto? Con cuatro había tenido demasiadas.

\- Tengo que hablar con Trepe. - se levantó con brusquedad, pálido como un muerto.

\- ¡Señor Seifer! ¡No tiene que…! - calló cuando él se giró, un dedo en el aire.

\- No. me llames. Señor.

Marchó dando un portazo, sintiéndose ridículo, viejo y cansado. Brujas. Odiaba las brujas. Si algo había aprendido en su roñosa vida de mercenario es que la única bruja buena era la bruja muerta. Rinoa había sido la única excepción y no porque él no hubiera puesto de su parte para terminar con su vida.

\- ¡Trepe! - rugió al abrir la puerta de la sala de mandos. Tuvo un instante de satisfacción cuando vio el bote que pegó y la mirada de sorpresa.

Pero Quistis era una mujer inteligente, Seifer jamás había subestimado eso. Mientras se acercaba a ella en largas zancadas, se daba cuenta de la maquinaria que se había puesto en funcionamiento para discernir el problema y buscar sus causas. Casi podía ver los engranajes girar. Para cuando ya se había abalanzado sobre la silla, los labios se habían curvado en una o.

\- Rinoa me dijo que te había mantenido al corriente. - fue su rápida pero pobre defensa.

\- Es obvio que Rinoa mintió. - gruñó él. No se dio cuenta del fugaz reconocimiento que pasó por el rostro de Quistis, demasiado ocupado en intimidarla.- Porque jamás habría sacado un pie de mi casa si hubiera sabido…

\- ¿Qué su hija tiene poderes?

\- Que sacamos a pasear brujas por el continente como si fueran turistas.

\- Rinoa pasea por donde quiere y no creo que tuvieras nada que decir.

\- Eso no es…

\- EDEA cuidó de todos nosotros durante nuestra infancia y tampoco me parece que puedas decir nada.

\- Trepe, no tergiverses…

\- ¡Elleone nos salvó la vida!

\- Por culpa de Elleone casi morimos todos. ¿Soy el único que recuerda el peligro público que representaron las tres? ¿El tipo de poderes que tienen y que casi nos cuesta un genocidio?

El silencio que siguió fue una conversación en si misma, en la que Quistis calibraba hasta que punto podía insultarle por su papel en la guerra. Se apartó de golpe, consciente de su paso en falso. Seifer nunca olvidaba que era un criminal de guerra pero, ante la presencia de las brujas, tenía claros superiores en la jerarquía de La Maldad.

La SeeD se cubría el rostro con la mano, como tratando de controlar un acceso de ira. _"Esto sí es un cambio"_ La había visto enfadada más de una vez pero siempre manejando esa emoción con una habilidad que Seifer jamás había conseguido imitar. Pero en ese instante, con el pecho subiendo y bajando con pesadez, se parecía más a él que él mismo.

\- ¡Tía Quisty! ¡Seifer! - Yuna apareció en la puerta, jadeando. Cuando miró a su superior pareció entrar en pánico y dio el paso de entrar e interponerse entre ellos. - Por favor, márchese.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Tranquila Yuna. - la voz de Quistis parecía la calma antes de la tormenta. - No pasa nada.

La cadete se giró y Seifer respiró el ambiente enrarecido cuando la cara de Quistis quedó a la vista. Parecía… diferente. El cansancio se había esfumado y había una luz que encendía sus ojos y mejillas. No se dio cuenta de que era la segunda vez que había presenciado el cambio pero sí percibió el tirón que los ojos de ella ejercían sobre él y se asustó.

\- Igual traerlo con nosotros ha sido una mala idea. - murmuró Yuna, tan asustada como Seifer pero ocultándolo fatal. - No sabía que pudiera tener ese efecto. Y con sus prejuicios…

Las dos lo miraron de reojo, paralizado en un rincón como un ratoncito rodeado de serpientes de cascabel. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanto frío en los huesos y era un hombre que buceaba habitualmente en aguas heladas.

\- No te preocupes por Seifer, ha aceptado la misión y sabe trabajar con imprevistos. - Lo miró a través de unas pestañas que ahora se le antojaban oscuras y sobrecogedoras. - Tienes café en la barba.

Se pasó la manga por el mentón e ignoró la mirada de súplica de Yuna. Se había interpuesto entre ellos para proteger a Quistis pero ahora parecía más bien con ganas de parapetarse detrás de Seifer. O de salir corriendo.

\- Yo no llamaría tener una bruja en el barco un imprevisto Trepe. - gruñó él, tratando de sobreponerse. - Si alguien me ve con ella soy hombre muerto.

\- Nadie se acuerda ya de tu cara Seifer.

\- Ojalá pudiera creerte. Ojalá fuera verdad. Pero mi cara y yo hemos salido corriendo de demasiados sitios como para saber que siempre hay algún aficionado a la historia entre la muchedumbre.

\- Gracias a Yuna las brujas tienen bastante mejor reputación de la que te crees. Y con esas greñas que llevas hasta a mí me cuesta reconocerte.

"_Mentira"_ La mirada cargada de nostalgia cuando lo vio salir del agua no habría sido posible con ningún barbudo anónimo. Iba desnudo, por Hyne, y ni siquiera le había dedicado un repaso. Había estado demasiado ocupada en reconciliar la imagen del impetuoso adolescente con la del cuarentón andrajoso que era ahora. _"Casi cuarentón"_

\- La cicatriz no engaña.

\- ¡Instructora! - Interrumpió el sistema de comunicación. - Algo pasa, hemos salido a alta mar y tenemos un ejército de oleoplastos en camino.

Eso era raro, una de las ventajas del viaje por mar es que ibas a velocidad suficiente como para que los monstruos te dejaran tranquilo. Fue consciente del cambio de actitud de Yuna, que se tragó el miedo junto con la saliva y enderezó la espalda.

\- No te muevas de aquí. - Si no hablara con voz tan suave, habría jurado que estaba dándole órdenes a su jefa. - Yo me encargaré de ellos.

Para su sorpresa, Quistis asintió.

\- Mejor así. Ahora mismo podría llevarme el barco junto con los monstruos. - entornó los ojos hacia él y Seifer sintió que se le secaba la garganta. - Ve con ella, Seifer, mira de lo que es capaz.

¿Quién era esa Quistis que lo miraba con tal condescendencia? En circunstancias normales su orgullo lo habría traicionado y hecho entrar en cólera. Pero había un instinto más poderoso que tornaba esa cólera en perplejidad. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido así, porque si lo hubiera recordado, habría entendido muchas cosas.

El aire frío le vino bien para despejar la cabeza, a pesar del violento vaivén del mar embravecido. Vio a Lightning asegurando el coche en el garaje de cubierta y a Yuna que caminaba con decisión hacia el púlpito de proa. El agua pareció querer envolverla por un instante pero caminó por encima como si fuera tierra.

"Observa el poder de una bruja." Parecía querer decirle la espalda de Yuna. Saltó al mar en una de las sacudidas hacia adelante y cuando se abalanzó para intentar agarrarla vio que Leviatán rodeaba la nave, suavizando las olas y creando un paso para su huésped.

Seifer jamás había visto un G.F. comportarse como en la batalla de Yuna con los oleoplastos. Había unos veinte, un número absurdo hasta para una de esas condenadas islas de los confines. Mientras Leviatán protegía a Yuna, Ifrit descargaba su ira contra el ejército enemigo. Ella parecía flotar en medio del agua y el fuego. Llevaba una vara de oro y metal que usaba en una danza que se le antojó lo más bonito que había visto nunca.

Normalmente un G.F. soltaba su ataque y salían corriendo pero esta era auténtica cooperación. Podía hacer que un elemental de agua parara las olas y protegiera el barco mientras que uno de fuego iba enemigo por enemigo chamuscándolo. Todo al ritmo del tempo imaginario que marcaban los pasos de la bruja.

\- ¡Deja de lucirte y acaba con ellos! - fue el grito de Lightning desde el mástil. Parecía irritada y Seifer no podía entender por qué. Ni él ni ella habrían tenido la mitad de oportunidades que alguien que podía controlar los G.F.s a su antojo. Era fascinante ver ese dominio y sintió un renovado respeto por la persona que diezmaba oleoplastos a doscientos metros del barco.

\- ¿Lo mejor de todo? - dijo Quistis desde la puerta cuando lo vio acercarse. - Es que los G.F.s no afectan su memoria.

\- De todos los poderes, el de poder enlazarse con varios G.F.s a ese nivel me parece el más práctico.

\- Para un guerrero sin duda. Pero para Yuna son sus amigos.

Los seres más poderosos de la tierra la trataban con una empatía que jamás había visto. Pero Quistis la había lanzado a la batalla sin miramientos, su compañera de equipo parecía querer clavarle un cuchillo en las costillas, su madre había desaparecido sin decirle ni pío y su padre no había tenido a bien de llevársela consigo en la búsqueda.

"_Una bruja no tiene amigos." _

.-.-.-.

\- Ni de coña. Era un frígido de cojones.

No era una frase demasiado halagüeña con la que ponerse contenta pero había sido la primera respuesta real que había conseguido. Tres días picando piedra estaban dando sus frutos y pudo sentir la satisfacción curvando sus labios.

\- ¡La salvó de la muerte en el espacio! ¿Qué hay más romántico que eso?

\- Sí, puedo entender que síndrome de Estocolmo afectara a tu madre ahí.

Yuna se sabía la historia de cómo sus padres se habían enamorado. Era historia en el sentido más amplio de la palabra, una historia que abarcaba al hombre que conducía a su lado. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Los libros no lo dejaban demasiado bien parado aunque tampoco hacían la sangre que podían haber hecho. Su madre se había encargado que así fuera.

Seifer Almasy era un misterio, un eco del momento más importante en la historia de su familia que ahora volvía en su momento de más necesidad. Parte de ser bruja era aceptar las señales cuando estas venían, saber incluirlas en la toma de decisiones. Yuna no tenía reparos en perseguirlo y marearlo a preguntas. No le tenía miedo.

Aunque a veces él pareciera tenérselo a ella.

\- Paremos aquí. - ordenó Lightning desde el asiento trasero. Brincó fuera del coche antes que este se parara siquiera. - Esta es la zona de más altitud.

\- Todo se ve igual, día si, día también. - murmuró el mercenario, imitándola.

No podían alejarse mucho de las escasas zonas habitadas de Centra, así que parte del trabajo era reconocer la costa norte en coche para ver si encontraban el barco de los SeeDs blancos. Había tan pocos registros de su existencia que a veces parecía que buscaran un fantasma.

Pero era una oportunidad única para interrogar al veterano que les acompañaba sin las interrupciones inquisitivas de Quistis. Había hecho algún progreso, pidiéndole ayuda con algo nimio y enlazando la conversación con sus padres siempre que podía. La mayoría de las veces sólo conseguía un par de insultos para Squall y la mudez más absoluta cuando se trataba de Rinoa.

Su madre había hablado del carisma de Seifer, la manera como te miraba como si fuera capaz de llevarte a cualquier lado. "Un chico malo" había dicho, satisfecha como un gato "Que sabe lo que quiere." Yuna no relacionaba "chico" con el hombre de expresión tormentosa, pero "malo" se lo parecía.

\- ¿Cómo de guapa era mi madre cuando os conocisteis? ¿Tenía muchos pretendientes?

\- ¿Es cierto que se enfrentó al abuelo Caraway por mi padre?

\- ¿Qué te empujó a abandonarla en las garras de Adel?

Esa última no la decía, claro, pero habría pagado todos sus sueldos de actriz para las respuestas. Tenía ante si a un excaballero de tres brujas, una experiencia que daría para libros y antologías. Y muchas veces sólo conseguía un gruñido.

Pero Yuna empezaba a aprender qué botones apretar para conseguir una reacción. Su padre era uno bueno, pero siempre dejaba a su interlocutor demasiado enfadado como para seguir la discusión.

\- ¿Cómo era la tía Quisty de profesora?

Había descubierto que su instructora era una fruta tentadora para la curiosidad de Seifer. Si mentaba cualquier cosa sobre ella, siempre recibía un comentario. O como últimamente estaba consiguiendo: preguntas. _"Y con ellas deberían venir respuestas."_

\- Terrible.

\- ¿Terrible? Hombre, es estricta, pero su exposición sobre los…

\- Demasiado joven y demasiado guapa. La mitad de la atención que recibía no era precisamente por sus exposiciones. Suspendió la mitad de su última clase. - y añadió, con algo parecido a una risita. - Incluidos todos los Trepies…

\- ¿Entonces es verdad que tenía un club de fans?

\- ¿Ya no existen los Trepies? - Cada pregunta era recibida con silencioso regocijo. Intentaba no mostrarse demasiado ansiosa por sus palabras, hablando mientras miraba a Lightning alejarse. - Hyne, hasta las más altas torres caen.

\- Bueno, sólo ha estado de profesora los últimos años… No tenía mucho contacto con los alumnos antes.

\- No, ya me imagino que no le debieron muchas ganas de seguir dando clase.

\- ¿Lo dices por… lo dices por ti?

\- ¿Eh? - El rostro, antes relajado, se tensó. Yuna quiso golpearse. ¡Había estado tan cerca! - No, lo digo por tu…

\- ¿Por mi...?

\- ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?

Tragó saliva, valorando ser honesta con él. No lo conocía y tenía una reputación pésima, pero se veía impelida a decirle lo que sentía. Su rostro y su ademán eran agresivos pero Yuna no había notado duplicidad en él. Últimamente esa era una cualidad que valoraba por encima de cualquier otra.

\- Porque… - miró al horizonte, buscando las palabras. - Porque quiero saber. Hay muchas cosas de mis padres, o de mis tíos, que nunca había sabido. Si me tuviera que basar sólo en los libros o en lo que me cuentan no podrían ser las cosas como son ahora. Sólo tengo las historias heroicas de color de rosa.

\- ¿Y tú quieres los trapos sucios?

\- ¡No! - contestó horrorizada. Luego se lo pensó mejor. - Sí.

Su honestidad fue recompensada con la primera risa genuina de Seifer que sonó a maquinaria en desuso. Lightning, desde el borde del risco, los miró sorprendida.

\- Eres igual que tu madre. Dudo que a Squall le guste tener a dos iguales en casa.

\- Bueno, nos vemos poco, así que tiene los respiros más largos de la tierra.

No supo qué la impulso a confesarse a un desconocido. No quería hablar de cómo su madre se la había llevado en giras interminables para llegar a un hogar donde nadie la reconocía. ¿Cómo de llorona debía parecer, quejándose de la presión por ser una bruja ideal, cuando la mayoría eran perseguidas como demonios? Su padre había sido tierno, en su infancia, pero su condición de bruja generaba disputas irreconciliables entre sus progenitores.

Pero se confesó, vaya que sí lo hizo, aunque fuera a trompicones y con grandes silencios de por medio. Tardó varios días, pero a la semana casi podía considerar a Seifer su mejor amigo del alma mundial. Un interlocutor a base de gruñidos pero que parecía tener todo el tiempo del mundo para oírla soltar retazos aquí y allá mientras conducían por Centra.

\- No te voy a engañar. Las brujas no son precisamente de mi agrado. Y por precisamente quiero decir que preferiría lanzarme por este precipicio a relacionarme con ninguna.

Comentarios así deberían haberla echado para atrás pero la convencieron sin remedio que Seifer era mejor persona de lo que parecía. "Debes imponerte a tu propio poder" le había repetido su madre, "No hay nada que no puedas hacer" le había inculcado su padre. Como si tuviera un tartamudeo fastidioso que tuviera que superar. Seifer Almasy repetía que no le gustaban las brujas pero los pocos comentarios que le regaló nunca fueron sobre su condición.

\- A tu edad, normal que te lleves mal con tus viejos. Y más con TUS viejos. Yo también me llevaría mal con ellos.

\- Se supone que eres amigo de mi madre.

\- Eso dice ella.

La mayor parte del tiempo parecía exasperado porque Yuna lo persiguiera a preguntas y luego terminara parloteando sobre ella. Pero porque era una adolescente pesada, no porque tuviera un poder sobrenatural en eterno estado de descontrol. Había algo bueno en la manera como compartía largos silencios ante el mar embravecido, como se iba ablandando ante el trato amable.

\- ¿Has pensado que todo lo que puedas sacar de mí será una mentira bien gorda? Podría estar manipulándote para enfrentarte a tus padres.

\- ¿Por qué harías algo así? Hace años que no los ves.

\- Ser un hijo de puta implica querer joder incluso a la distancia.

\- Entonces tu primer fallo es advertirme de ello, no? - No podía evitar reír cuando él fruncía el ceño, exasperado.

Debía creer que Seifer estaba de su parte, que en el fondo le caía bien y sólo gruñía porque no quería meterse en líos. Eso o había soportado las miradas airadas de Lightning todo el viaje para nada. Y algo más que miradas.

\- Qué crees que estás haciendo. - El tono cortante vino acompañado de una sombra inclinándose hacia ella.

Habían estado arreglando un fallo en la refrigeración del coche y Yuna estaba guardando la caja de herramientas. Fue miedo, y no frío, lo que la hizo estremecerse.

\- ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

\- Quistis nos avisó de este tipo y a ti sólo te falta rodar por el suelo y enseñarle la barriga.

Si hubiera estado preocupada por la misión podría entenderlo, pero había algo deliberadamente cruel en ese comentario. Y Lightning era seca pero nunca despiadada.

\- No me cae mal, ¿Es eso tan terrible?

\- Sabes todo lo que hizo. Sabes que tipo de persona es. ¿Por qué te dejas engañar riéndole las gracias?

Sabía que la SeeD no la tenía en especial estima. En realidad no tenía estima a nadie. Quizás Squall y Quistis fueran las excepciones y sólo porque los admiraba. Obviamente ni ella ni Seifer pasaban el corte y no sería porque Yuna no había intentado una y otra vez congraciarse con ella.

\- Podría haber cambiado. Nos está ayudando.

\- No será a buscar el objetivo. Llevamos diez días metidos en el barco dando vueltas por todo Centra.

No debía ser fácil para alguien tan reservado vivir como lo estaban haciendo, cuatro camastros en un pasillo y un único baño. Encerrados en una antigualla de coche de día y en un barco minúsculo de noche. Para Yuna era su primera aventura, para Lightning era un calvario.

"_Pero esto también es parte de tu culpa, ¿no?__"_ Pero no se atrevía a decirle según que cosas. Sabía que la ignoraría o, aun peor, la freiría con una de esas frases lapidarias suyas. Le tenía un poco de miedo.

\- Estoy segura que Quistis lo ha ido a buscar porque, en cierta forma, también debe confiar en él.

Lighning ladeó la cabeza y, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, la miró fijamente a los ojos. De normal la rehuía, hablándole sólo para lo imprescindible. Todavía más raro era que la mirara al hacerlo, siempre con el rostro girado hacia algún lado. No se lo tomaba a mal, lo hacía con todo el mundo.

Pero cuando la miraba de frente Yuna se daba cuenta de porqué era tan popular en el Jardín. No sólo era fuerte, brillante y con una capacidad analítica impecable. Lightning era preciosa, con sus ojos azules y su pelo de un rosa suave. Poseía unos pómulos que Yuna habría matado por tener.

\- ¿Por qué crees tú que Quistis lo ha ido a buscar?

\- Porque era amigo de mi madre cuando era joven.

\- Intentó matarla. Varias veces.

Yuna se encogió de hombros. _"A mi madre nunca pareció importarle."_

.-.-.-.

Vomitó el contenido con un sonido muy desagradable. Era negra noche y rezó para que todo hubiera caído al mar y no quedaran restos esparcidos por el casco a la mañana siguiente. Desfalleció en la balaustrada, colgando de ella como una marioneta. Estaba dispuesta a dormir allí y tardó una hora en reunir las fuerzas para levantarse. A pesar del bamboleo, el frío exterior le había venido bien.

\- ¿Por qué no vas nunca al baño para eso?

"_Por supuesto."_ Tenía que estar Seifer en cubierta cuando ella se dejaba los higadillos en alta mar. No podía perder un poco más la dignidad después de haber tenido que compartir baño y dormitorio durante días.

\- ¿Estás embarazada? - insistió. - ¿Tuberculosa?

\- Para ti es más o menos lo mismo, imagino. - contestó Quistis con voz exigua, apoyándose en la pared para tomar fuerzas. La puerta de cubierta se veía lejos y, en medio, estaba un rubio muy pesado haciendo su entrenamiento nocturno.

\- Lo más cerca que he estado de una embarazada es cuando Selphie me mandó una postal de ella en estado por el año nuevo.

\- ¿Y de una tuberculosa?

La cara de susto la animó. A pesar del humor de perros, Seifer siempre había sido una persona muy expresiva. Era algo que el tiempo y los G.F.s le habían hecho olvidar pero que ahora disfrutaba aprendiendo de nuevo. Uno de los pocos pasatiempos que tenían en el barco.

\- No te habrías traído a las niñas si tuvieras una enfermedad contagiosa así que no puede ser tuberculosis.

Llevaban quince días en el _Liki_, un carguero pequeño con más espacio para carga que para tripulación. Quince días en camastros incómodos y entrenamiento al amanecer, bordeando cada bahía y cabo del cráter a la vista. Ni rastro del enorme barco de los SeeDs blancos.

\- Si me estuviera muriendo necesitaría de alguien capaz y fuerte para seguir la misión. Y que pudiera contigo si te pasaras de listo.

Quince días daban para limar asperezas, aunque el mercenario se intentara resistir a cada paso. Seifer había pasado de rugir a cada imprevisto a desarrollar una paciencia a regañadientes con cada una de las idiosincracias de las tres mujeres con las que convivía. No es que hubiera confianza per se, pero se le había soltado suficiente la lengua como para interrogar a Quistis por su estado sin que eso les chocara a ambos.

\- No dirías eso si vinieras con nosotros a explorar los precipicios en coche. - Siguió con sus estiramientos como si no estuviera bloqueándole el paso. Había una pregunta implícita en sus palabras.- Yo diría que hago más de guardián de tus dos alumnas que ellas de mí.

No se acostumbraba a esa camaradería tentativa, pero tampoco podía evitar que el trabajo en el barco día y noche los acercara. Hacía mucho tiempo que Quistis no hablaba tanto tiempo con alguien que no fuera un alumno con malas notas.

\- Epa.- exclamó él cuando un vaivén la separó de la pared. Hice un ademán de acercarse pero la mano extendida de ella lo evitó al instante. - Trepe. - Había algo íntimo en la manera como bajó la voz, buscándole la mirada. - ¿No vas a contarme qué cojones te pasa?

\- El mar me da mareo. - mintió ella, sin mucha convicción. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

"_Haz ver que me crees y ya está._" Pero desde el principio Seifer no parecía dispuesto a seguir la etiqueta básica para conversar con seres humanos. Es como si todos los años de ermitaño le hubieran hecho abandonar los básicos.

\- Pensaba que eran migrañas. - Y adelantó cuando la vio abrir la boca. - O la regla.

\- ¿Estás intentando ofenderme?

\- Estoy intentando hacerte ver que has gastado todas las excusas ya.

\- Si fueras una persona amable…

\- No me has contratado para que sea amable. - la interrumpió.

\- Tampoco para que te metas donde no te llaman.

\- Trepe. - se adelantó un poco, lo justo para que el vaivén del barco rozara su mano con su pecho. En una persona amable el bufido lo habría apartado, no acercado más. Quistis se puso nerviosa. - Tienes al barco en tensión continua. Yuna y Lightning están en constante alerta contigo. Saben lo que está pasando y...

\- ¡No tienen ni idea…! - espetó Quistis antes de enmudecer de golpe. El brillo triunfal en los ojos de su interlocutor le hizo ver que la estaba azuzando.

\- Yuna claramente sabe más de lo que debiera. Pero no puede ayudarte, sea lo que sea.

\- ¿Y tú si? - Quiso sonar fría pero le salió cargada de emoción, una voz amarga como hiel que sorprendió a ambos. A estas alturas sólo le faltaba rogar con palabras en vez de con los ojos.

\- Puedo conseguir el teléfono de quien pueda.

\- Seifer. - Le salió una risa exasperada, sorprendida de la ternura que se le mezclaba con la aflicción. Eso la asustó. - Tú mismo lo has dicho, no te he contratado para que seas amable. Tienes una misión muy clara, ¿para qué te preocupas de lo que no te incumbe? Pensaba que había contratado un rudo y silencioso mercenario y me he encontrado justo lo contrario.

\- Está bien. - Lo espetó con tanta frialdad que supo que había dado en el clavo y gravitó lejos de ella. Él también debía ser consciente de los pequeños cambios que se iban obrando en el equipo. _"Si le conozco, eso le provocará más arcadas que a mí."_ No creía que Seifer quisiera ser el amigo de nadie. - Pero saldrás mañana de reconocimiento. Ya está bien de cargarme el muerto de las cadetes.

\- Lo dices como si tener dos chicas jóvenes colgadas de cada brazo te molestara. - Cuando lo vio enrojecer sintió el asco crecerle en el estómago. Mientras ella sufría, él se dedicaba a babosear adolescentes.

\- Son más simpáticas que tú, eso está claro. Ahora sólo falta que sepan hacer la o con un canuto para que en algún momento encontremos lo que estamos buscando.

\- Mis SeeDs son las mejores de su promoción.

\- Y en cualquier momento la alta tirará a mini Rinoa por un precipicio. Se llevan a matar, Trepe, ni siquiera sé en qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste llevártelas.

\- No puedo creer que me preguntes eso cuando las has visto pelear.

\- Yo peleo mejor. - Quistis no pudo evitar un sofoco de risa con eso. Era un alivio reconocer al antiguo Seifer en el extraño barbudo que la acosaba en cubierta. - Y tú peleas mejor. A la edad de estas nadie quería cruzarse en tu camino.

Otro silencio, otra conversación en sí misma. "_Tú. Tú te cruzaste en mi camino demasiadas veces. Te hicimos morder el polvo._" Las décadas separados habían menguado la ira y desolación de Quistis cuando Seifer se descarrió en su guardia. La ira puritana que se le había despertado menguó durante los segundos en los que se estudiaron. La luz de cubierta sólo iluminaba la mitad de Seifer, la cicatriz marcando la frontera entre la luz y las sombras.

– Llevamos semanas detrás de ese barco. ¿Estás segura que no hay otro sitio dónde llamar a la puerta? ¿Uno con una puerta de verdad, por ejemplo?

No era el único agobiado por las largas jornadas en alta mar, paseando por cada rincón de Centra con un catalejo y racionando comida y combustible. Estaban tardando demasiado en algo que debía haber sido una vuelta en barco y ni Quistis ni su equipo podían ofrecer respuestas.

Pero Quistis sabía lo que estaba haciendo. A pesar de su salud y sus visiones, todavía no había perdido su intuición y su metódica testarudez. Encontrarían ese barco, aunque tuvieran todo en contra.

.-.-.-.

Desde la cúpula se veía perfectamente el cráter, las penínsulas rodeándolo como los dedos de una mano sobre una herida. El día de invierno, claro y cortante, permitía ver hasta los árboles del otro lado. Cien años habían dejado un manto verde por las planicies y se preguntó cómo serían los monstruos de esa zona.

"_Por Hyne, que encontremos este barco ya.__"_ Era su primera misión real, algo tangible que la llevara más allá de las inmediaciones del Jardín. No quería parecer desagradecida, al fin y al cabo estaba en medio de los restos de una civilización perdida, observando los estragos de una Lágrima de la Luna. Sus compañeros silbarían de asombro y se habrían llevado cámaras para inmortalizarlo todo.

También era consciente que la instructora sólo habría escogido la mejor para acompañarla. Sentía las expectativas puestas en ella, en su arma y su entrenamiento. Cuando Quistis la tanteó para acompañarla dijo que sí de inmediato. Ella misma se habría presentado voluntaria si hubieran seguido los tiempos habituales. Pero una noche de fuerte tormenta se le había aparecido Quistis en el centro de entrenamiento con una mirada que no daba lugar a negativas.

Ni siquiera estando Yuna Heartilly en el equipo.

\- Aquí estás. - Fue el jadeo desde las escaleras metálicas. Lo había oído merodeando por la base pero esperaba que su esfuerzo por ignorarlo le hicieran pillar la indirecta.

A la luz del sol, los ojos del mercenario parecían casi azules, y la cicatriz le hacían recordar demasiado a Leonhart. Pero a diferencia del estilo esmerado de su profesor, el de Seifer parecía demasiado bruto, todo dientes y movimientos expansivos. Era altísimo y había el suficiente músculo para que pareciera enorme, si la ropa no hubiera estado hecha un desastre. Y esa barba… era desquiciante.

"_Podría ser tan impresionante como Squall. O con su físico, aún más."_

\- Tu amiga necesita ayuda.

\- No es mi amiga.

\- Era un decir. - Había estado oteando el horizonte y se giró a mirarla, con una mueca oculta en la maraña de pelo rubio. - De aquí no saldremos hasta que no lo consigamos.

\- No habíamos venido aquí por eso. - El silencio. - ¿No?

\- Trepe ha cambiado de opinión al ver los rubíes en la estatua. - echó un vistazo al demonio de piedra que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. - Igual ha tenido un acceso de nostalgia. O igual ha pensado que a Yuna le vendría bien tener un nuevo enlace. Aunque no es que Odín sea algo que puedas guardar en una caja...

Ahí estaba, de nuevo, la perorata de avezado guerrero. Estaban creciendo en número, aunque Yuna se quejara de que apenas les hablaba. Había una resistencia que la compañía forzosa estaba disipando, dando paso a consejos y memorias anacrónicas . Lightning lo había evitado todo lo posible, pero el barco no tenía tanta eslora.

\- ¿Qué tiene que sea tan especial? - No quería darle demasiada conversación pero sabía que necesitaría la información.

\- Las ruinas son su territorio. No le importa que curiosees mientras no lo molestes, pero si te atreves a adentrarte demasiado tienes que pasar su prueba.

\- Es un G.F., Yuna no debería tener ningún problema para…

\- Yuna no está acostumbrada al estilo de Odín. Es… impredecible. Y muy fuerte. - se rascó la nuca y Lightning supuso que había una historia ahí detrás. Pero prefirió callarse y no darle pie. - Sus poderes parecen no surtir efecto en él.

\- Imposible. - se le escapó. Había cosas impredecibles en este mundo pero que Yuna no pudiera conseguir que un G.F. se comportara como un cachorrillo con ella no era una de ellas.

\- ¿Tu crees? Cruza las dimensiones a su antojo, no se rige por magia negra ni blanca. Y lo más importante… no se puede enlazar.

\- ¿No es un G.F.?

\- Es lo que eran los G.F.s antes de que su entidad mágica se viera atada a la tierra. No se puede contener en ningún sitio más que en su propia dimensión.

La información resonaba como un eco de lecciones que debía haber dado años atrás, cuando había empollado en la academia. Sonaba mucho más interesante ahora que Yuna no podía utilizarlo con sus poderes. Se levantó y se acercó al borde donde Seifer seguía escuadriñando el horizonte. Lo miró de reojo, todavía descifrando al extraño que las había estado acompañando.

A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, no lo odiaba. Le parecía tan misterioso como a Yuna, pero por razones muy diferentes. La mayoría de la gente que había vivido la Guerra de las Brujas maldecía su nombre. Ella ni siquiera había nacido, todo lo que sabía de Seifer Almasy lo sabía por las anotaciones de los libros y por los cuchicheos del Jardín cuando alguien mencionaba la habilidad de Squall Leonhart y su cicatriz.

¿Cómo podía un mendigo fortachón haber vencido al comandante? Había espiado sus entrenamientos nocturnos y no había nada que ella no hubiera practicado también, millones de veces. Su estilo de una mano se le antojaba demasiado arrogante para alguien que solía tener tirones musculares cuando se enfriaba demasiado deprisa. Junto con el combustible del barco siempre tenían que comprar linimento.

\- Pensaba que teníamos un tiempo límite para estar aquí. - dijo, mirando la posición del sol mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

\- Lo hemos pasado hace rato. Pero Odín está de un humor especial hoy…

Eso no sonaba nada bien. Seifer pareció divertido al verle la expresión. Últimamente había empezado a hacerlo, mirar a la gente como si le hicieran gracia. Lightning lo habría abofeteado.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó tajante.

\- Que estamos atrapados por mi culpa. Ha escupido a Yuna como una cáscara.

\- ¿Escupido?

\- Es un decir. - se encogió de hombros.

La expresión le había revuelto el estómago. Bajó a toda prisa al saliente de la estatua donde se encontró la mirada avergonzada de Yuna. En perfecto estado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Estaba a punto de partirnos por la mitad cuando dijo que quería a Seifer. - anunció, parapetada en los brazos de Quistis. - Nos ha perdonado la vida.

\- ¿Por qué habéis entrado sólo dos? - se giró a Quistis, incrédula. ¿De qué servía un jefe de equipo que no cuidaba de su equipo?

\- Ha hecho trampas. - contestó Quistis, mirando con irritación a la puerta. - Teníamos tiempo de sobras pero decidió usar Zantetsuken para ponerlos entre la espada y la pared. Literalmente.

\- No esperé que alzara el arma contra nosotras… Pensé que podría hablar con él.

\- Tus poderes han hecho lo que podían hacer. - dijo la voz de Seifer a su espalda. - No os ha matado y os ha dejado marchar. Creo que eso no lo puede decir nadie que se haya enfrentado a Odín.

\- Tú puedes decirlo. - Quistis hablaba de Seifer y tanto Lightning como Yuna se lo quedaron mirando. - Por eso mismo te quiere a ti.

\- ¡Oh, Seifer! ¡Claro! ¡Tú venciste a Odín con el Zantetsuken inverso!

Lightning no sabía que le repateaba más: Que Yuna tuviera una enciclopedia mental con las andanzas de Seifer Almasy o que, por culpa del susodicho, estuvieran atrapadas en esas ruinas. Miró a uno y a otro sin poder ocultar su desagrado. Y mientras una le apartaba la mirada, incómoda, el otro se encogía de hombros. Intentaba ocultar el placer que le producía el reconocimiento pero a ella no la engañaba. _"Ufano como un pavo."_

\- El jodido no me lo ha perdonado. - respondió. - Pensaba que si no entraba en la cámara no se daría cuenta de mi presencia.

"_Pues inmólate ahí dentro y déjanos en paz."_ ¿Cómo podían confiar en alguien tan irresponsable y poco profesional? Sólo miraba por si mismo y no ayudaba en nada. Lo habría lanzado a la gruta ella misma y cerrado la puerta si no hubiera sido por la candorosa expectación con la que parecían haberla esperado.

\- Claire. - fue el susurro a su lado. Quistis se había movido y la miraba con ese cansancio eterno que parecía acompañarla últimamente.

Sin embargo era débil a su propio nombre, sobretodo cuando su instructora lo utilizaba para demostrar lo mucho que confiaba en ella. ¿Cómo podía negarse si ambas la miraban con tanta sinceridad?

\- Ninguna de las dos puede volver a entrar. - murmuró Yuna. - Hay una barrera.

\- No quiero que Seifer entre solo. Nos ha costado mucho encontrarlo, preferiría no tener que sacarlo de aquí para un entierro.

Frunció los labios, rabiando por el chantaje emocional. Era un trabajo y no podía negarse, pero ambas la trataban siempre como si la decisión fuera suya y de nadie más. Como si Lightning tuviera el poder de cambiar el rumbo de la misión a su juicio. Era una responsabilidad incómoda.

\- Tu honesta y desinteresada preocupación conmigo siempre me hace saltar las lágrimas, Trepe.

Ambas lo ignoraron, hablando entre sí con un par de levantamientos de cejas. Habría sido divertido si Lightning no tuviera ganas de irse a casa. Asintió levemente mientras soltaba el agarre de la funda a su sable pistola.

\- Por favor, id con cuidado. - fue la despedida de Yuna. Le pareció lo más ñoño que le habían dicho nunca, pero sentía que la maga lo decía de corazón. Era la primera vez que un G.F. no se comunicaba con ella y la había dejado en shock.

"_¿Cómo de agresivo tiene que ser para que no le haga ojitos a Yuna?"_ Empezó a ser consciente que no se enfrentaba a un enemigo común al adentrarse en el pasillo oscuro como la noche, Seifer delante de ella.

Sintió frío en los huesos al levantar la vista y encontrarse la máscara impertérrita de Odín. Parecía ajeno a todo, aunque se inclinaba levemente hacia su acompañante, como considerándolo con sus ojos llameantes.

\- _Lejos del camino andas ahora, guerrero. Tu sable está oxidado._ \- Su voz grave resonaba en la cámara a pesar de no haber movido los labios. Oyó la expiración de aire de Seifer a su lado mientras desenfundaba el sable pistola. Casi parecía una risa.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte.

Habría jurado que Odín parecía divertido pero ni un sólo músculo de su cara había cambiado de posición. De repente, una intención de movimiento la puso en alerta y saltó a un lado justo a tiempo de que la Zantetsuken se clavara en el suelo con una nube de polvo. Rodó a un lado y buscó a su compañero con la vista. Seifer no se había movido y la cimitarra se había clavado a unos milímetros de su cuerpo. Miraba fijamente al demonio con expresión desafiante.

"_Hay que reconocer que los tiene bien puestos."_ pensó mientras veía Seifer tomar impulso y darle un cabezazo al G.F.. _"Aunque pelee como un borracho de bar"_

El siguiente ataque lo paró con Hyperion y Lightning contuvo el aliento mientras un humano le hacía frente a una deidad de otra dimensión. Sin embargo la pierna de Siefer falló y la fuerza del mandoble lo mandó volando por los aires. Para el tercer ataque Lightning ya se había puesto en marcha.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - avisó Seifer. Cuando la hoja chocó contra su sable pistola notó lo que venía con el ataque: Una fuerza descomunal que casi le arranca los brazos y que apenas pudo soportar antes de ser enviada contra la pared. - ¡Lightning!

Pero Lightning no escuchaba. Furiosa, cargó contra el G.F. disparando sin parar y rodando por el suelo para darle por todos los lados. El ambiente se cargó con el olor a pólvora y la nube de polvo que levantó en su ataque. Para cuando se estabilizó, el sable espada quemaba y tenía a Sleipnir delante, sus cascos delanteros abalanzándose sobre ella.

Rodó por su vida, notando el suelo temblar con la caída del animal, que relinchó de sorpresa. Algo lo había atacado por la espalda con violencia. Para cuando Lightning recobró el aliento, Seifer estaba en medio de la cámara, Odín desmontado y Sleipnir de rodillas. El mercenario jadeaba como un animal enfurecido, los ojos verdes resaltados contra su barba rubia. Hyperion sacaba humo después de haber lanzado un Zantetsuken que había pillado a su enemigo desprevenido.

\- Odín es un fósil trasnochado, cadete, hay que vencerlo a la antigua. Las balas no harán nada contra él.

Lightning prefería las balas contra cualquier otro ataque pero absorbió el conocimiento como una esponja. De repente las luces de la estancia parpadearon y su propio instinto la obligó a ponerse en pie justo cuando una tormenta eléctrica descargó por toda la estancia. Iba dirigida a Seifer pero ni un sólo ser vivo entre esas cuatro paredes evitaría quedar frito con semejante intensidad.

Ella apenas se inmutó, su compatibilidad elemental con el rayo tan alta que pudo absorber la carga sin problemas. Se miró los dedos centelleantes y estudió a Odin, que se apoyaba contra el trono. Seifer se había quedado arrodillado, los hombros humeantes. Miraba a Lightning asombrado.

\- ¿Qué compatibilidad abismal es esa?

\- Siempre he sido así. - murmuró, incómoda ante su propia satisfacción. _"¿A mí que más me da que me alabe?"_ A pesar de las apariencias, verlo pelear le había recordado que estaba ante un veterano del sable pistola, uno de los únicos dos que había en el mundo. Squall había sido un buen profesor pero nunca había escuchado de él la admiración que Seifer le había dedicado.

\- Con esta compatibilidad las cosas cambian.

\- ¿No será al revés? - preguntó ella poniéndose a su espalda. Estaban en el centro con los enemigos a cada lado. - Ninguno de mis ataques elementales le va a hacer nada.

\- Si puedes soportar el rayo, podrás atacar a Sleipnir sin peligro.

\- ¿El caballo? - Miró con duda hacia la bestia de seis patas que estaba intentando ponerse en pie. - ¡Esa cosa casi me mata!

\- Parte de la fuerza de Odín viene de su montura. Si tu lo mantienes a raya podré hacerle frente. ¡Atenta!

Sleipnir alzó el morro, aumentando el poder de la siguiente descarga eléctrica. Tan cerca de Seifer, Lightning pudo hacer de pararrayos y absorber la energía que habría dejado a su compañero fuera de juego. Sintió confianza en la persona que tenía a su espalda, al igual que él había confiado en ella para cubrir la suya. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ir por su cuenta que no fue consciente que era una sensación que le gustaba.

Se lanzaron cada uno hacia adelante. Lightning se notaba liviana, las manos centelleando con los restos de los rayos absorbidos. Enfrentó a Sleipnir de frente para evitar una coz, pero en vez de cargar con sus patas traseras, el animal intentó un cabezazo. Lo agarró del bocado en el último momento y el impulso la hizo saltar para evitar la pisotada de sus poderosas patas. Sin darse cuenta, la cabriola la dejó en su grupa.

Hubo un momento de tensión en la que tanto la SeeD como el caballo no podían creerse haber terminado en esa posición. Nadie que no fuera a Odín montaba a Sleipnir. Era un sacrilegio sólo pensarlo. Lightning sintió el sudor frío correr por su nuca mientras notaba el cuello del caballo ladearse poco a poco hasta que brillo de sus ojos amarillos quedaron fijos en ella.

\- ¡Descarga sobre él! - fue la orden lejana de Seifer e, instintivamente, supo que tenía razón.

Llamó a Quetzaltcoalt con tanta urgencia que las alas del ave los rodearon a ambos en una esfera verde. _"¡Te has pasado imbécil!"_ pensó, sintiendo dolor. Sleipnir relinchó con angustia y se levantó sobre sus cuartos traseros. Para cuando el G.F. había desaparecido había caído sobre sus rodillas de nuevo, Lightning luchando por respirar encima.

\- _El óxido de tu espada es fuerte, mortal. _\- La voz mágica sonaba petulante y si hubiera tenido energía, la SeeD se habría echado a reír. Pero no las tenía. Ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza para ver a Odín arrodillado frente a Seifer, desapareciendo hacia su propia dimensión. Lo que si que pudo ver fue al propio Sleipnir desvanecerse.

\- Uau, cadete. - Seifer la cogió antes de que se desplomara, oliendo a barba chamuscada. - Esta mal que yo lo diga, pero hacemos buen equipo.

"_Y lo peor es que es verdad"_

_.-.-._

\- Este sitio me da escalofríos. - La voz fue un susurro pero retumbó en la alta capilla iluminada por antorchas que nunca se apagaban.

Era de los pocos espacios que habían mantenido las decoraciones incólumes, un registro de las inquietudes religiosas que habría hecho las delicias de cualquier aguerrido arqueólogo.

\- Como todo, es cuestión de saber apreciarlo. - oyó la voz de Quistis a un lado del altar. - Un gusto adquirido.

La estatua de una mujer con velo parecía seguirla con la mirada, el rostro cincelado en hierática magnificencia. Sus familiares la rodeaban, amenazantes. _"Adquirido. Ya."_

\- ¿Son todo brujas?

\- Con sus caballeros.

\- No consigo ver si las consideraban buenas o malas. - En las paredes las imponentes figuras femeninas hacían crecer los cultivos o lanzaban gente al fuego.

\- ¿Y cuándo se consigue ver eso? - La risa implícita en la voz de Quistis la persiguió a través del pasillo, dando forma a una idea extraña. Parecía este un lugar para la meditación, el único sonido, el crepitar del fuego. - Las consideraban poderosas, que era la realidad.

Yuna no había vivido a Adel ni Ultimecia. No sabía si las historias que había visto en televisión podían acercarse a la bruja que robaba luz de luna para alumbrar una ciudad entera. _"Ojalá alguien más listo que yo descifrara este lugar"_ pensó, fascinada por cada retablo por el que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué pone en los bordes?

\- No se sabe. En Avadán se encontraron algunas traducciones, pero lo tiene todo la universidad de Esthar. Famosa por su aperturismo.

Era una broma de la que sabía que debía reírse. Pero se le habían esfumado las ganas de aparentar y miro fijamente a la mujer que se acercaba por los bloques de la escalera. Quistis la había arrastrado a la capilla sin esperar el resultado de la batalla de sus compañeros. Batalla de la que Yuna se sentía responsable directa.

\- Me gusta este sitio. - titubeó un instante, notando el efecto que producía en ella aceptar ese hecho. - ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

\- Claro que te gusta. Fue hecho para adorar a las brujas. Los centreños sabían más de ellas que nadie en la historia. El mito de Hyne salió de las traducciones de Avadán, sabes?

Observó la mano extendida con aprensión. No era la primera vez que Quistis guardaba silencio para sorprenderla pero nunca le había parecido una manía hasta ese momento. _"Las sorpresas de antes me gustaban más"._

O igual no, su primer G.F. fue una trampa que Quistis le preparó en una caverna alejada de toda civilización. Era un rito de iniciación para todo Seed, le dijo. Pero Yuna no era SeeD, no estrictamente hablando. Había atendido la academia y sufrido a la instructora Trepe en exámenes complicadísimos pero su condición la había apartado siempre de los demás. Ella no necesitaba clases de magia, ella _las daba_.

Normal que otros alumnos, como Lightning, le tuvieran tanta tirria.

"_A la que he dejado en la boca del lobo._" Confiaba en las habilidades de Seifer y ella sin dudarlo. Aunque ellos no lo hicieran de vuelta. Poca gente lo hacía, a pesar de los años representando el papel de bondadosa hechicera. Quistis había sido una de esas personas, creyendo siempre en ella y sus habilidades. Metiéndola en retos imposibles de los que a veces tenía que sacarla corriendo.

La costumbre la hizo tomar su mano. Si no podía fiarse en su tía Quisty, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo en nadie más? Dejó que la llevara al altar, una losa de piedra con el escudo de lo que debía haber sido la ciudad. Enfrente de este Quistis le giró las manos y depositó las dos piedras rojas de la estatua. Se movía con lentitud, ejecutando un ritual. Las piedras estaban heladas y sentía en ellas una energía que no había sentido cuando las habían utilizado para abrir la entrada a la cámara de Odín.

\- ¿Qué les has…? - pero Quistis se llevó la mano a los labios, instándola con la mirada a poner las piedras en los recovecos que dejaba el escudo.

La losa se separó de su base en completo silencio, un mecanismo bien engrasado que no había notado el paso de los siglos. Un largo pasillo se extendía ante ella, los largos cables conviviendo con los retablos de piedra grabados. Yuna sabía que ese era un espacio para ella, para alguien como ella. Se adentró, sola, con un silencio reverente.

"_Igual los templos son lo mío."_ Caminaba deslumbrada por un laberinto de piedra, iluminado por haces de luz del día que se colaban por unas celosías en el techo. Aquí y allá se encontraba con las antorchas que parecían marcar los pasillos por los que debía entrar.

\- ¿Y bien? - La voz de Quistis la sacó de su trance cuando salió, después de no supo cuánto.

Miró el enorme cristal que llevaba entre las manos, de un azul resplandeciente. Cuando se lo pasó a la SeeD notó la corriente de energía entre las dos pero no le sorprendió. Todo en las ruinas parecía tener un uso mágico y maravilloso. Levantó la vista y vio, por la expresión de Quistis, que ella también había notado el intercambio.

\- ¿Para qué sirve?

\- Es un registro de la época. - Con mucho cuidado Quistis lo envolvió y lo metió en la bolsa de cuero que había estado cargando.

\- ¿Escrito?

\- No lo sé. - Sonrió con tristeza. - Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos. Esta debe haber sido la primera vez que alguien ha entrado aquí en siglos.

\- ¿Servirá para encontrar a mamá? - notó el nudo en la garganta cuando la mirada de la mujer se posó en todos lados menos en ella. La conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber qué significaba eso.

\- Puede…

"_No me mientas._" pensó, furiosa. "_Antes no me mentías así._" O igual sí y ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. A partir de la primera mentira ya había sido incapaz de tragarse todas las demás. No había peor traición que la de un adulto.

\- ¿Y Lightning? - añadió con rapidez, buscando un tema que no la hiciera querer atizarla. - ¿Crees que habrá tenido éxito?

Esta vez sí la miró, ojos azules contra ojos bicolor. _"Azules no."_ Al segundo habían cambiado a verde y luego a ámbar. Sin embargo Quistis parecía tranquila, sin esos dolores que solían recorrerla ni sucesos descontrolados a su alrededor. La luz sobre el altar era agradable y el aire seguía respirándose invernal. _"Este sitio le va bien." _

\- ¿Tu qué crees? - Levantó la radio que llevaba, con expresión triunfal.

.-.-.-.

Sólo cuando la luz del amanecer hizo brillar los ribetes dorados de proa se convenció de que no estaba soñando. Había dormido demasiado y, para cuando despertó a hacer el relevo a Lightning, esta estaba pegada a la ventana de la sala de mandos. A lo lejos la imponente figura del barco de los SeeDs blancos se dibujaba en la niebla mañanera.

\- Sabía que nos habían estado evitando. - dijo antes de darse cuenta de con quién hablaba.

\- Pues nos han tenido un mes y medio gastando vida con esto.

\- Tengo que despertar a las demás.

\- Déjalas dormir. - bebió de su café con parsimonia. - Todavía tardaremos una hora larga en llegar hasta ahí.

No fue una sorpresa cuando Lightning le ignoró por completo. Lo que sí lo fue es que se pensara durante un minuto el hacerle caso. Miró a Seifer, el punto blanco y dorado en la lejanía y la puerta varias veces antes de negar con la cabeza y salir.

"_Así que este es el famoso __buque__."_ Edea le había hablado de él, de la importante misión a la que los había entrenado durante décadas. Se atusó la barba con preocupación. _"Igual es momento de salir por patas."_ Sabía que el barco no era un destino para él y cuanto más se acercaban al acorazado, más nervioso se sentía.

Pero iba por contrato. Quistis había sido metódica hasta la saciedad, sentándolo cada dos semanas para pasar cuentas de sueldo, munición y manutención. Era digna de verse, gafas en ristre e informes sobre la única mesa del _Liki_, racaneándole hasta el último gil. También había sido el único momento en el que se había sentado voluntariamente con él a hablar.

La SeeD le huía como huía de sus compañeras. Esa enfermedad rarísima que la tenía enclaustrada en el barco, sólo bajando de él en las paradas para repostar. Tenía días buenos, como cuando volvieron de las ruinas de Centra y celebraron la victoria a Odín con una barbacoa en la playa. Seifer hacía años que no vivía una reunión con tanta gente que conociera.

"_Te has vuelto un blando."_ No recordaba haberlo pasado tan bien desde las borracheras interminables con Fuujin y Raijin. Era diferente cuando no eran desconocidos. Si habías luchado espalda contra espalda o compartido largas charlas (a regañadientes) en largos viajes en coche. Si podías hacer bromas sobre cosas del pasado y que esa persona lo _entendiera_.

Quistis entendía cada una de las referencias que le hacía, como si no hubieran pasado los años o los G.F. no hubieran consumido sus recuerdos. Ambos se habían resistido a ese aire de complicidad pero Seifer estaba empezando a no importarle. Esa noche y las que pasaron discutiendo sobre su sueldo eran pequeños momentos que atesoraría a su pesar. Estaba hambriento de compañía y sólo cuando lo habían encerrado en un barco con gente se había dado cuenta.

Era eso, y no otra cosa, lo que le hacía resistirse a la idea de salir pitando. Se lo había pasado bien, a su pesar, y ellas le gustaban. Pero había mentiras y vacíos deliberados en la historia que le estaban contando, un ambiente enrarecido a cada paso en falso y una inquietud constante en lo que a Quistis se refería. A estas alturas su instinto de supervivencia había encendido el código rojo y le gritaba que soltara lastre.

"_Las dejo en el barco y me piro." _Era un buen compromiso. Rinoa no tenía tantos lugares para esconderse y los SeeD blancos eran famosos por un acceso a la información privilegiado.

\- Ah, al fin. - Fue la voz cansada que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. No era uno de los buenos días de Quistis, la piel pálida hasta los labios. Iba enfundada en su capa de cuero con el chal de lana por encima y aún así parecía helada. Seifer reprimió el impulso de frotarle los hombros.

\- ¿Por qué crees que estaban huyendo de nosotros?

\- ¿Quién dice que estaban huyendo? - Giró la cabeza sorprendida ante su comentario y Seifer decidió tirar de la manta.

\- Tiene sentido, ¿No crees? Hemos rastreado la costa del cráter hasta la última caverna y ahora, en medio del mar, nos aparece el objetivo directito a nosotros. Como si hubieran sabido de nuestra posición y estuvieran jugando al gato y al ratón.

No se esperaba la sorpresa y preocupación que enturbiaron su rostro. Imaginaba que era otro de los vacíos argumentales en los que lo tenían encerrado y no que de verdad no supiera nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Lo ha dicho Lightning al ver aparecer el barco.

Eso pareció aplacarla y molestó a Seifer. ¿Por qué la jefa de equipo delegaba de esa manera en las dos recién estrenadas cadetes? No era esa la mujer responsable que conocía. Había detalles suficientes en su ademán para saber que no podía haber cambiado tanto en esos años. Pero también había una despreocupación que parecía atenazarla al suelo, como si estuviera demasiado cansada para ocuparse de los asuntos.

\- ¿Qué sabe Lightning que no sepas tú?

\- Es su hogar.

Iba a ladrarle un par de cosas cuando Yuna entró en la cabina, maravillada.

\- ¡Es enorme! - se acercó corriendo a la ventana. Hacía tanto frío esa mañana que ninguno se atrevía a ver la gran masa de metal y madera desde la cubierta. - Siempre había querido verlo, la abuela siempre hablaba de él como el refugio definitivo.

\- Definitivamente inútil querría decir. - murmuró, intentando controlar su genio.

El enorme mascarón de madera dorada ya había llegado a su vera, aunque estaba tan elevado que tuvieron que pegarse al cristal para verlo bien.

Lightning salió a toda prisa de la sala hacia la balaustrada de cubierta. Nada tenía que ver la SeeD hastiada y displicente con la chiquilla ilusionada que esperó en firmes a que conectaran el barco al buque con una pasarela y varias amarras y los invitaran a bordo.

\- ¡Claire! - Varias personas corrieron a por ella y se le lanzaron al cuello. Parecían genuinamente contentas de verla, como si la soldado fuera alguien amable y cariñoso que ya no tuvieran por ahí y que echaran mucho de menos. - ¡Hacía demasiado tiempo!

\- Nos ha costado encontraros. - Ahí estaba, lo más insólito de todo: Una sonrisa. Tímida y fugaz pero ahí estaba.

"_¿Quién es esta tía?"_

\- Una huérfana más salvada por el trabajo inestimable de Edea. - fue la contestación de Quistis a un pensamiento que debía haber dicho en alto. - Y ahora que ya es SeeD, podrá ocupar su rango dentro del barco.

\- ¿Es una SeeD blanca? ¿Desde cuándo hacéis intercambio?

\- Fue un caso especial. Era demasiado brillante para contentarla sólo con la formación en el buque. La enviaron a Balamb a que viera mundo y aprendiera de los mejores.

\- Espero que no te refieras a Squall.

\- Claro que me refiero a Squall, Seifer. - dijo, exasperada. - A estas alturas podrías aceptar que ganó la guerra.

\- Como si alguien pudiera olvidarlo. - gruñó. Típico de Quistis Trepe ser la adalid del comandante del Jardín de Balamb. - Sólo espero que sepa cagar en el baño de oro que le habéis montado entre todos.

Ella chasqueó la lengua con desagrado y Seifer tuvo un _flashback_ a ese gesto en la academia cada vez que le informaban de que su alumno se había enzarzado en una pelea. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía de eso? Sintió que había pasado un mundo desde el adolescente pendenciero al ermitaño descuidado que era ahora.

Habían varias personas en cubierta y, por algún motivo, tanto él como Quistis se habían quedado en la retaguardia. Como si el instinto de ambos los hubiera llevado a quedarse lo más cerca posible de la salida.

\- Bienvenida a casa Claire. - _"Oh Hyne"_. Reconoció esa voz al instante. Vio que Quistis sonreía débilmente antes de darse cuenta de la tensión que lo dominaba. Lo miró con alarma.

\- ¿Seifer?

El nombre se escuchó por encima del grupo, que había callado respetuosamente ante la llegada de su capitán. El hombre vestía una casaca blanca, demasiado formal para el pelo afro que lo acompañaba. Había estado apretando con cariño el brazo de la recién llegada pero su expresión se había endurecido de inmediato.

\- Almasy. - dijo con sequedad. La tripulación se apartó como si estuvieran apestados, dejando un corredor entre él y Quistis y el capitán del barco de los SeeDs blancos.

\- Katzroy. - respondió Seifer. A pesar de llevar su abrigo característico todo el mundo tenía problemas con la melena y la barba. Sólo hasta que llegaban a la cicatriz solía llegar el reconocimiento. Y, con él, la animosidad más inmediata.

\- Capitán Katzroy. - intentó interrumpir Quistis, consciente de un nuevo contratiempo con el que no había contado. - ¿Qué…?

"_Sabía que tendría que haber dado media vuelta." _

\- Maldito bastardo, ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí?

\- Sazh, ¿Qué sucede? - Lightning trató de calmarlo con una mano en su brazo. - Es sólo el guardaespaldas de Quistis.

Otra sorpresa inexplicable: que la cadete reaccionara defendiéndolo, aunque fuera con una distracción tan pobre como aquella. Sazh Katzroy le apartó la mano con suavidad antes de explicar con pesar:

\- Por culpa de este malnacido tuvimos que dejar a Dajh en Trabia.

"_Se acabó"_ Lo pudo ver en la capa de escarcha que galvanizó la expresión de la SeeD y giró todas las cabezas del barco en su dirección. Esta era una comunidad pequeña, si un problema afectaba a todos, cómo de grave era una falta hacia su capitán. Seifer recordaba el incidente con Katzroy pero nunca se había considerado el culpable sino un instrumento más en la larga lista de malas coincidencias. Pero cualquiera intentaba explicarse con la hostilidad que se había despertado.

\- ¡Prendedle! - No tenía ni que dar la orden. Varias personas habían desenfundado armas y los dos SeeDs más voluminosos se le aparecieron a cada lado. Desenvainar Hyperion ahí en medio era demasiado peligroso.

\- ¡Capitán! - La única que no parecía haberse enterado de que no había escapatoria era Quistis, que se interpuso en el camino de los gorilas. - Está incumpliendo los tratados internacionales. ¡Nos ha invitado a bordo! No es esa forma de cumplir la ley y costumbre.

\- Igual no se ha enterado, Trepe. - Sazh se había acercado y le hablaba sin mirarla. Los ojos estaban fijos en Seifer. - Pero en este mar, la ley soy yo.

La corriente de energía fue inmediata. Un soplo de algo inexplicable que les aprisionó el pecho y les hizo ver negro durante un segundo. Seifer había sufrido ese poder antes y trastabilló contra la barandilla, aterrado. Entonces, tal y como había venido, la sensación desapareció. Una nube había cubierto el sol y un viento helado removió cabelleras.

\- ¿Qué diantres ha sido eso? - El capitán había palidecido. Seguía mirando al mercenario como si fuera culpable, aunque este parecía tan desorientado como los demás.

Sazh no se dio cuenta pero Seifer estaba sumando dos más dos. Cuando pudo tenerse en pie se fijó en Yuna y Quistis, que se habían apretado la una contra la otra. O más bien, Yuna retenía a su instructora entre sus brazos, como si pudiera contener lo que fuera que encendía las mejillas de Quistis. El cansancio y la palidez habían desaparecido de golpe y Seifer buscó en sus ojos lo que ya sabía que encontraría: Un color ámbar que rielaba entre púrpura y blanco.

\- ¡Trepe! - Intentó forcejear contra los que lo arrastraban a la escotilla pero sólo le sirvió para que le retorcieran un brazo. Aún así tuvo tiempo para mirar de frente el rostro transformado de la SeeD, sus pestañas oscuras y unos labios que parecían manchados en sangre. Los ojos, que ya empezaban a recuperar su color original, eran iguales a los que se había sometido veinte años atrás.

Los ojos de una bruja.

.-.-.-.


	2. (Mar de) Centra

**SUCESIÓN DE BRUJAS**

**Capítulo 2**

.-.-.-.

Había una cama, con una mujer de pelo plateado tumbada en ella, iluminada por la luz de una claraboya. Era una luz cálida y reconfortante que le recordaba a su infancia. Las arrugas que surcaban su rostro hablaban de muchos años a cuestas. La magia que había terminado con su vida todavía la rodeaba, buscando una salida.

"La siguiente serás tú."

Sólo cuando parpadeó, mucho tiempo después, se dio cuenta de los secos que tenía los ojos. Se llevó las manos a la cara para notar las venas bulbosas que sobresalían por su frente y el principio de unas orejas picudas. Sabía que debían rielarle los ojos pero esta vez no se quedó ciega mientras lo hacían.

Tampoco se tambaleó la estructura, no vino un huracán ni un tsunami arrolló el barco. Estaba sola en la habitación, ninguna anciana acompañándole ni un ejército de SeeDs dispuestos a terminar con su vida. Jadeó y se ladeó, encogiéndose.

"_No vomites. Novomitesnovomitesnovomites."_ La parte más práctica de su cabeza le decía que el encerado era de excelente calidad para echarlo a perder con su bilis. Se inclinó hasta el borde de la cama y se dejó caer, esperando que el suelo estuviera frío y la calmara un poco.

No tuvo ni que invocarlo: el hechizo de Aero la acompañó en su caída como el mejor ayudante. A la que tocó la madera sintió dolor cuando sus sentidos se expandieron por ella, saliendo de ella, propagándose por todas las superficies.

\- No creo que se le pueda acusar de nada. - Era la voz que sentía a través. Yuna estaba a un pasillo de distancia. No había percibido nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo, así que pudo entretenerse en observarla desde todos los ángulos.

Su poder de megavibración servía de ataque, jamás había pensado en utilizarlo como un sónar. Le daba oído y un mapa mental de la situación de las cosas. Los hombros erguidos de Yuna mientras Lightning caminaba de arriba a abajo, nerviosa. No podía ver los colores pero no los necesitaba. Sabía que ambas estarían sonrojadas de malgastar aliento.

\- No le conoces de nada. Y yo tampoco. - Ah, la buena de Lightning, siempre escupiendo la realidad en la cara. - ¿A quién creeré antes, a mi padre o a un conocido psicópata?

Un ruido que parecía cercano la distrajo. No era un ruido, ni era cercano. Un SeeD salía de un despacho y alguien que sólo podía ser el capitán discutía con otros dos. Quistis había amplificado sus ondas poco a poco, avanzando a través de cada escotilla y cada suelo. La cabina del capitán seguía teniendo su recio escritorio y las librerías empotradas, tal y como las recordaba.

\- Merecen un consejo de guerra. Todos ellos.

\- Imagino que sabes que Heartilly es alguien a quien tenemos el deber de proteger.

\- Protegíamos a Eleone. Esto e' distinto.

\- Los acompañantes no importan. Es Almasy el que debe enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

\- Sazh… - Reconoció a Zone y centró su energía en detallar sus facciones. Como buen hombre de mar, su rostro había envejecido con la sal y el sol. - ¿No querrás llamarlo venganza?

\- Mi hijo traicionó todos los preceptos por su culpa. - El capitán era un animal enjaulado. Parecía haber llevado horas dándole vueltas al tema y caminaba aquí y allá sin parar. Era divertido haber visto ese mismo gesto en la chica que lo había llamado "padre" un minuto atrás. - Está vetado de por vida y Hyne sabe que no sé cuándo volveré a verle. Ese hijo de puta debe pagar por ello.

\- ¿Pensaba que lo importante e' que se había finiquitado a Auron?

\- ¡Eso también!

\- No puedes ajusticiar al prisionero así como así. No le tengo ningún aprecio a ese cabrón, pero no es así como hacemos las cosas. - Se sobresaltó cuando Sazh pegó un puñetazo sobre la mesa. - ¿No?

\- ¿Y qué proponéis? ¿Le pongo un lazo al sable pistola y lo dejamos marchar?

\- Sigue la jurisdicción naval. Reclama la potestad de enjuiciarlo.

\- No me arriesgaré a que haya la más mínima posibilidad…

Algo fuera de la sala reclamó su atención con más fuerza que la discusión que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Ni siquiera los compartimentos secretos de la sala pudieron retenerla. Se adentró en el buque, sabiendo lo que encontraría. Estaba en un antiguo almacén de puerta sellada, esta vez sin apenas madera que poder quemar o astillar. La bota con punta reforzada golpeaba con hastío la puerta pero no podía hacer mucho más. Lo habían esposado contra la pared y tenía muy poco margen de maniobra.

"_Pensaba que me lo encontraría furioso."_ Pero parecía aburrido, como si esta no fuera una anécdota más que contar. Sin embargo, algo lo puso en guardia. Interesada, centró su energía a su alrededor, fijándose en los pequeños detalles que su poder pudiera percibir. La inclinación de su espalda, la tensión de su mandíbula y, de repente, sus ojos ceñudos. Era imposible, pues ella no era más que ondas, pero podía sentirlos en ella. Y lo que vio la paralizó.

\- Aléjate de mí, bruja.

Se retrajo de golpe. La palabra mágica hizo estragos en el poco control que tenía sobre su red y fue como un estirón a un músculo que ejercitaba por primera vez. El dolor de la rampa le recorrió el cuerpo y la mente y la dejó jadeando contra la madera. Acurrucada en el suelo sintió deseos de llorar y no los contuvo, demasiado cansada para evitarlo.

"_Mierda, Squall. Todo es culpa tuya." _

Ni siquiera fue consciente cuando su propio cuerpo desconectó y la hundió en un sueño profundo. Esta vez las lágrimas sirvieron para ahuyentar los demonios y no tuvo ningún sueño que la atormentara.

.-.-.-.

Se mantuvo erguida en su silla, observando la luz del atardecer, ignorando las miradas y los cuchicheos de todos los que recorrían el pasillo y se giraban para estudiarla. Sabían quién era y algunos no tenían reparos en pasar varias veces para quedarse con su cara. Pero estaba acostumbrada. Y tenía una misión

"_Arreglaré este entuerto aunque tenga que hundir el condenado barco."_ Total, ¿Qué tenía que perder? La única aliada que podía quedarle apenas se tenía en pie. Seifer estaba encerrado vete a saber dónde. Y Lightning…

\- Por su culpa el hijo de Sazh no puede volver al barco. Lo secuestró para conseguir nuestra localización y, cuando eso no funcionó, mató al antiguo capitán.

Había sido imposible convencerla que lo que decía era imposible. Ella lo conocía, no podía haber asesinado a sangre fría un hombre tan importante como el capitán Auron. Pero Lightning no quería ni oír hablar de discutir la versión, creía sin parpadear lo que le contaban.

"_La soldado perfecta."_ pensó Yuna con resentimiento. De todas las personas ella había sido la única cuya coraza no había podido traspasar. ¡Había conseguido información de Seifer Almasy: criminal de guerra, avezado guerrero, consumado ermitaño! Pero era apelar a los años que llevaban viviendo en el Jardín juntas y la SeeD ni siquiera pestañeaba. La había dejado a merced de la burocracia y la soledad. _"__No ha escatimado ni una sonrisa con __los__ del barco."_

Yuna no gustaba a las chicas de su edad. Solía relacionarse siempre con adultos, que la trataban como un monstruo con conveniente bozal o, peor aún, como una curiosidad de feria. Y los chicos… Los chicos querían a Yuna Heartilly, "la bruja rompecorazones". Así se había llamado el número especial de "Mil novias" que decoraba muchas taquillas de sus compañeros. Todavía tenía pesadillas de la intensa vergüenza que pasó con esa túnica transparente.

"Han de verte como un ser humano." Había dicho su madre. Verla la habían visto, eso estaba claro.

Cuando la intentaron humillar en clase, Lightning fue de las pocas que se puso de su parte. Quemó la revista y le partió dos dientes al cabecilla. Tenía esos destellos de respeto que la deslumbraban para luego contestar en tersos monosílabos si intentaba acercarse un poco más.

Yuna sabía cuando no gustaba, pero en este caso no podía captar las señales. Era como si Lightning tuviera un medidor oculto de Yuna que al rebasarse diera pie a todas las discusiones y bombas de humo. Nunca era capaz de captar qué la había hecho llegar hasta el límite de su aguante.

"_Podríamos ser amigas. Sé que podríamos serlo."_ Hacía tres años que lo pensaba, desde que la había visto aparecer en la zona de entrenamiento y no se había ni inmutado ante el poder de Yuna. _"Hyne sabe que me iría muy bien un amigo en estos momentos."_

\- Er… ¿Heartilly?

Se levantó como un resorte para encontrarse con el tupé pelirrojo más largo que había visto en su vida. Ni siquiera Zell había conseguido un flequillo tan espigado como el del SeeD blanco que se le acercaba.

\- ¿Está el capitán disponible? - preguntó, ansiosa.

\- No. - dijo tajante, aunque pareció arrepentirse cuando vio la expresión de ella. - Hemos preparado una habitación para cada uno, las mejores que tenemos.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el pasillo se estaba llenando pero de gente corriendo hacia el exterior. La alarma no había sonado y sólo los SeeDs uniformados parecían ir con un propósito. El chico parecía nervioso, la urgencia de unirse a sus compañeros visible en su rostro.

\- ¿Y Seifer?

Dejó de mirar al lado y se centró en ella.

\- Almasy está en custodia.

\- ¿Puedo verle?

\- Por supuesto que no. - La mueca de incredulidad habría sido divertida si no estuviera tan nerviosa. - Se está haciendo tarde y…

\- ¿Pasa algo fuera?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- No dejas de mirar hacia la escotilla. Puedes ir fuera con tus compañeros si quieres. - Yuna no pensaba moverse del sitio, mejor sacárselo de encima.

\- No, tengo órdenes de…

\- ¡Wakka! - dijo una voz desde fuera.

Ambos se quedaron mirando y aquí Yuna tuvo que resistir una sonrisa triunfal. Era obvia la encrucijada, tan patente en el rostro del chico que era imposible no reírse un poco de él. Si salía la dejaría sin supervisión, si se quedaba estaría abandonando lo que era obviamente un grito de auxilio.

\- Puedo ir contigo si quieres.

Negó con la cabeza pero sirvió para ayudarle a tomar una decisión y salió escopeteado hacia afuera. Yuna no le había mentido, su curiosidad siempre ganándole la delantera, lo siguió a una distancia prudencial.

Cuando vio los monstruos su primer instinto fue expandir sus sentidos para atender si Quistis estaba teniendo otra crisis. Pero no había nada, sólo el pulso habitual de energía contenida. Nada que pudiera explicar el ejército de enormes focarroles que golpeaban contra el barco, creando una muralla para que otros más grande pudieran escalar.

Todo el que no fuera SeeD en activo había abandonado la zona y oyó varios avisos de gente que captó su presencia mientras batallaban. Ahora sí sonaba la alarma. Vio al capitán en el centro de la refriega, sus pistolas tumbando peces gigantes a velocidad vertiginosa en el frío atardecer.

Pero Yuna no sentía el frío. Ni el miedo. El ejército de monstruos era sobrecogedor, pero una voz en su interior le hablaba de como cocinarlos hasta que no quedaran ni las espinas. O no tan interior. Cuando miró hacia arriba, Ifrit gruñía amenazador.

Los G.F. necesitaban de la invocación para poder llegar a su plano, pero en el caso de Yuna la puerta siempre estaba abierta. Su poder se encargaba de darles vía libre, aunque a veces eso los hiciera aparecer incluso cuando no los había llamado. O atacar cuando ni siquiera había planteado una estrategia.

\- Wakka, ¡a tu espalda! - avisó.

"_¿Por qué hay tantos?"_ pensó mientras cortaba el aire con su vara. Al ejecutar los pasos de una invocación, el plano se abría en su totalidad, permitiendo mucha más libertad y poder a los G.F.s. Era una danza compleja, con movimientos que había aprendido a base de prueba y error ya que no había nadie que pudiera enseñárselos.

Cuando los focarroles envolvieron al G.F. el gesto de Yuna mandó a Ifrit al aire, donde podría explotar en llamas sin herir a nadie. No se dio cuenta que la rodeaban por el lado hasta que Rubí se posó en su hombro y chilló hacia el peligro. El ataque de hielo de sus enemigos fue rebotado por el hechizo espejo, pero eso no evitó que siguieran avanzando.

\- ¡Heartilly! - Rodó por el suelo hasta situarse al lado de Wakka, que atacaba con una esfera de metal y púas que se comportaba como un bumerán. Tumbó la primera línea de enemigos de un plumazo. - ¡Vete dentro, los civiles nos ponen en peligro a todos!

Wakka se había puesto enfrente de ella, protegiéndola del enjambre que se acumulaba en cubierta. Cuando Yuna fue a replicar, Ifrit habló por ella y se plantó enfrente de ambos con un rugido que hizo temblar los huesos. Miró a Wakka con desdén antes de lanzarse a la marabunta.

\- Hyne misericordioso. - Poca gente usaba ya G.F.s y todavía menos gente había podido verlos en un estado de semi libertad, tomando decisiones e interactuando en la batalla. Wakka parecía aterrado ante esa posibilidad.

Rubí volvió a chillar y Yuna empujó a Wakka fuera de la trayectoria de la lluvia de munición que tumbó la siguiente ola de atacantes. Sazh y Lightning con armas humeantes bajaron de los pescantes que se habían alzado durante el ataque. En ellos los SeeDs blancos se habían posicionado para ganar perspectiva y poder atacar en un rango mayor.

La sincronía de ambos en los ataques era obvia. Yuna envidió de inmediato la capacidad de Lightning para encajar su patrón de ataque a la perfección con quienquiera que le cubriera las espaldas. No era sólo una ventaja de la versatilidad del sable pistola, podía verlo en como analizaba de inmediato las habilidades de su equipo.

\- Mierda Wakka, tenías un sólo trabajo. - masculló y sólo porque se había puesto a su lado fue capaz de escucharla.

Yuna se enfadó. No solía hacerlo, era firme creyente en que si tenía que enfadarse viviría constantemente en ese estado. Por lo tanto no se enfadaba. Pero podía abrir portales dimensionales e invocar magia cuyo poder no podrían alcanzar ni todos los soldados de ese barco unidos. Y si Lightning, estúpida Lightning, pensaba que necesitaba una niñera o que no podía encargarse de una batalla ella sola, estaba dispuesta a demostrarle quien mandaba.

La risa maligna de Ifrit no se hizo esperar. Había notado su ira y bebía de ella con diversión, alimentándose de sus emocioens. Lightning miró al G.F. con aprensión, notando el cambio de actitud. Sumó dos más dos rápido y se giró a enfrentarla. Yuna ya corría escaleras arriba.

Saltó por la barandilla hacia el centro de la cubierta, flotando en el aire mientras ejecutaba los pasos de su danza. Fuegos fatuos de lava y tierra la envolvieron poco a poco, guiando los bancos de focarroles a nadar por los cielos en su busca. No podían evitarlo, la energía los tenía atrapados en su flujo, poniéndolos a tiro y alcance de todas las armas, cayendo en su camino a la luz. Ya no había luz del sol, así que los fuegos iluminaban a Yuna como si estuviera en un escenario. Era una sensación conocida, las miradas puestas en ella, la función en su apogeo.

Mientras Eolo creaba un manto por el que pudiera bailar, Ifrit ya extendía los brazos detrás de él, utilizando el aire extra para darle vida a la enorme bola de fuego. Como polillas, los focarroles se veían impelidos a nadar hasta la muerte por combustión.

Enmedio de la oscuridad del mar, el fuego de Ifrit era cegador. No había ojo que no estuviera puesto en la figura danzante que arrastraba los monstruos a su muerte. Enfocó su ira al fuego y dejó que quemara y se extinguiera junto con ellos.

Había oscurecido por completo para cuando el último enemigo murió. A pesar del botín en el suelo y los desperfectos, nadie parecía capaz de mover un músculo, ojos fijos en la pequeña figura que tocaba el suelo. Sazh y Lightning la esperaban.

\- Había olvidado lo que era veros en acción. - Había una reverencia en la voz de Sazh que la complació. - Gracias por prestarnos tu poder Yuna.

Sólo las palabras del capitán parecieron romper el miedo que se masticaba en el barco. Los ojos que había visto durante el día, curiosos, eran ahora apabullados y cautos, conscientes de la clase de poder que albergaban en su seno. Estaba acostumbrada y casi podía decir que no le importaba.

"_Lo que sí me importa es ver si ha aprendido su lección."_ No quería que la temieran, pero no podía soportar que no respetaran su poder. Era otra de las incongruencias que Lightning le despertaba.

La guerrera permanecía inmutable, haciendo ver que asentía a cada palabra de su capitán. Pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Yuna ardió en un fuego más temible que el que había invocado. Tragó saliva, incapaz de descifrar la turbulencia del gesto de Lightning, notando sus mejillas arder. No sabía porqué sentía vergüenza, pero no pudo controlarla.

"_¿Son celos? ¿De mi poder?" _

A pesar de todo, la tripulación del barco seguían siendo soldados. A un par de gestos de su superior empezaron a ponerse en marcha.

\- ¿Qué puede haber llamado a tal cantidad de criaturas?

\- Nos pasó algo parecido cuando Edea volvió al barco. Por eso no deberíamos quedarnos quietos cuando tenemos una bruja a bordo. Su energía los atrae como polillas a la luz.

\- Nunca mejor dicho. - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Se giraron para encontrarse a Quistis en la puerta de la escotilla. Tuvo la sensación de que veía dentro del terremoto de emociones que Yuna estaba experimentando. Sintió alivio al verla bien, pero su presencia era un desagradable recordatorio de la penosa situación en la que estaban.

\- Trepe, no sé si es cosa tuya, pero felicidades por ambas SeeDs. - Sacudió con cariño el hombro de Lightning y esta pareció despertar de su enfado. Miró al pistolero con algo parecido al afecto. - Claire y yo hacía mucho que no practicábamos juntos, pero me ha seguido el ritmo al minuto.

\- Me alegro mucho que Balamb haya podido ayudar. Aunque imagino que ahora es más SeeD blanca que de Balamb.

\- Bueno, es algo que debe decidir ella.

\- Dije que volvería y aquí estoy.

\- Curiosa primera misión encomendada si ni siquiera la terminas.

Era fascinante la familiaridad con la que Sazh la manejaba. Conseguía de su ahijada expresiones que nadie en el Jardín habría podido contemplar. En el barco era más la huérfana Claire que Lightning la SeeD. Podía ser cariñosa, poner morros o enrojecer como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

\- Esa misión no puede terminar sin Seifer Almazy, Katzroy. - anunció Quistis, interrumpiendo la frágil concordia. - Tiene que haber alguna manera de que podamos solucionar esto cuánto antes.

\- Almasy saldrá cuando haya sido juzgado en consecuencia.

\- ¿Un juicio naval? - arqueó una ceja, incrédula. - ¿Vas a ser tú el juez imparcial?

\- Como tú la imparcial abogada que evitará que le descerraje un tiro en la sien. Es la decisión más ecuánime. Hyne sabe que no le daría una oportunidad pero…

\- Puedes juzgarlo todo lo que quieras cuando acabemos, pero una misión S de Jardín debería tener prioridad sobre los asuntos internos de…

\- El barco estuvo en riesgo de destrucción por culpa de ese criminal. Ha escapado la justicia común todo este tiempo, no vamos a dejarle dar ni un paso más sin que esta se ejecute.

Iba a ser imposible. Yuna podía escuchar todos los tecnicismos sobre derecho que se iban lanzando en medio de la noche helada y sabía que seguirían atadas de manos. A pesar de su antagonismo histórico, Quistis parecía dispuesta a pelear por Seifer. Y Sazh Katzroy estaba decidido a hacerles pasar por todos los aros burocráticos para salirse con la suya.

"_Debería ser lo que estaba buscando."_ Ninguno de sus intentos por frustrar la misión habían dado tanto fruto como la presencia de Seifer en ese barco. Pero ahora que lo conocía, ahora sabía que no era justo utilizarlo de esta forma.

Tenía que liberarlo.

.-.-.-.

Seifer apretó los dientes cuando las esposas le mordieron la carne de las muñecas. Lightning levantó la vista pero debió ver que no era para tanto y las dejó como estaban. Con metódico sadismo hizo lo mismo para sus pies y su cuello, dejándolo inmóvil en la silla.

Había intentado hablar con ella al principio, cuando al amanecer había aparecido para llevarlo a las duchas. La Lightning hosca y displicente del _Liki_ era un amor comparado con el robot silencioso que le tocó. Conocía su capacidad innata para bloquear cualquier conversación que no le interesara y hasta el susurro más agresivo de Seifer cayó en saco roto.

Sólo cuando lo hubo dejado sin circulación en las extremidades se permitió prestarle atención.

\- Me han pedido que te comunique que mañana empieza tu juicio por la muerte del antiguo capitán. - dijo, átona.

Seifer cerró los ojos para controlar una expresión de exasperación. _"__Vamos a morir todos, pero lo importante ahora es __seguir las normas__.__"_

\- Seguro que mantendrá todas las garantías de imparcialidad. - ironizó Quistis al entrar, cargada con una toalla y una caja.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, el corazón en la garganta. Vio a Lightning murmurarle cosas como si fuera una persona normal que tuvieran que tener en su seno.

\- El capitán hará lo correcto. - dijo la cadete con seriedad. Miró la mano de su jefa en su hombro, sorprendida por el contacto.

\- Tú misma le has visto la cara Claire. No te engañes sobre lo que está pasando aquí.

Sólo entonces la Lightning que conocía salió a la superficie y echó un vistazo al moratón que decoraba su mejilla. Y como lo había visto en la ducha, bajó hasta las costillas, donde sabía que habían marcas aún más preocupantes. Un relámpago de ansiedad traicionó su rostro antes de salir al pasillo.

"_No me dejes solo con esta."_ Para cuando quiso articular su grito la escotilla ya estaba firmemente cerrada. Seifer probó a resistir sus cadenas pero eran excepcionales, los cilindros del cuello obligándolo a mantener la cabeza alzada. Le salió un gañido cuando se encontró a Quistis enfrente de él.

\- No hay nada peor que un novato. - murmuró con rabia, pasando dos dedos por la magulladura de su rostro. Al notar el frío de la magia curativa, Seifer volvió a resistir las ataduras.

\- No me toques.

\- Parte de la pantomima es asegurar tu identidad. - dijo, ignorándolo. - Quieren verte el rostro tal y como lo recuerdan. Pero no puedo afeitarte así.

Seifer apenas la escuchaba, preparando las barreras mentales que habían de protegerlo de cualquier lavado de cerebro. Había sido uno de los muchos entrenamientos a los que Edea lo había sometido, a su pesar. Podía entender las palabras, pero no escuchar la música detrás de ellas.

Sin embargo no hubo más palabras de las que preocuparse. Quistis se arremangó y con tranquilo ademán se dedico a recortarle la barba, en silencio. De vez en cuando pasaba por la herida y el gesto de dolor la hacía inclinarse hacia él. No había ondas de magia ni ojos rielantes, sólo la mueca de preocupación y dos dedos helados acelerando el proceso de curación un poco más.

Era este un hechizo del que no había oído hablar. El sonido del agua a través de la claraboya y el ric rac de las tijeras eran relajantes. Para cuando empezó a bajar la guardia y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya le habían enjabonado la cara y estaban recortándole el cabello. Las manos a través de su pelo le provocaron un incómodo escalofrío. Las restricciones tintinearon con su sorpresa.

Quistis no detuvo el corte, aunque hizo ademán de buscar heridas en su cráneo, por si estaba haciéndole daño. La notaba tan cerca que su cerebro no paraba de proporcionarle escenarios en los que esas tijeras acababan en su garganta con la risa maníaca de la SeeD de fondo. Era enervante el mutismo pero Seifer no pensaba traicionarse hablando. No le daría esa oportunidad por muy convincente que fuera la docilidad que estaba demostrando. Cuando la vio aparecer en su campo de visión trató de ignorarla, pero algo en su manera de respirar le llamó la atención. ¿Qué estaba mirando?

"_Oh, Hyne."_ Estaba erecto. Ni se había dado cuenta, su mente y su cuerpo desasociados por completo. La primera mucho más preocupada que la segunda, eso estaba claro. Seifer estaba tan aturdido que ni sintió vergüenza. Ni siquiera se acordó de aplicar su entrenamiento cuando levantó los ojos al rostro de ella, leyendo con avidez su expresión.

"_No la mires. Jamás __le sostengas la mirada a una bruja.__"_ Pero Quistis parecía más preocupada en su teatro de hacer ver que no le miraba la entrepierna. En los largos minutos que siguió el afeitado, Seifer mantuvo la erección intacta, incapaz de entender la reacción de su cuerpo. No era un adolescente con incontinencia, sabía a la perfección dónde estaba y los peligros en los que se encontraba.

\- Lo siento. - fue la palabra que rompió el silencio. La voz sonó el punto justo de quebrada para forzar su mirada en ella, en la manera como anclaba sus ojos en la mejilla afeitada. Le olían las manos a loción de después del afeitado, algo demasiado hogareño e íntimo para su gusto.

Sabía que este era el momento clave: un descuido y sería pasto de las llamas. Pero estaba tan asustado que no quería perderse ni un sólo movimiento de la bruja. La manera como gravitaba encima de él, el gesto de profundo arrepentimiento que parecía tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo. Los nervios de ella eran aún peores que cualquier instinto asesino.

Cuando Quistis levantó la mirada tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que apenas se veía azul. No, azul no, ámbar. Luego verde. Luego castaño. Cada vez más cerca era más fácil detectar los cambios de color. Sintió que le faltaba aire cuando notó el puño cerrarse en su camiseta y levantársela. Iba a morir, apenas le quedaba oxígeno para gritar y tenía una rigidez en los pantalones que estaba llegando a un punto incómodo.

A pesar de prepararse para la muerte el contacto en la zona vapuleada de las costillas lo hizo sobresaltarse de dolor. Luego desapareció cuando los labios de Quistis le obligaron a abrir la boca. No conocía el viento blanco, pero sintió sus efectos cuando un aliento frío entró por su garganta y calmó todo el dolor, incluido el de las rozaduras de las esposas. La mano en su costado era un ancla cálida que mantenía la cura concentrada en la magulladura más fea.

La parte más egoísta de Seifer clamaba al cielo. Si se estiraba podría hacer que lo tocara con más intensidad. El tirón sexual lo llamaba a acortar distancias y a obligarla a besarlo con algo más que el tímido roce con el que lo estaba torturando. Se arqueó un poco y consiguió que los cuatro dedos en su costado fueran una palma completa. Una corriente de placer oscura lo recorrió, acallando los gritos de horror de su cerebro. Notó el cambio en la respiración de ella, que había dejado de curarlo y ahora, simplemente, lo besaba.

"_Pero ven aquí idiota."_ Le fastidiaba los miramientos de Quistis, que se dedicaba a calentar hombres maniatados e indefensos pero luego gravitaba en un beso demasiado casto. Abrió más la boca y deslizó la lengua, buscando más contacto.

Quistis se separó con brusquedad, trastabillando hasta la mesa. Parecía como si hubiera absorbido todo el miedo de Seifer y estuviera a punto de echarse a gritar. Se llevó una mano al pecho y luego a la boca.

\- Lo siento. - dijo, de nuevo. - Oh, Hyne, lo siento.

\- ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo Trepe? - Al hablar, con la voz masticando su propio deseo, se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba. Se había descuidado y era pasto de las llamas. - ¡¿Qué cojones, Trepe?!

\- Mierda. Pensaba que lo tenía controlado. - La mano iba del pecho a la mejilla, de la mejilla a los labios. Estaba atacada. - Oh, Hyne, ¿Hago esto cada vez? ¿Desde la primera vez?

El tirón del orfanato donde casi la besa. La mirada incandescente en el barco. La atracción inexplicable y abrupta que Quistis podía ejercer a voluntad, como buena bruja. Seifer había estado tan preocupado por el lavado cerebral que no había pensado que podían apelar a su instinto con mucha más efectividad.

Por eso estaba tan arrepentida. Era consciente del poder que podía ejercer sobre él. Podía convertirlo en un amasijo de deseo con sólo acercarse un poco, atarlo con esa estúpida expresión de necesidad y volverlo, una vez más, un títere sin voluntad.

\- Cosmos misericordiosa, como se te ocurra acercarte otra vez a mí te juro que te rebano el pescuezo.

Puede que no fuera muy convincente, atado de pies y manos como estaba, pero Quistis pareció tomarse la amenaza muy en serio. Lo miraba como si fuera una advertencia andante y tragó saliva antes de girar el rostro. Fue entonces cuando, de entre los mechones rubios, Seifer se fijó por primera vez en las marcas azuladas y verdes que nacían de su pómulo. Eran un pálido eco de aquellas que habían surcado la cara de Edea, eones atrás.

\- El juicio. Mañana. Estoy intentando preparar una defensa.

\- Mejor que no aparezcas ante los SeeDs blancos envenenada de magia hasta las pestañas, Trepe. Igual no quieres que el juicio pase a ser el tuyo. - Una mano fue inmediatamente a cubrirse el rostro con los mechones. Lo miró, apabullada, y Seifer sintió un triunfo desagradable. - No me verás en banquillo de la defensa si eso pasa.

.-.-.-.

No era consciente de que se sentía atrapada. Había pasado los días después del ataque con todas las tareas de cubierta para estar expuesta al frío, el salitre y el eterno horizonte del mar. El esfuerzo físico no había calmado sus inquietudes como esperaba. Seguía preocupada y, de rebote, con las manos sangrantes.

\- Wakka, te he dicho que no necesito que me acompañes.

\- Madre mía, que no vengo por ti. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer en el archivo.

Wakka odiaba el archivo y no había carta que intercambiaron en sus cuatro años de internado en Balamb que no mencionara los penosos encargos de documentación. Pero ahora, mágicamente, quería recuperar las referencias de infestaciones de focarroles en las costas de Centra.

"_Te lo podría decir yo, no hay infestaciones de focarroles. Son oriundos del norte de Galbadia."_ Pero entonces serían los G.F. no invocables o la limpieza de púas en titanio reforzado. El caso es que alguien estuviera en la misma habitación que ella.

¿Había sido siempre así y ella había sido demasiado joven para darse cuenta? ¿O realmente no confiaban en su lealtad? Todo el mundo se deshacía en cariñosas muestras de reconocimiento pero luego insistían en que no podrían darle una fiesta de bienvenida hasta "que no se hubieran aclarado las cosas". ¿Por qué tenían que ver "las cosas" con ella?

El archivo era muy diferente a la adusta biblioteca de madera y candelabros, preparada para pasar largas horas de estudio y meditación en alta mar. La sala era completamente de metal y estaba reforzada con doble entrada, lista para ser sellada para la eternidad en caso de problemas. Era aquí dónde se guardaban los registros más sensibles del barco.

No le importaba que la siguieran, como tampoco que supieran que había venido a buscar información sobre el caso. Al fin y al cabo era información que sería pública en el mismo juicio, no?

Los informes dejaban todo bastante claro y podía rellenar las lagunas con lo que sabía de Dazh. Sí, había sido un niño demasiado inquieto para su propio bien en un barco, por muy grande que fuera. La marcha de Lightning para ver mundo puso en marcha engranajes en su cabeza que no deberían haberse encendido. Se fugó en uno de los cargueros de avituallamiento un día de verano y cayó en manos de la primera banda galbadiana con la que se topó.

A partir de aquí venía el melodrama. Sazh no era más que el piloto de la nave, un SeeD experimentado que había criado a su hijo con los demás niños y repartido afecto a diestro y a siniestro. Pero la desaparición de Dazh lo hizo abandonar el cargo y empezar la búsqueda. Lightning había recibido las cartas angustiadas de sus hermanos durante esa época pero recordaba poco del contenido, demasiado absorta en su entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué tal, has encontrado algo?

\- Por Hyne, sólo llevamos aquí media hora.

\- Bueno, no es nada que no sepas ya, no? No estabas pero te lo debió contar todo Sazh en sus cartas.

Ese era el problema. Lightning había recibido información, pero nunca de Sazh. La persona a la que consideraba como un padre, afectuoso y sincero, apenas había mencionado el asunto al volver. Dazh no podía volver al barco y Sazh, como oficial al cargo de mayor rango, tenía el deber de tomar las riendas de los SeeDs blancos.

"_Es imposible que dejara a su hijo así sin más."_ Sólo ahora lo veía claro. La versión que le contaban era que Seifer Almasy había matado a Auron y forzado a Dazh a darle la preciada localización de los SeeDs blancos. Pero si algo así hubiera pasado, el mercenario no se habría subido al barco así sin más después de haberse cargado al capitán.

O Seifer fingía maravillosamente o Sazh le estaba mintiendo. Había aceptado la primera versión como válida desde el principio, a pesar de que todas las señales eran como puñaladas en la espalda.

\- Tienes razón. - dijo, cerrando la carpeta. - No hay nada aquí que no sepa ya.

Wakka pareció tan aliviado que tuvo ganas de abofetearlo. Si iban a intentar engañarla podrían haber elegido a alguien con más dotes interpretativas que él.

\- Puedes ayudarme con lo de las frecuencias de los galbadianos. Han desaparecido del mapa.

\- ¿Crees que todavía están de patrulla?

\- Hyne sabe de dónde han salido. Centra suele estar desierto. Nos preocupan esas transmisiones de vigilancia. Y todavía más que se hayan esfumado de golpe. - Wakka la golpeó en la espalda con camaradería. - Suerte que tenías el colgante, eh? Si no ni de coña nos encontramos.

Se miró el rayo geométrico que llevaba colgando en el cuello. Era su amuleto, el valiosísimo regalo que le hicieron al marchar. También era una baliza de localización para contactar con los SeeDs blancos siempre que lo necesitara.

Sólo alguien de extrema confianza tenía algo así. La habían tratado siempre como la alumna aventajada, la futura capitana del barco. Pero ahora ni siquiera podía caminar por él sin que le añadieran espías y excusas. Quería demasiado ese buque y a su gente como para cuestionarlos. No, no seguiría por esa ruta de desconfianza y malcontento. No sería indigna del nombre de SeeD blanco.

"_Y entonces, ¿Por qué coño estoy aquí en mitad de la noche?" _

Había hecho sus tareas sin rechistar y se había ido a dormir como una buena chica, leyendo cuentos a los más pequeños. Dispuesta a dormirse sin pensar más en ese tema. Pero ahora estaba en cubierta, parapetada de los focos y apretando los dientes contra el frío de la madrugada. _"Menuda SeeD blanca estás hecha. __Que te quiten el carnet.__"_

Se coló con suavidad en el despacho del capitán donde sabía que encontraría más respuestas. Al instante supo que no estaba sola.

En el mar nunca existía el silencio verdadero. El runrún de los motores, el choque del oleaje contra el metal o el sonido del aire a través de escotillas y chimeneas. El barco de los SeeDs blancos tenía el añadido de toda esa madera en las plantas superiores que chirriaba sin cesar. Para ella era el sonido del hogar, para la figura que se agazapaba bajo el escritorio era fuente de constantes sobresaltos.

Fue eso lo que la hizo reconocerla. Podría haber sido cualquiera del barco, pero sólo Yuna sería incapaz de distinguir el crujir del enfriamiento de la madera con el peso de un cuerpo en el tablado.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - siseó, exasperada. Estaba tan poco sorprendida que ni siquiera le salía enfadarse.

\- L-Lightning. - se le cayó la herramienta al suelo con un ruidoso clink. - ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

"_Lo mismo que tú, supongo."_ Le daba un poco de rabia que Yuna se le hubiera adelantado.

\- ¿Sabes que esto comporta la expulsión inmediata del barco? - Fue a recoger el utensilio que se había caído pero lo agarró al mismo tiempo que su interlocutora y apartó la mano como si quemara.

\- ¿Vas a delatarme?

Silencio.

\- No.

\- ¿Vas a… - se tensó ante el cambio de entonación. Había esperanza en la voz de Yuna. - ayudarme?

"_No estás traicionando a nadie. Tú también quieres información, que estés buscando lo mismo que ella no significa que te __estés pasando a su bando.__"_ Se recordó.

\- Dame la herramienta.

\- No.

"_¿Cómo?"_

\- Yuna, no sabes abrir el compartimento. Dame la herramienta.

\- No si no me prometes que compartirás el botín.

Era la primera vez que la hechicera se negaba de esa manera a algo que le pidiera. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente obedeciera ante su voz de mando y Yuna, en especial, solía cumplir con celeridad con tal de no enfadarla.

\- Puedo quitártelo a la fuerza. - siseó. - O puedo abrirlo sin ti.

\- Inténtalo. - chistó de vuelta.

"_Acabáramos."_ parpadeó en la oscuridad, sorprendida. No podía verle el rostro pero conocía ese tono de voz. El papel de dócil maga blanca se había terminado por hoy y la Yuna testaruda salía con la luna llena. Lightning suspiró y el ruido desinfló la tensión de su compañera. Como si la exhalación fuera señal de conformidad.

"_No te relajes, idiota."_ Pero sabía que había aceptado a su pesar. Desde el principio iba a colaborar con ella y no tenía mucho sentido alargar la disputa.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que había un compartimento aquí? - susurró mientras trabajaba el fondo de la tabla. La mayoría de la gente buscaría un falso fondo de cajón o un libro vaciado. Yuna había ido directa a donde Sazh había instalado un segundo panel bajo la mesa.

\- Quistis me lo dijo.

\- ¿Y qué sabe Quistis de esto? ¿Y por qué no ha venido ella?

\- No tenía un buen día… - susurró, la voz preocupada. Lightning se sintió culpable. - Y siendo la defensa de Seifer pensó que no sería buena idea que la pillaran aquí.

"_¿Pero a ti sí?"_ Quistis habría hecho el trabajo sin dejar ni rastro y, si no hubiera podido, habría buscado a Lightning como segunda a bordo. La señal de que ya no contaba con ella fue un agujionazo a su orgullo. Había elegido un bando sin contar que en el bando contrario había gente que le importaba.

Carpetas en mano y panel colocado en su sitio desandaron sus pasos hacia el exterior. Lightning calculó las rutas de guardia para llevar a Yuna a un lugar seguro y con luz en el que pudieran leer.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a mi camarote?

"_Porque es la parte más vigilada del barco."_ No quiso decirle eso, así que la mandó callar y la llevó por la escalerillas hasta los dormitorios de los niños. La metió en el baño justo a tiempo que un foco se encendiera en el pasillo.

\- ¿Farron? -dijo una voz desde el final. Un guardia.

\- Baño. - respondió, ahogando un falso bostezo.

"_Joder, está todo el barco despierto."_ Era un milagro que hubieran llegado hasta allí. Cerró la escotilla del aseo con más fuerza de la ansiedad que la dominaba. Al girarse se encontró a Yuna mirándola fijamente más cerca de lo que había esperado y contuvo un bote.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? Pensaba que no ibas a creer un psicópata en vez de a tu padre.

Recordó a Seifer hastiado mientras lo llevaba de la ducha al desayuno. No parecían importarle ni las malas caras, ni los escupitajos al suelo ni los moratones. Impasible, enorme y barbudo, su único objetivo había sido hablar con ella de algo que ni tenía que ver con su acusación. Más preocupado por alertarla de la enfermedad de Quistis que de si lo lanzaban por la borda.

"_Está obsesionado con ella el muy __subnormal__." _

No se había sentido con coraje de preguntarle si de verdad había matado a su antiguo capitán.

.-.-.-.

Seifer no había dormido del todo bien pero tuvo claro los pasos a seguir nada más despuntar el alba.

\- ¡Seifer! - No rechazó el abrazo de Yuna pero tampoco se lo devolvió, demasiado ocupado en descifrar su siguiente susurro. - Estamos preparadas para sacarte de aquí.

Cuando levantó la vista para mirarlo, la vio parpadear varias veces hasta abrir los ojos como platos. Tardó un segundo en recordar que ya no tenía melena ni barba, su cicatriz, el pelo repeinado hacia atrás y sus ojos, visibles al mundo entero.

Y ese mundo no tardó en castigar su osadía. La sala entera alzó un clamor cuando el rostro que habían visto tantas veces en documentales de televisión se mostraba ahora, con un par de cicatrices más, a la vista de todos los presentes. Era Seifer Almasy en persona.

No tenía arrogancia que gastar así que simplemente se sentó donde le indicaron. Hasta que vio a Quistis sentarse a su lado.

\- Trepe, tienes mayores problemas que hacer el paripé en un juicio.

"_Evitar que te estrangule, por ejemplo."_

\- ¿Preocupado por mí? - respondió ella con sarcasmo. - He pagado mucho por tus servicios para ahora tirar los giles por la borda.

Era una razón estúpida para someterse al calvario de una corte marcial. Seifer había sufrido varias al terminar la guerra, antiguo general de las fuerzas galbadianas como era.

Las primeras veces, joven e inocente, había intentado explicarse. Dotar de grises algo que la mayoría de gente sólo veía muy negro. Después se encerró en si mismo, cansado de poner la otra mejilla para que se la golpearan con más fuerza. Algo se rompió en él en el _impasse_ y cada persona con la que se encontraba gastó un pedazo de sí mismo que se fue para siempre.

Ahora miraba las caras de desconfianza y odio, las mismas que lo habían acompañado toda su vida y sólo había ecos de frustración. Esa gente ya no le interesaba. Podían matarlo, si querían, Hyne sabía que había suficientes de ellos para conseguirlo.

Encontró a Yuna sentada entre SeeDs blancos, saludándolo con timidez. Lightning actuaba de guardia, escaneando con profesionalidad la sala. Había organizado la cámara al principio de la sesión para que Seifer no tuviera que tener gente cerca. Como protección.

Eran estos otros, esa novedad que aparecía de vez en cuando, los que ahora le fascinaban.

No tenía por qué confiar que estuvieran de su parte de verdad. Podían fingir o cambiar enseguida de opinión al conocerlo más. Pero en ese pequeño instante de tiempo, Seifer podía ver algo bueno en la cara de alguien al mirarlo a los ojos. Podía ser adictivo, así que debía evitar estar mucho tiempo con gente que parecía tenerle aprecio.

No es que las tres mujeres que ese día incluía en ese grupo lo tuvieran en un pedestal. Lightning desconfiaba de él, pero se sentía culpable por su situación. En Yuna confluían un idealismo absurdo con un interés muy poco disimulado. Y Quistis…

Quistis estaba en guardia con él, recelosa. _"Podría matarnos a todos sólo suspirar."_ Pero desde que Seifer le había ladrado se mantenía a una prudente distancia. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, de abogada defensora de un descastado. Apretando la mandíbula cuando la acusación empezó su perorata y sentía que no lo trataban con la objetividad adecuada. La buena de Quistis, que le provocaba pesadillas sólo oler su perfume.

\- ¿Tiene algo que decir sobre los hechos ocurridos?

"_No tenemos tiempo para estas mierdas."_

\- ¿Cuál es la misión del barco de los SeeDs blancos? - preguntó.

Sazh entrecerró los ojos. La SeeD lo miró de reojo, alerta.

\- Entrenamos a aquellos que deben proteger al mundo de las brujas.

\- ¿Cualquier bruja?

\- Obviamente no. Edea, Rinoa, Eleone y Yuna han sido invitadas de honor aquí. - hizo un gesto de respeto hacia Yuna antes de seguir matándolo con la mirada. - Su poder es un aliado.

\- ¿Y qué distingue una bruja aliada de una que no lo es?

\- Esta pregunta es irrelevante para lo que estamos…

\- ¿Su poder? - interrumpió Seifer, ganándose un par de murmullos reprobatorios. La tensión en la sala, que ya se había calentado con la exposición de los cargos, se alzó con su tono cortante. - ¿Su intención? ¿Su país de procedencia?

\- Seifer, corta ya el numerito. - Si todo salía mal, recordaría para siempre el placer con el que recibió el susurro asesino de Quistis. Había algo maravilloso en sacarla de sus casillas.

\- Son sus acciones, como las que han llevado a este juicio, las que la enfrentan contra el poder de los SeeDs blancos.

\- ¿O sea que si encuentro una bruja que es un peligro para la humanidad puedo denunciarla ante esta corte y será prendida y controlada?

\- La última bruja contra la que tuvimos que enfrentarnos era su jefa, Almasy. - Los murmullos de asentimiento e ira empezaban a sonar más fuerte que la voz del propio juez. Muchos SeeDs blancos murieron a manos de Artemisa, sus nombres grabados en el costado del buque.

"_Mira, una corte marcial de la que me libré."_

\- Esta vez tengo la oportunidad de enmendar mi error y denunciarla antes de que se nos vaya de manos. Está en esta misma sala.

Fue a señalar a Quistis pero todo se torció en un instante. El brazo le hizo un chasquido interesante cuando ella se lo apretó, pero la atención se había ido directa a Yuna, que palideció ante la acusación.

\- ¡Ella no imbéciles! - dijo, pero ya se había levantado gente a gritar, acusarlo a él, acusar a Yuna y Sazh tuvo que levantarse a poner orden. Se dio cuenta que había subestimado la tensión con la que el juicio se desarrollaría, pensando que sería uno más de los que había estado.

Pero esos soldados se la tenían jurada. El daño había sido reciente y no venía con la conveniente excusa de los daños colaterales de las guerras. Seifer había matado a su capitán y sólo la ilusión del juicio evitaba que lo lincharan ahí en medio.

Que es lo que algunos parecían dispuestos a empezar hasta que Lightning se interpuso en su camino y sólo su presencia intimidante consiguió que no saltaran las balaustradas de madera. Hubo que aplazar el juicio a una hora de que hubiera empezado.

\- ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? - Quistis estaba roja mientras paseaba arriba y abajo, controlando sus nervios.

Los habían movido a una sala adjunta a la principal, donde Seifer meditaba su siguiente acción. La presencia de Yuna era la única disuasión que tenía para no intentar escaparse. Lo miraba con una aprensión que lo hizo sentirse culpable. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a desechar esa emoción y masticarla esta vez era una fruta amarga.

\- No iba por ti. - dijo cuando consiguió que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- ¿Y por quién…?

\- ¡Basta! - interrumpió Quistis quitándose las gafas y apretandose el puente de la nariz. - Estamos intentando defender un juicio.

"_Son bastante más grandes que las que usaba antes."_ Igual se había vuelto más ciega con los años. O unas gafas más grande y voluminosas ocultaban mejor las marcas de su cara.

\- No me importa el juicio Trepe. Es uno de tantos.

\- ¿Y te importa acusar en falso? - espetó, la voz más calmada pero el triple de furiosa. - ¿Crees que esa táctica te va a servir para desviar la atención y salirte de esta? No les des más excusas para verter tu sangre sobre el estrado.

\- ¡Pero no dejaremos que eso pase! - exclamó la maga blanca con rapidez. Parecía asustada de verlos discutir así. - Tenemos un plan Seifer. No dejaremos que ganen.

"_Dos brujas defendiéndome en un juicio."_ Era como una pesadilla hecha realidad. Quistis había recobrado la compostura, asintiendo a regañadientes a la mirada suplicante de Yuna. Lo miraban como si fuera el eslabón débil de su cadena y tuvieran que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerlo a flote. A su pesar.

\- Quistis. - Lightning entró con ese rostro impasible que no hacía más que recordarle a un antiguo enemigo. - Han aplazado el juicio a esta tarde. Los ánimos están demasiado alterados.

\- ¿Podemos conseguir que no se haga a puerta cerrada?

\- Todavía no se han pronunciado sobre eso.

Yuna y Quistis suspiraron a la vez y eso pareció despertar un poco el cadáver andante en el que se había convertido la SeeD.

\- Tenéis las pruebas para ganar. O al menos para darle la vuelta.

Hubo afecto en la manera como Quistis la miró. Un afecto que Lightning no se esperaba en absoluto y la desconcertó, rasgando la máscara durante un instante.

\- El juicio no se va a ganar, Claire. Esta sentenciado desde el principio.

Y antes de que los pedazos pudieran volver a recomponerse, antes de que volviera a parecer otra adolescente resabiada y apática, Seifer pudo ver la certeza de su angustia.

Por alguna razón, eso también le hizo sentir culpable.

.-.-.-.

Saludó con la mano a los niños que pasaban, inconscientes de todo lo que había pasado. Habían sido la única buena experiencia en el barco, su curiosidad genuina y manejable. Las únicas brujas en su imaginario las de las leyendas y una Eleone tan idealizada que incluso Yuna tenía problemas para caber en sus zapatos.

Las habilidades de Eleone no le habían permitido luchar, sus poderes una idea abstracta que había que escoltar. Esa pequeña línea que había cruzado sin querer la hacía ahora el blanco de la suspicacia. Recordaba la atención inesperada en la sala. Las miradas que antes habían sido respetuosas no habían tardado ni un minuto en volverse hostiles. Esa era la gran fuerza de los SeeDs, preparados para proteger o someter sin un segundo de titubeo.

\- Nadie te habría tocado un pelo. - dijo la voz que se le unió en la proa. El mar estaba calmo y el frío del invierno se mantenía a raya por los rayos del sol. Aún así no pudo evitar arrebujarse en su chaqueta. - Las emociones estaba un poco a flor de piel, eso es todo.

\- ¿Tanto lo odiáis?

\- Han sido unos días complicados. La vuelta de Lightning, la aparición de Seifer, volver a tener una bruja en el barco… Ha despertado muchos sentimientos enterrados.

\- No creo que Sazh le importe todo esto. No le ha dejado ni hablar.

\- Para eso estamos Watts y yo como ayudantes. Sé que no parece muy objetivo, pero intentará hacer lo correcto. Tienes que confiar en la ley del barco.

Mientras decía esto, cogió la mano de Yuna de forma cariñosa. Los recuerdos de Zone y Watts en fiestas señaladas, cuando le traían montañas de regalos, vinieron a la mente. Ningún regalo había sido tan importante como las llaves que ahora le pasaba furtivamente. Lo miró con sorpresa.

\- Le debo mucho a tu madre, Yuna. Era nuestra princesa. - sonrió, con un deje triste. - Por herencia, tú eres un poco nuestra princesa también.

Estaba entrenada para que las llaves se movieran a bolsillos secretos con naturalidad pero jamás había tenido que hacerlo en la realidad y, por la cara de Zone, no fue su mejor ejercicio. Después de todo ese tiempo, ahora que se veía en un entorno hostil y tenía que guardarse un objeto clave, se daba cuenta que estaba en una misión.

\- Zone, te busca el capitán. - llamó Wakka desde una de las escalerillas. Parecía incómodo al ver sus manos unidas. - Lo siento.

\- Rinoa habría sabido hacer esto mucho mejor. - murmuró Zone apartándose. - Espero que la encuentres pronto.

"_Ojalá mamá estuviera aquí.__"_ Fue un momento de debilidad, culpa de los recuerdos que le despertaba Zone. Se sentía pequeña e inexperta sin el cacareo constante de su madre, llevándola de la mano. Miró a Wakka reunirse con Lightning y discutir sobre algo que parecía obvio que la implicaba.

Ojalá poder confiar a Lightning y beber de su silencio malhumorado. Ojalá Quistis estuviera más entera para poder guiar a Yuna en momentos como estos. Ojalá Seifer fuera libre para poder conducir con él y contarle todas sus penas.

"_Al menos esto último debería conseguirse hoy." _Con juicio o sin juicio.

.-.-.-.

Fue un desastre.

En retrospectiva, todos sabían que iba a ir así. En el momento en el que Quistis sacó la carpeta mohosa que habían encontrado la predisposición del tribunal a la objetividad cayó en picado.

\- El historial médico del capitán mostraba ya la metástasis avanzada. - pasó las fotos de los rayos X a la acusación, que pareció enmudecer. - Ese hombre era un muerto andante. Que volviera en un ataúd era una realidad aceptada.

Casi fue una bendición que Seifer estuviera tan reticente a hablar, mucho más sensible a los humores cambiantes de la sala de lo que quería aparentar. Nadie quería escuchar como adoptó a un chaval espabilado como piloto e ignoró sus promesas de fama y fortuna. Dajh había confiado en Seifer nada más conocerlo y, ante una necesidad, le ofreció la situación del buque. Pero Seifer sólo lo necesitaba de ayudante, oliéndose que esos derroteros sólo traían problemas.

\- Cuando apareció el otro para buscarlo casi le beso los pies. - gruñó, pasándose una mano por la cara. - Me enfrenté a él porque el niño claramente no quería irse.

Pero Auron apenas había aguantado un primer _round_, su tiempo en la tierra llegando a su fin. Dajh, aterrorizado, salió corriendo. Lo encontró al mismo tiempo que su padre. Cada paso de esa historia hacía palidecer más y más a Sazh, los recuerdos agotando su compostura. Quistis casi se sintió mal por hacerle pasar el mal trago.

\- Katzroy no quiso ni escucharme. Imagino que era más sencillo pensar que toda la culpa era mía.

Lo que la audiencia llevaba peor era la indiferencia del acusado, el tono aburrido con el que contaba hechos tan importantes para ellos. Seifer aceptaba que la vida y la muerte venían de la mano mucho mejor que todos los ruidosos cadetes y oficiales reunidos en esa sala.

Tuvo claro que no podían esperar a la deliberación. Si conseguían que la masa furibunda no linchara a Seifer durante la noche, lo harían a la mañana con trompetas y comunicado oficial. Pero esa noche, de todas las noches, sabía que la seguridad estaría por las nubes. No eran _tan_ tontos.

\- Pensaba que podríamos pasar sin un numerito de estos. - fue el susurro mordaz que Seifer le dedicó cuando la vio abrir la puerta de su celda. No parecía sorprendido de verla ni de que no hubiera guardias. - No podremos dar ni dos pasos.

Aún así no rechistó mucho cuando le lanzó las ropas y las armas. Sabía, tan bien como Quistis, que una oportunidad arriesgada era mejor que una muerte certera. Ayudaba tener a los amigos de Rinoa de su parte, aunque no pudieran asistirles de manera activa. Las llaves y las claves de acceso les permitieron salir a la parte más desierta de cubierta.

Donde Lightning esperaba, la tormenta lloviendo en sus ojos azules.

\- ¡Has venido! - La voz de Yuna estaba cargada de esperanza. Una emoción que la mano enguantada de Quistis se encargó de controlar, engarfiándose en su hombro.

"_La hemos perdido."_ Sin Lightning a bordo la misión tenía pocas esperanzas, con Lightning en contra no tenían ninguna. _"Qué le voy a decir a Squall."_ Su alumna predilecta los miraba como objetivos, los años de instrucción y compañerismo esfumándose en el vaho que salía de sus bocas.

\- Casi pensaba que podríamos acabar esto sin enfrentamientos. - La voz de Sazh no era una sorpresa, pero sí que sólo estuviera acompañado de Wakka, Jassu y Datto.

"_Si nos subestiman entonces todavía tendremos una oportunidad." _

Eso debió pensar Seifer, que ya tenía Hyperion desenvainado y disparó al grupo sin una palabra más. Se giró de inmediato hacia Lightning, marcándola para que no pudiera dar un paso sin encontrarse con él. Parecía que tenía la espalda descubierta pero cuando los tres cadetes lanzaron sus armas y ataques un escudo protegió la espalda del mercenario. Una vez más, Rubí había hecho su trabajo a la perfección, mirándolos a todos son sus ojitos brillantes.

\- ¡A por la bruja! - aulló Wakka, obligando al grupo a separarse con una serie de ataques combinados con sus compañeros. Deducían, con razón, que Yuna sería incapaz de enfrentar seres humanos como lo hacía con los monstruos.

Quistis comprendió que no sólo no los habían subestimado, habían entendido a la perfección sus debilidades. Cuando trató de ir en rescate de Yuna las balas de Sazh le pararon los pies, enfrentándola con un pistolero avezado. Seifer no podría dar un paso mientras la retaguardia estuviera fortificada por el sable pistola de Lightning. Yuna ahogó un sonido de dolor cuando los SeeDs le retorcieron el brazo, inmovilizándola.

Fue todo lo que hizo falta para cambiar las tornas. El jadeo de miedo y dolor de la hechicera podría haberse perdido entre los sonidos de la escaramuza, pero se amplificó durante un segundo de calma y desmontó las defensas que los SeeDs blancos habían dispuesto con tanto cuidado. Dos segundos después Wakka aullaba de dolor y salía despedido a los brazos de su cuadrilla.

\- Tócala otra vez y te rebano el pescuezo.

La figura de Lightning había salido de la nada, en un remolino de viento y electricidad que dejó a todos deslumbrados. La máscara había caído y sólo había la ira y determinación más pura. Se interponía entre Yuna y el mundo, con una decisión iluminándole los ojos de una manera que nadie había visto jamás.

El ruido llamó a todos los soldados de cubierta, que titubearon al ver la mirada furibunda de su amiga de la infancia. Sólo la incertidumbre de sus movimientos revelaba que sus instintos se habían puesto al día: la persona que tenían delante no era ya una aliada.

\- ¡Light! ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Del instinto a la cabeza había un paso largo. - ¡Tienes que defender la retaguardia!

No parecía tener ganas de discutir bandos, simplemente ajustó su posición de combate, lista para defenderse. Wakka parecía fuera de sí.

\- Claire. - La histeria que se masticaba en el ambiente se atemperó con el tono reflexivo de su capitán. - Yuna ha intentado liberar al prisionero. Mientras no sepamos de sus intenciones debe estar en custodia. Como Trepe.

\- Lo siento. - Nada en su voz indicaba que lo sentía y Sazh mostró por primera vez su preocupación. Reconocía ese tono de voz. - Pero ambas son libres de ir a donde quieran.

\- Es una orden, Claire. Como parte de esta tripulación debes cumplirla.

Un murmullo de sorpresa y confusión recorrió los soldados y, a pesar de ser en su defensa, Yuna se les unió. Lightning se había arrancado el colgante sin dejar de mirarles a la cara. Sabía de la importancia de ese colgante y la importancia que tenía el hecho de lanzarlo a los pies de Sazh.

\- Ya no soy SeeD blanca.

\- Lightning. - susurró Yuna a su espalda tirando de su capa con urgencia. - No tienes porqué…

\- ¿Y qué eres entonces Claire? - Había recogido el rayo cromado y lo miraba con un pesar tan profundo que pareció quebrar por un momento la resolución de su ahijada.

\- Su caballero. - Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Yuna, la razón por la que estaba haciendo todo esto. - Caballero de la bruja.

\- Por fin. - suspiró Quistis cerrando los ojos.

El murmullo se alzó en exclamaciones y ruido. La supervivencia del secreto del buque se había basado siempre en la completa fidelidad de sus miembros. No habrían podido aguantar lo que habían aguantado sin un férreo control y un tejido comunitario que mantuviera el orden a cualquier precio. Las palabras de su mayor promesa eran una herida de la que jamás se repondrían.

Sazh sabía esto. Y Lightning también.

\- ¿Por fin? - Seifer, cuya posición de defensa lo había llevado a su lado, miraba la escena con los ojos como platos. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Pensaba que la odiaba.

\- Porque estás ciego Seifer - respondió, exasperada.

Había cosas más apremiantes en las que ocuparse: A pesar de la conmoción, las fuerzas del barco seguían siendo el mejor cuerpo de soldados jamás entrenados y ya se reagrupaban alrededor de su capitán. Sazh recargaba sus pistolas y Lightning no dudó en levantar su arma a la par. No le temblaría el pulso.

"_Me alegro que haya despertado, pero de ahí a quemar puentes con tu única familia hay un paso__."_ Tenía claro que debía evitar el enfrentamiento directo de padre e hija. Torció el cuello para hacerlo crepitar e invocó el poder de los micromisiles. Su boca ardió de pronto y, al abrirla, disparó una ráfaga de misiles que obligó a ambas partes a separarse. La distracción había dado el resultado esperado, medio barco mirándola con sorpresa. Los ataques límite no era algo que pudiera usarse con la facilidad y menos con la fuerza con la que lo había hecho ella.

\- ¡Yuna!

La hechicera pareció entender enseguida lo que se quería de ella. Cogió a Lightning de la mano y corrió hacia la escalerilla que daba a la bodega, al final de la cubierta. Le metió un empujón a Seifer para obligarle a seguirlas. El _Liki_ los estaría esperando con la gasolina repostada y los víveres y munición que habían estado robando desde el primer día.

Muchos hicieron el ademán de ir tras las fugitivas, pero el brazo de Sazh los detuvo. Parecía haber entendido que el verdadero enemigo era Quistis, quien ahora caminaba al centro del tablado. Entrecerró los ojos, estudiando los efectos que la invocación de sus límites tenían en su cuerpo. Sus ojos, el envenenamiento en su rostro, el cambio en el aire a su alrededor, como si hubiera un vacío.

\- Una bruja. - La palabra provocó otra honda expansiva de asombro, pero esta vez era una palabra para la que se habían preparado toda la vida. - ¿Cómo es posible?

Consiguió pillar a Quistis desprevenida cuando mantuvo a su gente en orden y cruzó los brazos en una invocación. No había protección para los recuerdos de Sazh cuando las alas extendidas se recortaron en el suelo y quemaron la madera a su paso. Fénix alzó sus alas y Quistis preparó su blindaje a toda prisa.

Fue lenta en sus reflejos, la temperatura dentro de la esfera protectora elevándose hasta quemarle los pulmones. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo pero pareció recobrarse con facilidad. _"Debería haberme dejado fuera de juego."_ Su vaho acuático calmó un poco el dolor, lanzando un chorro de agua de su boca que lanzó a varios SeeDs por la borda.

\- ¡Escudos! - ordenó Sazh. La barra de metal que llevaba cada guerrero parecía inocua hasta que pasaron el brazo y un campo de fuerza nació desde el centro hacia fuera, protegiendo al usuario de pies a cabeza.

Tanteó la barrera que intentaba rodearla con un par de hechizos mágicos. Esquivó con facilidad las balas y balones con puntas que le lanzaban, su propio blindaje y sus reflejos reforzados un descubrimiento encantador. No era consciente de la sonrisa condescendiente que mostraba ni del negro que se había extendido por su esclerótica.

Estaba decidiendo entre su llamarada o el láser autoguiado cuando el suelo tembló y vio, de nuevo, la figura recortada del G.F., esta vez bajo sus pies.

\- ¡Quistis!

Bloques de hielo atraparon a Fénix en su ascensión, evitando que estirara las alas y lanzara su ataque. Para entonces Quistis ya había saltado hasta la barandilla donde un enorme Leviatán la estaba esperando. Mientras Shiva forcejeaba con el G.F. y bloqueaba el paso con sus bloques de hielo, Quistis huía a lomos del monstruo marino.

"_Este poder es más de lo que podría haber soñado."_ Pensó mientras sufría los espamos de dolor. Era más fuerte, más rápida, capaz de la magia azul más poderosa que jamás hubiera visto la tierra. Pero su poder venía con el precio de su incompatibilidad.

Pues Quistis sabía que no era ninguna bruja.

.-.-.-.


	3. Esthar

**SUCESIÓN DE BRUJAS**  
**Capítulo 3**

.–.–.–.

El mar no era agua sino llamas, altas como edificios. Rodeaban una figura envuelta en negro, alas extendidas como gritos de ayuda. El fuego prendía con lentitud por su ropa pero la figura se mantenía quieta, impasible.

– Lleva horas así.

Una vez más la visión desapareció al parpadear, las llamas se intercambiaron por el sol del amanecer, la figura alada por una hechicera danzante. Eolo y Leviatán daban lentas vueltas a su alrededor, ayudando al barco a cruzar el mar a toda velocidad.

– Aguantará. – Le salió la voz rasposa y carraspeó. Ecos del dolor de las llamas le cortaron la voz.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Miró la chica alta que la acompañaba, embozada en su capa. Para Quistis hacía una eternidad desde que la había visto con su máscara de soldado, fría y efectiva, dispuesta a levantar el sable pistola contra su equipo. Ahora ofrecía su lado más vulnerable, un ruego velado en sus intensos ojos azules.

"_Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, Claire."_ Siempre le fascinaba lo jóvenes que le parecían sus alumnas, cuando ella a su edad se había sentido tan mayor, tan competente. ¿Habían visto los demás la misma confusión, la misma incertidumbre, en su rostro? Con dieciocho años había sido la instructora más joven del Jardín. Lightning le parecía un polluelo en comparación.

– Duerme. Cuando consigamos separarnos lo suficiente necesitará de alguien que la vele. Esto le pasará factura.

– ¿Cómo voy a dormir?

– ¿Para qué están los turnos si no? Yuna está haciendo su parte del trabajo, luego te tocará a ti.

– Esto ya no es un trabajo para mí, Quistis.

"_Nunca lo es."_ Era algo que no le decían a los cadetes. Que en cada misión perderían y ganarían cosas que no estaban dispuestos a dar y recibir. Salir al exterior y pretender que este no te afectara era absurdo.

– Pero sí una misión, no? –Sonrió para darle ánimos– Seguimos siendo un equipo, Lightning.

La guerrera asintió, pensativa. No había ofrecido explicaciones y Quistis no se las había pedido, si no que la había aceptado de nuevo en el equipo sin más. Había una calidad nueva en la manera como la trataba, más atenta y cálida._ "No sólo no te culpa si no que te agradece que no la hayas castigado por su cambio de bandos."_

Lo último que Quistis habría querido al embarcarse en esto era obligar a nadie a dar la espalda a su familia. Lightning no había dudado en levantar su arma contra los suyos y el peso de esa decisión debía estar destrozándola. En el exterior, sin embargo, sólo había la mirada fija a la figura de Yuna.

"_Ese valor la hace mucho mejor que yo."_ Y que Squall, quien veía reflejado en su ademán. Ahora que conocía a Sazh podía ver la combinación de las dos figuras paternas en Lightning. Hombres tan valientes como cobardes. _"Pero esa fragilidad nos va a traer demasiados problemas."_

El sol que se alzaba le permitió ver un brillo en la lejanía. El barco de los SeeDs blancos los había estado persiguiendo toda la noche, el runrún de sus enormes motores un recordatorio constante. El _Liki_ no habría tenido la menor oportunidad sin la ayuda extra.

– Tenemos que perderlos por el canal del Sur. No se atreverán a pasar al mar interior de Esthar – No se atreverían a ser vistos de manera tan flagrante. En eso contaba Lightning, que había tomado el timón de la nave nada más llegar.

Los SeeDs Blancos se habían mantenido una sociedad secreta incluso en la era de las comunicaciones. Eso debería pesar por encima de cualquier desquite que pudieran tener.

– Esperemos que no nos odien lo suficiente.

.-.-.-.

– Ah, estás despierta.

Podía verla sentada en el escalón de la entrada al pasillo, la suave luz de la mañana dotándola de una aureola mágica. Debía estar en un sueño.

– ¿Qué hora es?

– Falta una hora para el mediodía. – El alivio de una compresa fría sobre su rostro la sorprendió. Recordaba ahora esa misma sensación durante la noche, cuando la fiebre la mantenía en una incómoda duermevela. Miró las ojeras de Lightning. – ¿Tienes hambre?

"_Creo que nunca había estado tanto tiempo hablándome y mirándome."_ Asintió en silencio pensando en todas las provisiones que habían ido robando a los SeeDs blancos desde el primer día de llegada. Todo gracias a la previsión de Quistis.

– ¿Y Quistis? – Se levantó de un salto y al instante los músculos se le quejaron, haciéndola trastabillar. Lightning alargó un brazo al instante para sostenerla – ¿Cómo está?

– Está bien. Algo… ha cambiado en ella – la guió fuera del pasillo –. Sigue con los dolores pero puede controlarlos. ¿Es cierto entonces? ¿Lo que dijo Sazh…?

– Es… complicado.

– Pues descomplícalo – dijo Seifer sentado en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo por su cuenta. La ausencia de vello facial dotaba de más fuerza a su expresión de intenso mal humor.

Yuna se dejó sentar y probó a encontrar las palabras que debían contentar a su audiencia. Pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. O si quería empezar.

– Come algo primero – ordenó con suavidad Lightning mientras le servía. La hechicera miró con desconcierto a la chica, su plato y a Seifer.

Este lo había visto todo y rodó tan fuerte los ojos que Yuna se atragantó son su zumo. El mal humor no parecía restarle una vena cómica a sus gestos.

– ¿Nos hemos librado del barco?

– Lightning cree que nos siguen, pero estamos ya lo bastante cerca del canal como para preocuparnos más de él que de los otros.

– Quistis tiene papeles para pasar.

– Espero que también tenga papeles para evitar un registro – Se pasó una mano por la barba incipiente –. A la que me vean la cara esto va a ser otro consejo de guerra.

– ¿Te vas a dejar barba otra vez? – No pudo evitar sonar decepcionada. El rollo ermitaño había sido curioso, pero Yuna tenía claro que tal y como estaba era mucho mejor.

Pudo notar la desaprobación de Lightning a su espalda pero, por una vez, no dijo nada para cortarla.

– No, da tantos problemas en una pelea que no me sale a cuenta – Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa –. Y aunque no te lo creas requiere bastante cuidado.

Se sintió sonrojar pero se alegró de ver a Seifer sonreír. Era un atisbo de la camaradería que habían tenido antes del buque, aunque fuera pálido y descafeinado. Terminó su bocadillo con un suspiro.

– Tengo que ver a Quistis.

– Que casualidad – ironizó Seifer, la sonrisa convertida en una mueca cruel –. Yo también.

– Me gustaría hablar con ella primero.

– No – No la miraba, ocupado en limpiar un cuchillo para pelar la fruta –. Se acabaron los secretos entre vosotras. En especial los que incumben esta misión. Casi me cuelgan por no saber la mitad de la historia.

– Yo diría que esa te ganaste tu solo – espetó Lightning –. No nos culpes a nosotras.

– Te aseguro que nada de esto habría pasado si hubiera sabido que Quistis era una bruja. Habría terminado el asunto en el mismo orfanato, un tiro en su sien.

Yuna no se lo creía, pero la imagen violenta le hizo apretar los dientes. Cualquier amenaza contra Quistis era, de rebote, una amenaza contra ella.

– Pobre de ti que les toques un pelo – amenazó Lightning, un dedo soltando uno de los amarres de la funda de su arma.

Seifer la miró sorprendido y luego miró a la hechicera.

– Sigo anonadado de este cambio – No pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo. Ella todavía no había tenido el tiempo para entenderlo.

– Quistis no es una bruja, Seifer – empezó Yuna, con lentitud –. Deja de amenazarla. Bastante tiene con lo que tiene.

– Bueno, discúlpame, está claro que haberme enfrentado a cinco brujas en mi vida no me da el conocimiento para detectar una.

– Ni siquiera notaste que lo fuera al conocerla – respondió con seriedad –. Eso es porque su esencia es absoluta y completamente humana. No es un receptáculo predestinado.

– ¿Y los fenomenales poderes cósmicos?

– No debería tenerlos. No sé de dónde han salido pero su cuerpo se resiente y enfrenta ese poder. Sus canales de energía deberían estar ardiendo con semejante potencia. Cualquier persona normal estaría muerta.

– ¿Y por qué no lo está? – A estas alturas tanto Seifer como Lightning habían dejado la animosidad a un lado y se inclinaban, curiosos.

– Porque están preparados para canalizar mi magia azul – dijo Quistis desde la puerta. Arqueó una ceja cuando los vio pegar un bote, sorprendidos de encontrarla –. Mi entrenamiento me permite aprender sobre la marcha y adaptarme a los cambios de una energía extranjera. Como si fuera un nuevo material.

"_Un material que debería matarte."_ Pensó Yuna, preocupada. Así que esa era la razón por la que su control fuera cada vez más sutil. Pero había auténtico sufrimiento en la prueba y error, podía verlo en el rictus que acompañaba a Quistis cada vez que se movía. El cansancio de su expresión la delataba.

– Quistis – empezó Lightning –. No queríamos…

– Habla por ti – interrumpió Seifer. Miraba a Quistis con tensión, como si fuera una bomba de relojería –. Si queríamos.

– Hemos llegado al canal – Si había algo que siempre le impresionaba de su tía, era su habilidad para ignorar con desdén cualquier cosa que no le gustara. Yuna había intentado imitarla cientos de veces –. Tenemos media hora.

– ¿No vas a decirnos por qué tienes poderes de bruja, Trepe?

– ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas una razón de verdad para odiarme?

"_O quizás no."_ La frialdad de Quistis Trepe era legendaria en el Jardín, pero en distancias cortas como estas supuraba amargura. La actitud de Seifer la hería y no podía evitar demostrarlo. Se miraban con rabia, como si cada uno fuera un lastre emocional para el otro.

– Tía Quisty...

– No te disculpes con ella – le cortó Seifer. A pesar de las revelaciones, seguía estudiándola como si fuera un enemigo –. Debe ser parte de su poder escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

"_Los límites."_ Con ese poder en sus venas podía utilizarlos como y cuando quisiera. Yuna se sorprendió de la capacidad de adaptación. Hasta ahora sólo la había visto sufrir y apretar los dientes cuando su contacto le ayudaba a canalizarlo, pero empezaba a entender que Quistis no se había rendido a su destino.

Eso la asustó un poco. Había asumido que su tía sería una inválida, incapaz de hacer nada con el poder que había despertado. En sus cuentas no salía que pudiera controlarlo y aprovechar algo que le estaba vetado.

.-.-.-.

Para su sorpresa, el guardia miró sus papeles con aburrimiento y ni parpadeó cuando apuntó el registro de su barco al pasar. Lo había visto mirarle la cicatriz con curiosidad pero tenía demasiado trabajo y demasiada gente por pasar el control como para darle más vueltas.

Era una sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

– Te dije que no todo el mundo te tenía calado.

– ¿Snow Villiers? – Miró su pasaporte falso y el visado que estampaba una de sus páginas.

Jamás entrar en el continente esthariano le había sido tan fácil. Por no decir que jamás había podido entrar de manera oficial. Los poderes fácticos del Jardín eran una ventaja con la que no había contado.

– No me arriesgaré a que tu nombre nos vuelva a dar problemas – comentó Quistis mientras descargaba su petate.

– No soy yo el que da problemas aquí – replicó con acritud. Pero la SeeD parecía más ocupada en orientarse que en hacerle caso.

Palumpolum no era Esthar pero era impresionante de todas formas. Como ciudad esthariana mantenía la estética de curvas metálicas y luces de neón, pero su posición como puerto comercial animaba su arquitectura con toques galbadianos. La gente también parecía diferente. Era la puerta de entrada a la Gran Llanura, el Pabellón de la Bruja visible desde los miradores.

Habían tardado diez días más desde su repostaje en el canal para llegar hasta ahí. A estas alturas Seifer quería prenderle fuego al _Liki_ y a toda su tripulación. Daba igual que el ambiente hubiera mejorado por el puro alivio de no verse perseguidos. O que Quistis hubiera mantenido su promesa de no acercársele a un metro de distancia. Yuna había intentado suavizar el ambiente, sin comprender la tensión.

– Seifer, ¿Puedes hacer la guardia de la noche por mí? Hoy no me encuentro del todo bien.

– Es la tercera regla de este mes. Hasta yo sé que tenéis un límite.

Pero Yuna tenía esa sonrisa calcada de su madre que terminaba consiguiendo su presencia en cabina. Por supuesto al mismo tiempo que a Quistis le tocaba repasar las cartas navales. _"Odio las entrometidas."_ La chica Heartilly no sabía qué había pasado en la celda. No era consciente que cada vez que Quistis levantaba la vista para mirarlo a los ojos le provocaba un pequeño infarto.

– Sólo tardaré un poco más – murmuró ella, volviendo a su trabajo –. Las cartas que me vendieron tienen un sistema de guías que no entiendo.

Luego se hacía el silencio, una estratagema nuevo en Quistis Trepe que lo volvía loco. La frialdad de su ademán le hacía parecer un histérico, a pesar de haber sido él quien había sufrido los malvados encantamientos. Consciente que no podría escapar si perdía los papeles con ella, se había tragado su frustración y la había ignorado a su vez.

Y al día siguiente Yuna había parecido aún más disgustada del fracaso de su plan.

Ahora, envuelta en una multitud que iba y venía, parecía imposible que fuera nada más que una señora irritante con aire marcial. Incluso cuando encandilaba con esa manera de moverse que tenía, no era capaz de distinguir si era el carisma de una mujer bonita o los extraños poderes que lo habían atacado. Si los tenía, el recepcionista del primer hotel no había parecido nada impresionado con ellos.

– ¿Quinientos giles por habitación? –Podría haberlo fulminado de un ataque pero se mantuvo impertérrito. _"Una mujer bonita y nada más entonces."_– No se preocupe, conocemos la salida.

Las cuatro literas del _Liki_ también debían de haber sido un duro trago para la SeeD, que removió Palumpolum entera hasta conseguir una habitación individual para cada uno. El ahogado suspiro de alivio al llegar a sus puertas casi consiguió hacerlo sonreír.

– Trepe, sentémonos luego en mi habitación.

Había asentido, indiferente a las miradas interesadas de sus alumnas. Seifer sabía que debían hablar a solas, por más que a ambos les pesara la compañía del otro. O quizás por eso mismo.

– Mejor en el restaurante –había aparecido después de la cena, todo formalidad–. A estas horas estará cerrado y tendremos sitio de sobras.

Era un terreno más neutral y menos peligroso. El tipo de detalle que Quistis tendría, en su esfuerzo por acomodar sus sentimientos, aunque eso supusiera otra carga más. Era la sublimación de la instructora número catorce que había conocido, siempre preocupada por la opinión de los demás.

– Estamos en punto muerto, Trepe. Hemos ido y venido del condenado barco sin ninguna pista con la que seguir.

"_No puedo ayudarte."_ Tenía ganas de decirle. Anular ese dichoso contrato que había firmado y volverse a su casa. _"No quiero ayudarte." _Le habían dicho que no era una bruja, pero las señales eran un eco demasiado poderoso como para ignorarlas. Aunque su cabeza razonara que no había peligro, las venas azules y verdes que se insinuaban por sus sienes le devolvían el sabor de las pesadillas a su boca.

– Salvarte no es lo único a lo que nos hemos dedicado Seifer.

– Ya te he dicho que renuncio a esa parte de mi paga – Había añadido el apéndice a su contrato a la fuerza. Así su jefa no tendría nada que objetar.

– Me gustó más la parte en la que te disculpabas – ironizó ella, sin sonreír pero con un brillo burlón en la mirada. La luz atenuada de las lámparas convirtió el momento en algo más íntimo de lo que Seifer quería.

¿Había lamido esos labios rojos hacía cuánto?

– No voy a pedir perdón por las cosas que he hecho –_"Ya no más."_–. Pero puedo compensarte por haberos atrasado en la misión.

– Y hete aquí las habitaciones individuales para todos.

– Yo diría que las vacaciones en Palumpolum no entraban en el plan – Se inclinó hacia adelante –. Aceptémoslo, estamos atrapados en Esthar. No podemos salir de aquí más que por el mar interior y ten por seguro que esos mierdas nos estarán esperando en Abadán.

– Los SeeDs blancos no pueden controlar las salidas de todo un continente entero.

– Podríamos salir, si. ¿Pero para ir a dónde? ¿Has encontrado el diario secreto de Rinoa en ese barco? Porque es la única cosa que podría decirnos cual es el siguiente paso.

– En el barco no había nada que pudiera ayudarnos a encontrarla – aceptó –. Pero no significa que estemos sin alternativas.

– Tú misma dijiste que tu última opción eran los SeeDs blancos. Si tuvieras más, quiero pensar que ya las habrías compartido con nosotros.

Supo que había dado en el clavo cuando ella hizo tiempo con su bebida. Incluso con la agradable temperatura del hotel Quistis iba tapada hasta el cuello: una camisa blanca debajo del chaleco, abotonada hasta la garganta, y los guantes cubriendo sus manos. En vez de razonable para la estación, la elección de ropa parecía exagerada.

– Dame una semana – La voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la vista de ese último botón hasta los insondables ojos azules –. Necesitamos un respiro, de todas formas. Y todavía hay hilos que puedo mover.

.–.–.–.

"_Que larga se me va a hacer esta semana."_

– ¿Eres...? –Era la cuarta sonrisa vacilante con la que se encontraban. Había sido molesto al principio, al tercer día quería romperles los dientes a todos.

Al revés que la capital, Palumpolum celebraba la compra física. Consciente de su posición como ciudad comercial las tiendas aderezaban los bulevares y los acentos se mezclaban en las calles cercanas al puerto. La ciudad más grande que había visto en su vida había sido Fisherman's Horizon y las luces y hologramas poco tenían que ver con el pintoresco desorden y suciedad al que estaba acostumbrada.

Bloqueó el intento de acercamiento con un paso al frente, su capa y su cara de póquer asesina interponiéndose entre el fan y su presa. Yuna suavizó el enfrentamiento con una sonrisa y un saludo mientras entraba en la tienda. Al revés que las tiendas normales, las estharianas no tenían puertas con las que cerrar en los morros, así que Lightning tuvo que girarse de nuevo y marcar al adolescente que parecía querer seguirlas.

– No creo que se atreva a poner un pie dentro – Yuna parecía divertida, la máscara de celebridad desmontándose poco a poco a medida que la gente volvía a su rumbo habitual.

– Igual sí que deberíamos haber comprado esa capucha. – murmuró Lightning, con sorna, mientras le pasaba unas gafas de sol del escaparate.

La diversión de Yuna vaciló un instante, hipnotizada en algún punto de su rostro. Tardó poco en recuperarse, soltó una risita y se las puso, cuestionando su estilo. Incluso eligió unas para ella, bromeando para que se las probara. Pero Lightning ya había sentido su incomodidad y respondido a ella apartándose un paso.

"_Esto es demasiado difícil."_ Era más sencillo cuando estaban en peligro y tenía clara su función. Pero en los tres días de turismo y compras que llevaban vacilaba ante la menor interacción.

Yuna la evitaba.

Era tan sutil que sólo alguien absorbido en cada uno de sus movimientos lo habría advertido. Pero si había alguien en la tierra que había estudiado a Yuna Heartilly esa era Lightning. Apretadas en el barco, huyendo del peligro, la sensación de alejamiento no había sido tan evidente. Pero aquí tenían habitaciones separadas y una multitud de adoradores que se interponía entre ellas.

– ¿Esto es cosa tuya no? –dijo una voz desde detrás de una cortina. Una cabeza rubia asomó segundos después.

"_Y Seifer Almasy." _Con Quistis no podían contar siempre, pero la hechicera había hecho un esfuerzo por incluir al mercenario en todos sus planes. La historia de llanto y redención en el barco habían encumbrado a Seifer al podio de héroe incomprendido y Yuna no escondía en ningún momento la admiración y afecto que sentía por él.

– Oh, Seifer, te queda genial. Pensé que te gustaría.

El abrigo gris que había encargado lucía un par de cruces de Zebalga, un símbolo tan antiguo y tan propio de Seifer, que Lightning pensó estar viendo un documental. Con su nuevo abrigo largo a medida parecía tres veces más alto y más grande. La cicatriz cruzaba unos ojos hostiles que prometían problemas a quien se cruzara con él. No quedaba rastro de la juventud impetuosa de los vídeos pero eso no lo hacían menos imponente o atractivo. Al contrario.

"_De toda la gente a la que tenía que engancharse ha escogido al peor de todos."_ No era propio de Yuna llevar la contraria pero había una vena testaruda detrás del ademán complaciente. Y había decidido dedicarla a llevarse bien con Seifer.

– Vamos a salir de aquí todos esposados –respondió el mercenario con calmada diversión después de mirarse en el espejo. Por suerte la modista parecía ajena a la peligrosa celebridad que había salido de su probador. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Yuna. _"__P__or supuesto."_

– ¿No querrías nada para ti? Me han llegado unos vestidos que te puedo arreglar para esta misma tarde.

La hechicera no necesitaba ningún escudo ni nadie la protegiera. Sabía como sonreír para parecer cercana e inaccesible al mismo tiempo. Conocía las maneras de apartar a tiempo las aproximaciones indeseadas sin que eso humillara al contrario. O a la mayoría de contrarios. Lightning, quien ahora sufría en sus propias carnes el efecto de la depurada técnica, si que se sentía estúpida y avergonzada.

"_De qué sirve un caballero si no confías en él." _No se arrepentía de sus palabras. No habría hecho un juramento al aire como ese si no estuviera ya grabado a fuego en su corazón. No necesitaba que su bruja cayera rendida a sus pies, pero tampoco que pensara que estaba siendo un lastre.

Intuía que el cambio había sido su culpa. No había tenido problemas en sincerarse durante todo este tiempo hasta que les había dado la espalda con los SeeDs blancos. Sólo entonces Yuna había dejado de intentar ser su amiga, mirándola con desconfianza.

– La calibración está mal.

Levantó la vista de su sable pistola para encontrarse la mirada inquisitiva de Seifer por encima de su hombro. La siguiente parada había sido la tienda de armas, donde habían dejado sus sables pistolas para mantenimiento. Había estado tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera le había prestado atención a lo que le habían dado. Y, en efecto, al valorar la hoja se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien graduada.

– Señor Villiers, le puedo asegurar que… – había empezado la técnico desde el mostrador. Llevaba mirando a Seifer desde que había entrado, intentando ubicarlo en sus recuerdos.

– Pruébelo usted misma –Se apresuró a pasarle el arma, buscando maneras de distraerla–. El peso del revólver lo inclina a la derecha.

El mercenario dio un par de apuntes más y molestó lo suficiente a la armera en su celo con Hyperion que esta olvidó sus sospechas anteriores y lo trató como un cliente quisquilloso más. Mientras Lightning escuchaba, sus ojos se posaron en Yuna, quien le dedicó una tenue sonrisa de agradecimiento.

_"Esto es ridículo." _Perdía puntos si hacía de guardaespaldas, pero proteger a Seifer le hacía ganarlos. ¿Qué había hecho ese imbécil que no hubiera hecho ella? Se sentía confundida y dolida, una mezcla que no recordaba desde su infancia. Una mezcla que la obligaría a hacer estupideces.

Llegó al tejado del hotel al atardecer, donde sabía que lo encontraría a solas. Quistis las levantaba cada día al amanecer para entrenar, el único momento en el que la ciudad era silencio y podían respirar auténtico aire frío y no esa mezcla templada de restos de aire acondicionado y humo.

Siempre se levantaba antes, para tener esa media hora de soledad en la que centrarse antes de que aparecieran sus dos compañeras. Había sido igual en el barco, cuando tenían que rotarse en la pequeña cubierta para hacer estiramientos. Sabía que Seifer prefería entrenar al anochecer, cuando podía quemar la mecha hasta quedar reventado y dormir como un tronco.

– A veces no sé a quién me recuerdas más – suspiró Seifer al verla aparecer. Había estado haciendo abdominales y tenía todo el torso sudado –: Si a mí o a al niño prepúber. No te enfades, no es _sólo_ una crítica.

– No he venido a por tus opiniones de carcamal.

– ¿Y a qué has venido entonces? – Se levantó y empezó a secarse con su toalla – ¿A matarme por lo que le hice a tu antiguo capitán? ¿O a vapulearme por acercarme demasiado a tu bruja?

"_Imbécil." _

– A entrenar – Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver su expresión de incredulidad –. Tengo a uno de los mayores expertos en sable pistola a mi alcance. Sería ridículo no aprovecharlo.

– Ridículo… – Hizo una mueca que podría haber sido una sonrisa si le hubiera llegado a los ojos. Pero no dio tiempo. Para cuando Lightning parpadeó ya lo tenía encima, puño en alto.

– ¡Con sable pistola he dicho! – gritó cuando aterrizó en lugar seguro.

Seifer se irguió en toda su altura y Lightning registró el currículum de cicatrices estampadas en su cuerpo. Aunque ninguna tan marcada como la que le cruzaba el rostro. De repente, fue consciente de que estaba buscando pelea con una leyenda viva del mal. Alguien que no sólo había arrasado y matado, sino que casi consigue dominar el mundo.

– Desenfundalo entonces.

– ¿Contra alguien desarmado? – respondió con desprecio.

– Hyne bendito, ¿No te enseñan nada en la academia? ¿De verdad crees que estoy desarmado?

No quiso darle el placer de contestar que no, que se sentía en desventaja a pesar de ir equipada y armada. ¿Pero cómo iba a desenfundar y demostrar que no podía ganar en igualdad de condiciones? Quería medirse contra él, no humillarse a sí misma.

A su favor tenía ser bastante más rápida para esquivar, pero Seifer había calentado antes de la pelea y se notaba. Había una rapidez y elasticidad de movimientos que no había visto en otras batallas. Golpeó sin miramientos su estómago y Lightning se vio forzada a retroceder a los extremos. Contraatacó y conectó de forma correcta todos sus ataques, pero siempre había un antebrazo o una rodilla parandole los pies.

El crack en su cara cuando la tumbó de un puñetazo fue tan desagradable que Lightning sintió por primera vez el regusto a pánico. No sólo no podía ganarle, puede que ni siquiera pudiera defenderse.

– Ahora ya puedes volver al Jardín con la historia que buscabas – proclamó furioso –. Podrás tener la palmadita en la espalda que buscas de tu comandante del alma.

– Eres un imbécil – murmuró mientras se levantaba.

Ni se inmutó con el insulto. Sólo cuando la vio ponerse de nuevo en posición de ataque mostró algo de emoción, entrecerrando los ojos y levantando el mentón.

– Le dijo la sartén al cazo – Había una nota de amargura en su voz que la SeeD no supo descifrar.

Esta vez estuvo mejor preparada para el asalto aunque bloquear cada golpe la hacía retroceder varios pasos. La adrenalina de su rabia había convertido el miedo en desafío. Seifer no escatimaba en fuerza ni táctica y Lightning agradecería, mucho después, que no la subestimara.

Para cuando salió la luna había estado a punto de ser lanzada por la azotea una docena de veces. Se escabullía en el último momento pero siempre acababa con algún golpe inesperado.

– Bendita juventud – resopló Seifer –. Deja de hacerte la dura o tendré que terminar esto por las malas.

– Si estás cansado podemos dejarlo – No sonaba muy convincente resoplando más que él, pero no podía soportar dejarle la última palabra.

Pasó a la acción, buscando las zonas donde había conseguido rozarle antes. Seifer cazó su puño y concentró una bola de fuego en el otro. Era imposible escapar, su única opción era devolverle el ataque mágico con uno de hielo. Aunque lo que le salió por instinto fue uno eléctrico.

El chasquido del látigo reverberó en la cerámica del suelo y los avisó del ataque. Se separaron de un salto justo a tiempo para evitar las púas. Quistis los miraba desde la puerta, lívida.

– No hay ni una sola explicación para esto que…

– Estábamos entrenando – interrumpió Seifer, ajeno al peligro. O insensible a él. –. Quiere aprender del _mejor_ con el sable pistola, Trepe.

– Yo no he dicho "el mejor" – murmuró Lightning.

– ¿Y dónde están ese sable pistola del que tanto te precias? ¿Ahora se enseña con los puños?

Lightning y Seifer se miraron, repasando los hematomas y la sangre que los decoraban. Eran un espectáculo y nadie que pudiera verlos creería un ápice de la excusa. Lightning tragó saliva, la adrenalina dejando paso a un dolor intenso.

– Hay que empezar por los básicos – Al revés que ella, Seifer mantuvo el tipo sin pestañear. Parecía hasta molesto que su jefa se hubiera atrevido a interrumpirlos –. ¿O crees que si no es instrucción aprobada por el Jardín no sirve?

– Dieciocho años, Seifer. Y ya estabas a punto de lanzarle una bola de fuego. Parece como si los años no hubieran pasado, ¿no te parece? ¿Ibas a rajarle la cara por la mitad como recuerdo?

Eso sí quebró la máscara de impasibilidad. Lo vio tragar saliva y apretar los dientes, a punto de enseñarlos en una mueca de agresividad.

– Olvídalo.

"_¿Por eso no quería __desenvainar?"_ Lo vio recoger sus cosas y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad ante el juicio sumario al que los había sometido Quistis. Notó la sangre goteando por su nariz y aguantó un gemido de dolor cuando se tocó la cara. Pero su jefa ya la había visto y se acercaba en largas zancadas.

– En nombre de Hyne… – le apartó la mano, le estudió la cara y cerró los ojos en el mejor gesto de madre preocupada – ¿Qué bicho te ha picado? Esto no es propio de ti Lightning.

También era muy de madre su intuición y Lightning apartó el rostro, avergonzada. De todos los momentos en los que dependía de la figura de Quistis, estos eran los que menos soportaba. Había dicho su edad con el desdén propio de un adulto.

– Le he pedido entrenar. Eso es todo.

– Esto – suspiró, recorriendo cada golpe con los ojos. – no es entrenar: Es un ajuste de cuentas. Por parte de quién, es lo que no me explico. ¿Crees que vas a aprender algo de alguien como Seifer? Pensaba que tenías claro el tipo de persona que era.

– Blande un sable pistola – Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, soltó – . Y fue caballero de la bruja.

Se arrepintió de inmediato pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Si la preocupación condescendiente de Quistis la había irritado, la exasperación que vio en su rostro la envió a la estratosfera de la ira. _"No lo puedes entender."_

– Olvídalo.

Ni se dio cuenta que había imitado a Seifer hasta que no llegó al baño comunal y se lo encontró poniéndose linimento en uno de los hematomas. El dolor y la reprimenda la habían dejado en el peor estado posible para volver a encontrárselo en tan poco tiempo. Se estudiaron en el espejo y Seifer le lanzó el desinfectante.

– No hace falta… Quistis dice que me lo curará con su Viento Helado.

– Oh, no – De repente se encontró siendo sentada en la taza del váter – . No se te ocurra dejarte curar por Trepe.

Puso una mueca de extrema confusión pero su oponente había enmudecido, ocupado en forcejear el algodón fuera de su funda. Con más cuidado del que jamás habría podido intuir en alguien como él le limpió la cara en un silencio embarazoso.

– Lo siento – escupió Lightning, después de bastante tiempo, entre dientes.

– No soy yo quien tiene la cara hecha un cromo, Farron – Se encogió de hombros –. Aunque tampoco el que ha venido buscando pelea.

– No la buscaba.

– ¿De verdad querías cruzar espadas para entrenar? – Ante el silencio sólo pudo que sonreír – No eres la primera que quiere medirse contra el monstruo. Pero se necesita algo más que notas perfectas para acabar con él.

– No todo tiene que ver contigo y tu reputación – ladró –. Algunos no estamos todo el rato pensando en tu dramático pasado.

– Llevas controlándome como un halcón desde que nos conocimos. No creas que porque ahora somos todos amiguitos no lo noto.

"_No somos todos amiguitos."_ Era lo último a lo que habría llamado al grupo que formaban. Para empezar Seifer y Quistis sólo sabían comunicarse con una confusa animadversión, pero insistían a buscarse de manera constante. Quistis y Yuna bailaban otro baile, la familiaridad de años ocultando la desconfianza que se tenían. Pero lo peor, claro, era la cautela con la que Yuna la trataba, como si en cualquier momento fuera a morder.

– Si fueras un poco más profesional no tendría que hacerlo. Pero no has dejado de babear por un adolescente como un salido desde que has llegado.

No se esperó la risa. Nunca había escuchado a Seifer reír y el sonido era tan sorprendente como molesto. Sabía, con certeza, que se estaba riendo de ella y lo fulminó con la mirada. La manera como la miraba era todavía más irritante que la que Quistis le había dedicado hacía veinte minutos. ¿Tenían que ser todos los malditos viejos tan condescendientes?

– ¿Has terminado? – dijo con frialdad.

– Oh, Hyne, lo siento – No lo sentía, era obvio. Lightning hizo ademán de levantarse pero Seifer la mantuvo en el sitio con una mano en el hombro – . ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? ¿Yuna no devuelve las llamadas? Yo no tengo nada que ver, sabes?

– No quiero que me devuelva nada.

– Oh vamos…

– ¿No lo entiendes? Quiero protegerla – No pudo evitar el ímpetu con el que lo dijo – . El mundo pedirá cosas de ella que la harán desprenderse de todo lo que la hace perfecta. Alguien tiene que estar ahí para evitarlo. O al menos recoger todos los restos que pueda.

Seifer había pasado de divertido a preocupado y de preocupado a angustiado a cada palabra que Lightning iba pronunciando. Habría sido gracioso si no estuviera sincerándose con alarmante facilidad. No le había contado esto a nadie. Fantaseaba en el momento en el que le mostraría a Squall todos sus honorables sentimientos y él le daría la bendición de ser el caballero de la bruja que su hija se merecería. Sería en el Jardín, después de alguna misión en la que saldría airosa.

Pero en cambio estaba pasando con un paria en un baño manchado de sangre y con olor a desinfectante. Y dicho interlocutor parecía haber enmudecido por primera vez en su historia.

– Quiero ser su caballero – continuó, insegura –. ¿Es eso tan raro?

– Preferiría mil veces que quisieras follártela, la verdad – La SeeD trató, muy fuerte, de no perderse con esa imagen mental –. Sería mucho menos terrible que lo que estás pidiendo.

– Tú lo fuiste. Deberías saber de lo que hablo.

– La que no sabe nada eres tú. Hyne sabe que es exactamente como caemos en esa trampa. Toda la integridad y nobleza… para acabar siendo peones de mujeres que no deberían ni existir– Volvió a poner una mano en su hombro cuando la notó tensarse –. No, escúchame antes de ofenderte. ¿Te das cuenta de la clase de poder que tienen? Pues claro que se le van a pedir cosas fuera de serie porque están fuera de serie. El mundo no está preparado para las brujas y, como una enfermedad incurable, tratará de eliminarlas. Pero son inmortales, un cáncer que nunca termina. Los únicos que pringan interponiéndose en el camino de la naturaleza son sus estúpidos caballeros.

– ¿Dices esto porqué a ti no te fue bien? No todas las brujas son Artemisa.

– ¿No? ¿Qué diferencia una mala decisión de una buena? ¿En qué momento se equivocó Edea y se convirtió en enemiga del mundo? Pregúntate esto: Cuando Yuna use sus poderes para el mal, ¿Estarás dispuesta a interponerte en su camino? ¿O serás el títere de tu propia orgullo?

El mercenario había mostrado pocos aspectos de su personalidad pero lo que estaba viendo Lightning era lo que jamás pensó que revelaría: sus demonios, escritos en cada arruga y cicatriz de su rostro. Todas las equivocaciones, todos los sueños rotos. ¿Era ese el destino que le esperaba si daba un paso en falso?

– ¿Por qué dices "cuando"? Yuna es incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca.

– Contéstame.

– La protegeré – dijo, demasiado deprisa. Seifer entrecerró los ojos – ¿No lo ves? Yuna no podrá tomar una mala decisión porque estaré allí con ella. Y si se toma, la tomaremos juntas.

No podía verlo, claro. Igual que Quistis estaban atrapados en su cinismo y sus fantasmas. ¿Tan difícil era ver que ninguna de las dos eran ni Edea, ni Rinoa, ni Seifer, ni Squall? Todo lo que ellos habían pasado era una fábula con moraleja que llevarían en el camino para nunca repetirla.

.–.–.–.

A las afueras de Palumpolum, pasados los campos de cultivo hidropónico y los laboratorios, empezaba la Gran Llanura. La autopista sólo continuaba hacia el nordeste así que tuvo que tomar un desvío que la dejaba en una vía de tierra, más parecido a un sendero de pastoreo que una carretera.

Le costaba una hora llegar hasta allí, parapetada por la oscuridad y la lluvia esporádica. Aunque hacía menos frío que en latitudes más septentrionales, la capa no le sobraba. Adel había arrasado con la flora de Esthar, pero la naturaleza siempre pugnaba por renacer y el yermo de hacía veinte años era ahora una tímida estepa con algún árbol optimista.

Pasó de largo el descampado con el que había practicado la noche anterior y se adentró un poco más. Había dejado esa zona impracticable, dos grandes rajas abiertas en la tierra. La nueva zona elegida era más abierta, lejos de colinas que pudieran darle problemas si había movimientos de tierra.

Siempre que dejaba el coche y empezaba la caminata le volvía la aprensión. La llovizna había amainado, dejando entrever una luna llena que alumbraba la extensión de hierba a su alrededor. Era un mar en el que se hallaba perdida, noche tras noche, año tras año. Se sentía más que sola, abandonada por completo a su suerte. Un chasquido de ironía, su última tabla de salvación, le hizo sonreír en medio de la nada.

"_Esta vez tiene que funcionar."_ Limpió la tierra para apoyar y encender el soporte gravitacional. Con sumo cuidado separó el trapo que envolvía el cristal. Incluso sin el poder de la invocación parecía peligroso, un tenue latido azul en su interior.

El soporte gravitacional mantuvo el cristal flotando a un metro y medio del suelo mientras Quistis sacaba sus notas y meditaba su siguiente acción. Había extraído todos los escritos acumulados en su interior por si alguna de sus pruebas borraba algo que no debía. Cuando no estaba testando las capacidades del cristal se quedaba enfrascada en las lecturas sobre la cultura centreña dedicada a las brujas.

No se sentía culpable por sus ausencias continuas en la misión porque nadie parecía haberse preocupado por ellas. Yuna y Lightning, por más que fruncieran el gesto cuando se ausentaba, estaban demasiado abstraídas en sus respectivas misiones. Quizás no fuera del todo justo haber dejado a Seifer como el escudo con el que se parapetaban, pero imaginaba que había cosas peores para un hombre que ser el juguete de dos adolescentes bonitas.

"_No me importa."_ Pero lo hacía. Debía importarle a la fuerza si cada vez que salía de escapada se preguntaba si, esta vez, le reprenderían. O le preguntarían dónde había ido. Le costaba creer que fuera tan buena escabulléndose o intimidara tanto.

Tanteó la energía del cristal a pocos centímetros. La última vez que lo había tocado casi anuncia el tercer Armagedón y esta vez quería asegurarse de que su cuerpo estaba listo para la conexión. Canalizaba de dentro a fuera, calmando el frío, el hambre y el dolor de su cuerpo. Despertaba su mente. En vez de proyectar su Megavibración hacia afuera lo hizo hacia la piedra, onda a onda excavando en las cavidades.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo indagando, forzando sus poderes a amoldarse al laberinto que tenía delante, pero sí el momento exacto en el que perdió el control. Otra vez. Habría jurado que no se había movido, que no había ni siquiera rozado la superficie, pero ahí estaba, un haz de luz absorbiendo su magia hacia el cielo. Cuando ya no hubo nada más de lo que beber, el cristal la expulsó.

Comió tierra al golpear con fuerza el suelo. El dolor físico no era nada. Estaba vacía de sensaciones y de magia. No creía que pudiera sacar un solo hechizo curativo con el que levantarse. En momentos como estos la soledad de su situación se hacía tan patente que dolía más que la magia ardiendo por sus venas.

Por no tener, no tenía ni lágrimas.

– La madre que te parió – Fue la voz en lo alto. No se movió, no sabía si estaba alucinando o si de verdad lo tenía al lado –. Eres una suicida.

Seifer la recogió con cuidado y la sacudió por todas partes para quitarle la tierra. Quistis no podía creer sus ojos. La eterna expresión desconfiada había desaparecido y sólo parecía cansado.

– Voy a levantarte – El rostro estaba ojeroso y algo debió disgustarle en la expresión de Quistis porque apretó los labios al mirarla con fijeza –. ¿Te duele algún sitio?

– Todo. Todo el tiempo.

– Hyne, que mal momento para sincerarse – gruñó al levantarla en volandas. Sus gestos eran rudos pero eficientes y Quistis, en ese momento de debilidad, se sintió protegida por sus brazos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – murmuró, asustada, antes de echar un vistazo al coche – ¿Están las niñas...?

– Las "niñas" están en el hotel. He venido solo. A buscarte.

No quiso preguntarle el porqué y Seifer tampoco ofreció una explicación. La depositó en el asiento del copiloto y se volvió a buscar las cosas. Quistis quedó inclinada, la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, los ojos estudiando el cielo nocturno. Ya no quedaba ni una nube, el haz de luz había limpiado el firmamento y una enorme luna llena los iluminaba.

No tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlo o para dar explicaciones. Le había molestado que no le hicieran caso pero no había tenido en cuenta el gran peligro que supondría si se lo hicieran. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender a nadie lo que estaba intentando hacer?

Pero Seifer no preguntó, al menos no al principio. Cargó la moto de campo con la que había venido a la parte trasera y aceleró todo lo que pudo para volver al camino de tierra. En algún momento se había quitado el flamante abrigo y se lo había puesto de manta.

– No tienes que hacer esto – No lo rechazó, pero el gesto era demasiado incómodo como para no mencionarlo.

– Tú tampoco, pero aquí estamos. Tu intentando matarte, yo haciéndote de chófer.

– ¿Eso es lo que parece? – murmuró, cansada antes de tiempo de la discusión que se avecinaba – No busco el suicidio, no es...

– ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que saberlo? – la interrumpió – Con suerte conseguimos que menciones lo que quieres para desayunar, Trepe. No sé ni quién eres.

– Quizás lo sabrías si dejaras comportarte como un ogro.

– ¿Quieres decir que no has notado mi inestimable esfuerzo de convivencia?

– No has huido y no nos has matado – ironizó –. Un aplauso.

– ¿Ves? Con esto sí te reconozco. La loca que desaparece cada noche sin notas ni avisos ni nada no sé quién es. Siempre te regías por el libro de instrucciones, Trepe.

– Y es lo que estoy haciendo – Se apretó el puente de la nariz, luchando contra la oleada de sueño que la invadía –. El cristal es mi libro de instrucciones… El cristal… me dirá como aplacar estos poderes.

– El cristal… ¿De dónde ha salido? – La pausa duró un sólo instante – Lo sacaste de las ruinas, era esa bolsa pesada que empezaste a cargar... ¿Arriesgamos el pellejo por esto?

– ...Ni siquiera sabía lo que sacaríamos de ahí.

– Y volvemos a lo mismo. Estás dando tumbos, sin saber a qué te enfrentas ni los peligros que despiertas. ¿Qué sabemos de esa piedra? Lo que he visto es demoledor, casi te mata – Silencio –. ¿Trepe?

"_Cállate"_ No quería discutir, no ahora que se sentía recogida y escuchada, aunque fuera por alguien como Seifer Almasy. El abrigo tenía todavía su calor y el runrún del coche desvaneció sus defensas. Después de las amenazas que habían compartido parecía estúpido dejar que la tomara el sueño, pero algo en el ademán exasperado de su acompañante le indicó una tregua. Quizás despertaría en una cuneta con un tajo en el vientre, pero no podía ni encontrar las fuerzas para preocuparse.

Lo que sí la despertó de un sobresalto fueron los brazos al levantarla del asiento. Abrió los ojos de golpe y engarfió las manos en sus hombros, asustada.

– ¡Hyne, que soy yo!

– Seifer, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Estaban en el aparcamiento del hotel y Seifer la tenía cogida en brazos – ¡Déjame en el suelo!

– No te podías ni mover, idiota.

– No quiero entrar así– dijo, revolviéndose –. Suéltame.

Sin miramientos, Seifer bajó los brazos casi tirándola al suelo. Quistis consiguió apoyar los pies pero trastabilló hasta él.

– Sorpresa – anunció con sarcasmo.

– Madre mía, ¡¿De verdad?! – bufó contra su pecho, irritada. Sintió alivio al darse cuenta que podía pegarle en el pecho con cierta convicción. No estaba tan débil como pensaba. – ¿A qué juegas pedazo de mierda?

– ¿A qué juegas tú? ¿Vas a dejar de aparentar de una puta vez?

Hizo además de recogerla de nuevo pero Quistis le agarró el brazo con fuerza.

– No quiero que se preocupen – El gesto fue brusco pero su tono de voz se suavizó, instándolo a entender. Arriesgó a mirarlo a los ojos – Ya han perdido demasiado como para meterlas en esto también. Esta no es la primera misión en la que un cadete debería participar, con su jefe de equipo incapacitado a cada paso.

En la penumbra del aparcamiento una única luz cincelaba el rostro ojeroso del mercenario. Los ojos verdes la estudiaban, impasibles, y Quistis no pudo seguir soportando su escrutinio.

– ¿Y por qué están aquí?

– Se presentaron voluntarias. Insistieron. – Sintió ganas de llorar y apretó los labios para controlarse. Con su magia se habían ido sus barreras – . Me caen bien.

"_No quería hacer esto sola."_

– Está bien – suspiró él, levantando las manos. Quistis levantó la vista, sorprendida –. Estás en la mierda Trepe. Lo sabía hace tiempo pero no me imaginaba cuánto.

– ¿Q–qué… Qué quieres decir?

– ¿Quieres que te ayude o no? – El gesto desdeñoso despertó su orgullo malherido.

– Bueno – respondió, ofendida –. No tienes que hacerlo si no… sólo déjame aquí y ya me apañaré sola.

– Vamos.

Pasó su brazo por su espalda y le rodeó la cintura con el otro. Era una sensación extraña, tanto contacto, pero Quistis se dejó hacer, aliviada en lo más profundo de su ser. La última vez había tenido que pasar la noche en el coche a la intemperie. En esta sólo tuvo que aguantar la mirada interesada del recepcionista mientras trastabillaban hacia las habitaciones. Debían parecer una pareja de borrachos, listos para dormir la mona.

– Yuna está despierta – murmuró, alarmada, cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. La luz del vestíbulo estaba apagada, pero se iluminaba con la que salía de la puerta abierta. Sin duda para escucharlos llegar –. Suéltame, tenemos que parecer…

Una carcajada impostada la sobresaltó casi tanto como que Seifer la arrastrara al centro del vestíbulo antes de cubrir su boca con la suya. No había finura en ese beso con lengua, como tampoco la había cuando la agarró del culo.

– Mierda, tienes tú tu llave? – farfulló, en la peor imitación de un borracho que había visto en su vida. Estaba tan sorprendida que no le salía ni la voz ni la turbación– ¿Quistis?

No sabía si era menos profesional que la vieran herida que borracha y dándose el lote pero ya no tenía elección. Cuando habló le sorprendió encontrar su voz cargada de un deseo que la había asaltado a traición.

– Con… con la mano – extendió los dedos al panel con una torpeza que encajaba a la perfección con la actuación que pretendían dar. Necesitó varios intentos porque su acompañante había decidido aplastarla contra la pared, tocándola de pecho a rodillas. Para cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, Seifer estaba comiéndole la boca de nuevo, empujándola hacia dentro.

La habitación no era muy grande y el movimiento los llevó directos a la cama. Sintió el peso de él encima suyo como lo más agradable que le había pasado en meses y quiso morirse de vergüenza.

– Gime un poco – murmuró Seifer contra sus labios.

– ¿Qué? – graznó con la voz más aguda que le hubiera salido jamás.

– Estará escuchando – La miraba con una seriedad que no permitía réplicas –. Y las paredes no son tan gruesas.

– N-no es… – _"Necesario"_. Pero no le salían las palabras mientras siguiera hundiéndola en la cama. Seifer echó un vistazo hacia la puerta, como si esperara que en cualquier momento entraran a interrumpirlos, pero no se movió de donde estaba, bien acomodado encima suyo.

"_Hyne, ni aunque entrara un regimiento."_ Quistis se agitaba con una realidad que la había abofeteado en la cara. Llevaba semanas soñando con el beso que habían tenido en el barco. Qué hubiera pasado si él no la odiara y ella no estuviera cargada de una magia peligrosa. Le cogió el rostro con las dos manos y le abrió la boca con la lengua. Seifer se resistió, pero Quistis había recuperado su fuerza y pensaba hacer uso de ella.

Forcejearon en la cama, pataleándose para ganar el control, aunque ninguno de los dos pareciera tener un objetivo claro. Seifer trató de controlarle las manos, estirándolas por encima de su cabeza, pero eso lo obligó a cambiar su centro de gravedad por un instante. La miró, asombrado, cuando ella consiguió girarlo y ponerse encima.

– Por qué no gimes tú – murmuró la SeeD, encajando sus caderas con las de él y empujando.

Tomó como un triunfo cuando sus mejillas se encendieron y soltó un resuello, sorprendido. El crujido de la cama cada vez que se frotaba con fuerza fue el único ruido durante varios minutos, la lucha olvidada y la atención puesta en los movimientos de Quistis. Podía notar el latido creciente en su entrepierna y no dudó en inclinar todo su cuerpo para que también sintiera su pecho apretarse contra él.

Eso le gustó, a juzgar por como las manos habían pasado de estar inertes en la cama a apretar sus muslos hacia abajo. No dejaba de mirarla, el ceño fruncido y la rigidez en los hombros, como si Quistis fuera una bestia a punto de sacar las zarpas y matarlo. Al final eso fue lo que la hizo abandonar después de un buen rato. A pesar de los jadeos, la erección y las manos que la animaban, Seifer estaba demasiado tenso como para poder llegar a nada.

Vestidos y excitados, se quedaron un momento en silencio, el uno sobre el otro. Quistis quería desnudarlo a mordiscos, pero imaginó que no apreciaría esos avances de una bruja. _"Pensará que lo has hechizado."_ O alguna tontería parecida. Levantó la cabeza para cerciorarse, pero la cara de su acompañante era un jeroglífico.

– ¿Estás bien? – tanteó, en un hilo de voz.

– Sí – murmuró, respirando con pesadez –. Apártate.

Quistis suspiró, haciéndose a un lado en la cama, lista para defender su caso. No le quedaba magia ni para encender una cerilla pero no esperaba que la psicosis de Seifer lo entendiera. Lo observó ponerse de rodillas y quitarse el abrigo a tirones y lamentó no haber disfrutado más de su ancho pecho.

– ¿Seifer? – Dijo, entre aspiraciones de aire. Le había quitado una bota de un suave estirón y agarró la otra pierna para hacer lo mismo. Por la manera como se inclinó hacia ella y la miró, hablar era la última cosa que tenía en mente – Seifer – repitió, desconcertada.

La tercera vez que dijo su nombre no pudo controlar la excitación. Se había quitado los guantes y sus manos calientes tanteaban por debajo de su falda el inicio de sus medias. Se las quitó con los mismos miramientos con los que volvió a por sus bragas: ninguno. Lo había hecho con tanta naturalidad que Quistis se vio aguantando su falda para evitar que se la subiera antes de que entendiera qué estaba pasando.

La manera como le apartó las manos fue casi desdeñosa, como si no tuviera tiempo para andarse con remilgos a estas alturas. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y no dejaba de mirar cada tramo de piel desnuda que conseguía liberar. Cuando se tumbó entre sus piernas y metió la cabeza debajo de su falda, Quistis sintió que se le salía el corazón por la boca.

Deshizo parte de la cama en sus esfuerzos por no agarrarle de la cabeza o ahogarlo entre sus muslos mientras él la tanteaba con su aliento. Para cuando empezó a lamerla, estaba ya arqueándose de pura frustración.

Y gimió. No hubo dudas al respecto que la pudieran escuchar, si de verdad había alguien que se hubiera quedado tanto tiempo espiándoles. Empezó con murmullos agitados y terminó con sollozos a los dioses y las brujas mientras Seifer la hacía llegar al orgasmo. Quedó tumbada con los brazos en cruz y resoplando.

– Te dije que gimieras – murmuró Seifer cuando se apartó y se secó la boca con el antebrazo – y Hyne es testigo que has gemido.

Quistis no tenía ni fuerzas para sonrojarse ante su audacia. Propio de Seifer tener una frase para cada ocasión, incluida esa. Quizás el efecto se desmerecía un poco ante el ajustado bulto en sus pantalones y el pelo despeinado. Estaba para comérselo de vuelta.

– Ven.

– Tus malas artes no van a convencerme. Puedo cascármela solo.

– ¿Crees que si me quedara un atisbo de magia habría dejado que la situación escapara así de mi control? – Hizo un esfuerzo por bajarse la falda – Al menos no te habría dejado con las ganas.

– Tienes la misma cara que en el barco. Como si fueras a saltarme a la yugular. No… no me malinterpretes pero… _prefiero_ cascármela solo.

Sintió ganas de hundir la cabeza en las manos y gritar. Tenía la misma cara en el barco porque en esa celda en alta mar había podido besarle por primera vez. Notar su lengua y tocar su pelo. _"__Porque estoy excitada, imbécil."_ quiso chillarle. Había una diferencia entre el tirón de la magia inconsciente y la simple reacción física de una persona, pero estaba tan metido en su paranoia que ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir ambas.

– ¿Puedes usar otra excusa que no sea esa? Al menos no me hagas pensar que te he forzado contra tu voluntad.

– No he dicho eso – por el tono supo que lo había ofendido.

– Seifer… si no confías en mí, por qué…? – No pudo continuar a riesgo de un humillante tartamudeo así que prefirió señalarlos a ambos.

Parecía que no fuera a contestarle, ocupado como estaba en recoger su abrigo y sus guantes. Hizo ademán de llegar a la puerta y se giró en el último momento.

– Porque no estoy ciego – espetó, entre dientes.

Quistis lo vio marchar, desconcertada.

.–.–.–.

Vio la puerta cerrarse con estupefacción e hizo ademán de acercarse. Su cerebro, todavía dormido, estaba dándole vueltas a lo que había visto pero su cuerpo afectó de inmediato la gelidez del vestíbulo.

A pesar de la tecnología y las puertas automáticas, el hotel seguía siendo de los peores de su categoría. Insistía en una moqueta muy poco futurista y las paredes no acababan de aislar del frío nocturno. También eran tan finas que Yuna podía sentir el runrún de una conversación en la habitación de Quistis.

"_¿Desde cuándo?"_ Había visto más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. ¡Había visto lengua! Cruzó de puntillas el pasillo, desconcertada. Nunca se habría imaginado a su tía de esa manera. _"__Mientras buscamos a mi madre.__"_ pensó en su fuero interno más puritano. Le incomodaba pensar que mientras ella estaba preocupándose por mil cosas, Quistis había tenido tiempo de seducir a Seifer, a sus espaldas.

Con todas las puertas cerradas y ella acuclillada en un rincón, el detector de movimiento decidió dejarla en la más completa oscuridad. Estaba tan abstraída en su sensación de ofensa que en realidad no escuchó nada de lo que estaba pasando al otro lado hasta que un sonoro gemido masculino reverberó en el pasillo.

Se levantó de golpe, horrorizada. La luz la deslumbró mientras corría hacia la primera puerta que tuvo a su alcance y trastabilló dentro de una habitación a oscuras.

Todavía estaba reponiéndose de la caída que notó un filo en la garganta.

– ¡Soy yo!

– ¿Yuna? – La voz sonaba pastosa, una extrañeza en el habitual tono cortante – Luces.

Ambas parpadearon para ajustarse a la luz y Yuna se sintió tan estúpida como turbada. Lightning tenía todo el pelo despeinado, marcas de la almohada en la mejilla que todavía estaba curándose y un tirante de su camiseta le caía por un hombro.

– No es lo que…

– ¿Qué pasa? – Había una preocupación genuina que la desarmó y dejó que la guerrera la recogiera – ¿Tenemos problemas?

– No, ¡Si! B-bueno… – Se sentó en el suelo de la desgastada moqueta, volviendo la vista hacia atrás. Por suerte la puerta se había cerrado y todos los sonidos dejados atrás – Están juntos.

– ¿Quién?

– Quistis y Seifer.

– ¿En una reunión?

Apretó los dientes, avergonzada con el tono desapasionado de su compañera. Típico de ella pensar siempre en lo más ordinario.

– ¡Juntos! – repitió, enfadada – …en la cama.

Hubo un silencio tan embarazoso que deseó que alguno de sus G.F.s hiciera una entrada estelar y derrumbara el hotel hasta los cimientos. Se tapó el rostro, tanto para calmarse como para huir de la mirada de Lightning. Estaba segura que sería de absoluta incredulidad.

– Lo siento – dijo, las manos en la cara –. No quería decir…

– ¿Te molesta? Que estén… juntos.

Había una calidad cauta en el tono de voz de Lighting que le hizo querer mirarla. Abrió un poco los dedos y se encontró algo que jamás pensó que vería. Su compañera le sostenía la mirada con seriedad pero tenía las mejillas como un tomate. Lightning Farron, la fría y efectiva soldado, estaba sonrojándose.

Yuna apartó las manos sin pensarlo, bebiendo de esa nueva expresión nunca vista.

– ¿A ti? – contestó, sin pensar, demasiado ocupada en quemar la imagen en su retina.

– ¿Por qué debería molestarme a mí?

– ¿Y a mí? – dijo, alzando la voz.

El sonrojo se atenuó, dejando paso a la irritación. Ah, esa era más parecida a la Lightning que conocía. _"Una lástima."_

– Imagino que no estás a las tantas de la noche colándote en mi habitación porque lo que hagan te parece genial.

"_No sabía que fuera tuya."_ Quiso defenderse.

– M–Me he confundido. Yo no me voy colando en las habitaciones de nadie – Cuando vio a la SeeD arquear una ceja, añadió –. Al menos no para _montármelo_ en medio de una misión. Ni siquiera sé porque se ha abierto la puerta cuando no era yo la huésped.

La manera como Lightning tragó saliva la puso nerviosa y no tuvo la menor idea de porqué. Ella tampoco sería de las que se escabullen en la noche para liarse con nadie, no? Aunque llevara ese tirante que ahora no podía dejar de mirar, turbada. Parecía inofensivo, pero animaba a tirar de él para descubrir un poco de la carne suave y pálida que se insinuaba más allá.

– L–las habitaciones están sincronizadas con todo el equipo – El tartamudeo nervioso le devolvió la vista al frente. La SeeD había recuperado su sonrojo mientras se ponía bien la camiseta. La había visto repasándole las tetas –. Podemos entrar en la de todos, lo organizó así Quistis.

"_Bueno, trágame tierra."_ Era culpa de la estúpida situación allá fuera. Lo último que quería era más nervios alrededor de esa nueva Lightning que la tenía tan abrumada. Ni siquiera sabía como ser su amiga, no necesitaba pensar en si su piel era suave o estaba interesada en el sexo.

– O sea que pueden haber estado visitándose todo el tiempo – dijo con rapidez, buscando encauzar el tema y mirando a cualquier lado excepto a su interlocutora.

– Yuna, te… ¿Te gusta Seifer?

– Me cae bien.

– ¿Querrías ser la que está detrás de esa puerta?

– ¿Qué? – Eso sí que la hizo mirarla – ¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡Es el ex novio de mi madre, por Hyne!

La expresión de la SeeD era inescrutable y Yuna no la conocía lo suficiente para leer todas las señales. Pensó en la pregunta, en si la manera como le fascinaba la postura arrogante de Seifer era porque le atraía. El gemido resonó en sus oídos y sintió asco y vergüenza a la vez.

– ¿Crees…? ¿Parece que me guste? – preguntó, muy bajito.

– Se _nota_ que te gusta – Ahora era Lightning la que giraba la cabeza –. Pero no sabía si…

– ¿A ti te gusta? – arriesgó, incapaz de resistirse al ambiente de confidencias que se había creado. Parecían dos amigas que se hubieran juntado en una fiesta de pijamas, sentadas en el suelo, las rodillas tocándose. "_Si tan sólo fuera cierto."_

– No lo soporto.

– Pero… siempre lo buscas. Le preguntas de armas y sé que entrenas con él por las noches – Aunque a Quistis no le hiciera demasiada gracia, no había podido impedir que siguieran.

– Es uno de los dos expertos mundiales en sable pistola. Estaría loca si no aprovechara la oportunidad.

– ¿Es mejor que mi padre?

– No lo sé – Algo en la contestación no la convenció. Se inclinó hacia Lightning, buscándole la mirada.

– ¿Quién crees que ganaría en un duelo? Puedes decir Seifer, no me voy a enfadar.

– Yuna… – Había tensión en su tono de voz y cuando levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Podía ver las trazas de gris en sus ojos – En realidad eso es lo que tú querrías. Que Seifer fuera más fuerte. Que si llegaran a encontrarse le diera una lección a Squall.

La embargó el miedo. Lightning siempre había tenido una lengua letal y esa noche podía herirla de muerte. Se apartó de golpe.

– Lamento decirte que nadie es mejor que Squall Leonhart – Había una lealtad en la voz de la SeeD que le puso los pelos de punta –. No le ganó en la guerra, no podría ni tocarlo ahora.

"_Otra grupi."_ La estrella del Jardín, la cadete de notas perfectas, se veía ahora inalcanzable en la moqueta ajada. Estaba más allá del bien y del mal en su férrea convicción, una isla que no necesitaba de nadie para dar sus frutos. Mucho menos a alguien como Yuna, joven e influenciable, demasiado necesitada de alguien en quien confiar.

.–.–.–.

La costumbre obligó a Seifer a despertarse al día siguiente casi a la misma hora de siempre. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza y tuvo que masturbarse de nuevo. Lo había hecho nada más llegar a su habitación de madrugada pero no sentía que fuera suficiente.

"_No tenías nada mejor que hacer que comerle el coño__."_ La vida ermitaña lo había acostumbrado a la abstinencia y la presencia de una mujer como Quistis era como una bofetada en la cara. Ni siquiera los recuerdos del trauma habían sido suficientes para evitar la tentación. _"A una bruja."_

Pero Quistis Trepe no era la bruja que se temía. Había asumido que alguien ambicioso como ella sólo podía terminar como una hechicera despiadada si se le daba la oportunidad. Pero ninguna bruja sanguinaria la cagaría tanto y tan seguido. Quistis estaba asustada, fuera de su elemento y pidiendo ayuda de manera ridícula.

Seifer sabía que era estar así. Se lo había dicho antes de salir corriendo: _"No estoy ciego"_. Conocía los errores de la desesperación y no había podido evitar desmontar sus prejuicios para tomar su mano. Aunque eso lo hubiera llevado de inmediato a su cama.

– Basta – se chistó. Pensar en los hechos de la noche lo obligaría a tocarse como un colegial otra vez y _no_ era un colegial – Tienes treinta y ocho, imbécil.

Era bueno recordarse que en ese grupo de subnormales él era el único que todavía estaba cuerdo y en posesión de todas sus facultades. No podía contar con Lightning y sus ideales infantiles. Ni con Yuna y su inseguridad patológica que la obligaba a entrometerse con todo lo demás. Y mucho menos con la jefa del equipo, que ni siquiera sabía cual debía ser su siguiente objetivo.

Sin embargo, su intento de tomar las riendas de la situación se vio truncado al día siguiente cuando la mencionada los obligó a empacar antes del amanecer y conducir hacia al norte.

– ¿El Pabellón de la Bruja? – preguntó cuando la estructura estaba tan cerca que era imposible confundirla. A esas horas el aire estaba tan frío que salían volutas de niebla al hablar.

Pero Quistis no parecía tener ganas de explicaciones. Se habían pasado el día anterior huyéndose mutuamente y la cercanía del viaje en coche la había puesto de mal humor, a juzgar por la tersa explicación de porqué él debía quedarse en el coche.

– No me fío que no te reconozcan – dijo y le lanzó unas gafas de sol –. Estos sí son militares.

No había manera de esconder el abrigo, la cicatriz o esa eterna actitud de buscar problemas, así que le tocaba quedarse como un perrito a las afueras de un supermercado. Trató de buscar una emisora de radio, pero el sonido reverberando por el aparcamiento vacío lo intranquilizaba.

"_Estúpida Trepe"_ pensó, irritado. Era fácil culpar a su clienta, si dicha clienta cruzaba todas las líneas rojas que Seifer había impuesto. Que tranquilos aquellos tiempos en los que sólo soñaba con rebanarle el pescuezo.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y volvió a mirar la enorme estructura del Pabellón de la Bruja. Con los primeros rayos de sol, las dos torres de vidrio parecían alas de libélula. Se preguntó si, esta vez, sería capaz de interrogarla sobre estas misiones paralelas sin salir corriendo.

No estaba aquí para hacer de niñera de una mujer de (casi) cuarenta, por mucho que se sintiera identificado con ella. Cuando la recogió del suelo fue una epifanía de semanas de acertijo pero seguía siendo un peligro mortal. Ahora más que nunca, que sabía que iba a ciegas con una magia que había dejado un continente vacío de vida.

"_No te líes"_

El problema es que ya estaba liado. Lo notaba en su fuero interno. Habría tenido que dejarlas cuando encontraron el barco de los SeeDs blancos, pero se había ablandado con su compañía y su conversación. Ahora quería disuadir a Lightning de sus objetivos surrealistas, sacudir a Yuna con un par de charlas paternales y arreglar los silencios con Quistis. Estaba hasta los codos.

"_Al menos no te líes con la bruja."_ Eso podía hacerlo. Puede que tuvieran química y Seifer no fuera ajeno a ella, pero podía no bajarse los pantalones con eso. O en su defecto, no bajárselos a ella.

El clip clop de las botas en el asfalto lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, en especial la velocidad con la que se acercaban. Vio a Lightning la primera, los ojos escaneando cada punto cardinal.

– Arranca – dijo, seca, al entrar por la trasera – Ahora vienen.

Ninguna de las dos acompañantes tenían mucha mejor cara. Yuna venía cargando la bolsa de Quistis, pero estaba pálida y el labio inferior le temblaba. Quistis se había puesto las gafas de sol al salir y mantenía los labios en una fina línea de desaprobación.

– Larguémonos de aquí – ladró al entrar –. Antes de que se den cuenta.

"_Nos van a matar a todos."_ Ahogó la tentación de rodar los ojos en pos de mirar por el retrovisor cada medio minuto, esperando que una avanzadilla de torpedos los persiguiera. Pero la carretera dio paso a la autopista sin mayor sobresalto.

– ¿Estás bien? – oyó a Lightning murmurarle a Yuna

– Sí, es sólo... No lo había visto nunca. La criogenización es total, te meten el líquido por la garganta.

La excusa de la visita del Pabellón había sido un vago "recabar información" de Quistis, quien había aprovechado los hilos del Jardín para conseguir un tour privado por el laboratorio. Parecía casi una broma que dos brujas accedieran por motu propio a entrar al único sitio en el mundo donde las podían anular por completo. Yuna se había ofrecido voluntaria, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, pero había sido obvio que la idea la aterrorizaba un poco. La experiencia sonaba traumática.

– Se han venido arriba – suspiró Quistis –. Pero tenemos lo que buscábamos.

– ¿Otro cristal? – preguntó en voz bien alta Seifer. No la iba dejar irse con subterfugios.

– Sí.

– ¿En qué nos ayuda encontrar cristales? –_ "Eso es __tal cual__ lo que iba a preguntar yo."_ Aunque hubiera impreso bastante más sarcasmo que Lightning en la pregunta.

– Es otra pista más. A estas alturas subiría hasta arriba del Lunatic Pandora con tal de encontrar respuestas.

– ¿Sobre mi madre?

– Sobre tu madre... y sobre los poderes de las brujas. Que Elleone no fuera capaz de encontrarla, que tu padre no fuera capaz de encontrarla. Quizás si sabemos más de las brujas podremos saber dónde se puede haber escabullido.

"_La misma relación del tocino con la velocidad."_

– Dejame que busque en él entonces. No pude ni mirar el otro que recogimos.

– Yuna, sabes que es muy peligroso – Se giró desde el asiento del copiloto para mirarla –. Ni siquiera conocemos qué efectos tienen estos cristales. Son una carta en blanco.

– ¿Y por qué te arriesgas tú entonces?

– Porque soy la jefa de equipo. Porque no voy a devolverte a tus padres con muñones en vez de manos.

Hubo un silencio en el que casi pudo notar el temblor en los labios de Yuna. La aspiración de aire sonó a valentía rescatada desde los confines de su estómago.

– Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis padres. Mi madre no está y tú tienes poderes de bruja. Si ha habido una Sucesión no vas a cambiarla buscando en los archivos.

Quistis se giró del todo, tensa como la cuerda de un arco.

– No. Ha. Habido. Sucesión – puntualizó, quitándose las gafas y mostrando los ojos rielantes.

– Tia Quisty, por qué me mientes? ¿Qué pasó aquella noche?

"_¿Qué noche?"_ Sonaba a algo importante, algo que igual debieran haber resuelto antes de lanzarse a navegar y conducir por medio mundo. Antes que pudiera evitarlo, Quistis había agarrado su brazo para forzarlo a girar el volante. Al minuto el coche se salió de la carretera y Seifer frenó en seco cuando llegó al arcén.

Fue a girarse a gritar, pero Yuna ya había salido a toda prisa. Lightning parecía dividida entre discutir con Quistis y salir en busca de Yuna, pero Quistis le alivió las dudas. Abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que esta salió despedida al campo.

– ¡Trepe!

– ¡Déjanos! – gritó y se alejó a grandes zancadas hacia su pupila.

Lightning y Seifer se miraron unos instantes antes de salir disparados a por las dos mujeres. En cualquier otra situación las habría dejado solventar lo que fuera que tuvieran en paz, pero esto eran dos brujas alteradas. Por fortuna la carretera estaba vacía a esas horas y nadie podría salir herido si una hecatombe nuclear se sucedía en medio de la discusión.

El aire estaba cargado de polvo y remolinos se acumulaban a los pies de las dos mujeres que se habían parado a pocos metros. El lenguaje corporal de ambas era propio de un duelo al amanecer, no de familia política en un desacuerdo.

– Tú estabas aquella noche, Yuna. Tú me salvaste de lo que habría sido una muerte segura. ¿A qué viene todo esto ahora?

– Es lo único que te preocupa ahora. Tus poderes, tu vida. ¡Mamá podría estar muerta!

– Tu madre no está muerta – El cambio en Quistis fue obvio. Había empezado conciliadora, pero el tono cobró un matiz furioso en segundos –. Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo.

Seifer notó la raja en la tierra antes que nadie y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para tragar saliva en silencio. Había vivido esto antes.

–No me sirven frases de manual, Quistis – debía ser la primera vez que Yuna la llamaba por su nombre, sin apelativos – Si no soy capaz de sentirla yo, cómo vas a sentirla tú? A menos que...

– Te lo dije, tienes que confiar en que mis poderes pueden notar eso.

– Tus poderes, ¿lo ves? No paran de crecer y con esos cristales… Te has acomodado a él, como si quisieras quedártelos para ti. Tu ambición me asusta.

Rayos y truenos en la lejanía. Un vórtice de nubes empezó a acumularse sobre sus cabezas, ocultando la luz de manera antinatural. Con mucho cuidado, Seifer soltó el botón de la funda de su sable pistola.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí Yuna? – silbó Quistis, tan dolida como furiosa.

– Ayuda a mi madre. Sé lo que pasó con mi padre. Ayúdala.

– ¿Y quién me ayuda a mí? ¿Tengo que depender que siempre tengas una mano extendida para canalizar mi dolor?

– ¡No! Pero es mucho peor obligar a tu cuerpo a aceptar los poderes. No está preparado. ¡Te está matando! - trató de dar un paso al frente pero el viento que se había levantado era tan fuerte que apenas podía moverse. Echó un vistazo al cielo y pareció tomar consciencia del peligro – Dejemos los cristales, no perdamos más tiempo con rodeos, encontrémosla.

El rayo cayó a pocos metros y Seifer chirrió los dientes. La única persona que hasta ahora había calmado a Quistis era justo la que la estaba alterando.

– Valiente respuesta para alguien que ha estado saboteando este viaje desde el principio – hubo una sonrisa cruel ante la estupefacción de Yuna –. ¿O crees que no sé de las retransmisiones que mantenían al barco alejado de nosotras? ¿O las llamadas al Jardín?

La revelación no sorprendió a Seifer. Había visto los registros borrados del _Liki_ y sospechaba que alguien venía con una segunda misión.

– No… no es… – Un enorme pájaro verde apareció de la nada, absorbiendo los cuatro rayos que cayeron demasiado cerca de donde se encontraba Yuna. Alzó las alas amenazantes, interponiéndose entre ambas mujeres – ¡Quetzal!

"_Se acabó."_ Pudo sentir la vibración del límite tomando forma alrededor de Quistis. Corrió hacia ella con Hyperion desenfundado, sin una idea clara de qué debía hacer. ¿Protegerla? ¿Atacarla? Habría sido mucho más sencillo antes. Derrapó hasta quedar al lado e invocó Escudo cuando el ataque salió del morro del G.F., obligándolo a hincar una rodilla en el suelo.

– ¡Cóntrolate! – trató de tomarla del brazo pero el contacto le quemó incluso con el guante – ¡Es tu sobrina!

Si Quetzal controlaba los cielos, Lightning lo hacía en tierra, situada enfrente de Yuna. La punta de su arma se balanceaba indecisa hacia Quistis.

– No puedo – siseó ella mientras puntos de luz se concentraban a su alrededor –. Mírame, sólo siento su rechazo.

Lo que veía era mucho peor: el envenenamiento se extendía como una red hasta la comisura de un ojo con el iris carmesí. El aire se concentraba a su alrededor como un pequeño tornado.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tiene que haber algo… – Estuvo a punto de levantarse para arrastrarla lejos pero ella se le adelantó, una mano ardiente sobre su mejilla. Sintió una punzada de terror al verla acercarse, su rostro un eco de las pesadillas que lo habían acompañado durante tanto tiempo. Sabía que no era ella, pero no pudo evitar apartarse, asustado.

– Marchaos – gimió Quistis al empujarlo –. Tengo que descargar la energía. Estáis en peligro.

– ¡No podemos dejarla aquí! – Lightning había bajado el arma y forzó un par de pasos en su dirección, luchando contra el viento.

Pero Seifer no tenía ganas de jugar a los héroes. Salió disparado a por las cadetes y las arrastró por el brazo hacia el coche. Lightning trató de resistirse, pero el pánico había dotado al mercenario de más fuerza de la que jamás tendría. No miró atrás y peleó contra el viento hasta llegar al coche. La electricidad del ambiente le provocaba dolor en la punta de los dedos mientras giraba la llave de contacto una y otra vez.

Vio los haces de luz del Láser Autoguiado lanzarse a por ellos justo a tiempo para darle al acelerador y esquivarlos. Uno golpeó demasiado cerca de la rueda y mandó el coche hacia un lado de la carretera. El siguiente lo levantó por los aires. Cuando pensaba que el último los mataría, el huracán desvió su corriente hasta llevarlos más arriba, lejos del alcance de las explosiones.

Yuna tenía el brazo levantado, los dedos controlando el flujo que Eolo utilizaba para mantenerlos en el aire. Una explosión demasiado cercana la obligó a bajarlo y el coche se precipitó hacia el suelo. Sin cinturón ni paracaídas, las dos acompañantes salieron despedidas. Seifer comió volante en el rebote y se quedó tumbado sobre el salpicadero, la sangre agolpándose en un corte en la frente.

.–.–.–.

– Podría habérmelo dicho, sabes que sí. ¿Para qué estoy aquí si no? – Silencio. Crujir de ropas sobre un asiento – Siento que no hemos avanzado nada él y yo. Bueno, ya me entiendes.

Reconoció la voz enseguida y suspiró, aliviada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía desorientada, pero al menos sabía que con su abuelo ahí las cosas no podían si no mejorar.

– Abu… – murmuró, haciendo un esfuerzo en abrir los ojos. La enfermería tenía un techo altísimo y los aletargados pitidos de las máquinas sonaban en una tenue cacofonía de fondo.

– ¡Yuna! – El rostro familiar y querido se dibujo en su periferia. El pelo blanco recogido en una coleta y unos labios siempre sonrientes – Hyne misericordioso, como me alegro que hayas despertado. Espera, deja que te ayude a incorporarte. Ward, ves a hablar con la chica de fuera o le va a dar un síncope – El silencio de Ward fue una respuesta elocuente y Laguna carraspeó –. Bueno, hablar, tu ya me entiendes.

Los vendajes le recorrían el brazo y la cabeza pero al probar su movilidad vio que estaba intacta. Notó el regusto de la magia curativa en la lengua cuando el médico le obligó a abrir la boca. Estaba sola en una habitación con varias camas, ni rastro de sus compañeros.

– Tus amigos están bien. Aunque casi os tengo que sacar de las celdas de comisaría. ¿A quién se le ocurre robar del Pabellón?

Los labios siempre sonrientes estaban ahora surcados por un temblor que Yuna no reconocía. La sala estaba tan en paz que parecía extraño que estuvieran en problemas.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa abu? ¿Dónde estamos?

– Ai… ojalá hubiera sabido que estabais en Esthar, podría haberos guiado un poco mejor. Ahora tengo a todos estos imbéciles de la Agencia de Seguridad mordiéndome el cu… las posaderas.

"_Puedes decir culo."_ Había algo reconfortante en los miramientos de Laguna, la única persona que no quería que creciera a marchas forzadas.

– Podemos devolver el cristal si es lo que…

– Sh, no menciones eso. He conseguido ocultarlo en medio del papeleo para el bloqueo magicomental.

– B-bloqueo – había oído esa palabra antes y no para algo positivo –. ¿Para qué?

– Ai… – empezó, rascandose la nuca. Miró con sorpresa la puerta abrirse pero al reconocer quien entraba torció el gesto, incómodo.

– Papá.

Squall Leonhart apareció como aparecen los héroes, mirando al frente y con el uniforme impecable. Había frialdad en su rostro hasta que posó los ojos en Yuna y esta pareció derretirse. La expresión de Lightning, que lo seguía, era de puro alivio.

– Quistis está en contención – Informó a Laguna, quien suspiró –. No he podido hacer mucho, al menos nos darán tiempo para que despierte y podamos hablar.

– Me preocupa más Almasy. El congreso va a pedirme una reforma exprés para condenarlo.

– Ha sido muy mala idea meterlo en el país – las miró con seriedad –. Deberíais haber informado del estado de Quistis de inmediato.

– ¡Habías desaparecido! Y es la segunda oficial de más rango del Jardín.

– Lo siento – exhaló con rapidez y se acercó un taburete –. Apenas he llegado así que Laguna me ha avisado que estabais en Esthar. Os recogieron de un cráter, con Quistis invocando a todos los elementos. Faltó poco para que os liquidaran con una batida de cohetes.

– ¿Y dónde está ahora? – arriesgó Lightning, desde la ventana. Tenía cara de saberlo ya, pero quizás quisiera oírlo con todas las letras.

– En una cápsula de contención. Quieren meterla en el Pabellón, sin más.

– ¡Abuelo!

– ¡Ya lo sé! Pero ya no soy presidente, sólo un diputado más, hija. La histeria con las brujas es muy fácil de despertar, y más con cascotes como prueba. Y encima ese condenado Seifer Almasy en la escena… es como si estuviera representando el inicio de la tercera Guerra de las Brujas. – se estremeció.

– Seifer no es… – empezó, pero el nombre se le quedó atorado en la garganta ante la mirada penetrante de su padre – Ha estado ayudándonos. No es mala persona.

– Almasy es un experto manipulador y alguien muy peligroso. Porqué Quistis se arriesgaría a contratar a alguien así… ¡Y contigo en el equipo!

– Papá, hace mucho que no lo ves. Ha cambiado.

– Lo he visto lanzar a tu madre a la muerte – parecía incrédulo ante las réplicas de su hija y se acercó para tomarle la mano. Yuna tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no apartársela – . Puede que podamos perdonarle los crímenes del pasado, pero no deberíamos olvidarlos.

Tenía razón. Squall siempre hablaba poco pero con certero sentido común. Había mejorado con el tiempo, la práctica de los discursos cincelándolo en un estadista capaz y metódico. Sólo Yuna, que lo había visto en los peores momentos, podía desdoblar esa imagen perfecta de la persona que la había criado.

Incluso Lightning, que podría haber defendido a Seifer casi tanto como Yuna, permanecía contrita ante las sabias palabras de Squall. La fuerza de la costumbre la obligó a imitarla pero no podía acallar la vaga sensación de injusticia. Recordaba el gesto impasible de Seifer en el juicio naval, fuerte y noble ante las mentiras con las que no paraban de embadurnarlo.

Era el mismo gesto con el que se lo encontró dos días después en los niveles inferiores de la Agencia de Seguridad de la ciudad de Esthar, donde los tenían retenidos. No había rejas si no un cristal con las constantes vitales y el estado del prisionero holografiadas en un extremo. La luz artificial no dejaba un sólo lugar de la celda en la sombra. Máxima seguridad para el máximo criminal que tenían.

– ¿Cómo estas?

– Acostumbrado.

– Me han asegurado que te han tratado bien – empezó pero la tensión de Seifer pareció obligarla a retroceder en sus palabras –. Espero que…

– No es mi primera celda – Estaban sentados en un extremo del cristal, con un banco extensible que unía el interior con el exterior. Seifer llevaba ropas de prisionero, pero estaba recién afeitado y parecía descansado –. Ni la peor. No deberías haber venido.

– Pensé que querrías saber sobre Quistis – murmuró. Desde que los había visto en la habitación había sido muy cuidadosa con las menciones a su instructora. No se acostumbraba al cambio corporal que su nombre provocaba en Seifer –. Sigue en coma, aunque sus constantes son buenas. Papá me ha asegurado que dejarán que despierte.

– Pero la tienen en contención.

– Si… Hay una copia de la capsula criogenizadora en cada ciudad del continente. No me han dejado entrar a verla, pero… creo que es lo mejor para ella, no? Estar en un lugar protegido.

– ¿Se parece en lo más mínimo a la que hay en el Pabellón? Porque casi vomitas al salir de ahí.

– Yo no estaba a punto de salir por los aires.

Seifer la estudió durante tanto tiempo que Yuna se sintió avergonzada sin saber muy bien el porqué.

– Hazte esta pregunta: ¿Estará más segura en la cápsula? ¿Quién te lo ha asegurado?

– ¿Eh? En Esthar hay especialistas que podrán ayudarla, la drenarán de magia y…

– ¿Es esto algo que puedan ayudarla los "especialistas"?

Era posible que estuviera aterrorizada de lo que había pasado en la Gran Llanura. La visión de Quistis amasando energía para atacarla le había dejado uno de los peores regustos de su vida. Era peligrosa, el mismo Seifer había insistido al respecto, ladrándole y amenazándole siempre que tenía la oportunidad. Yuna resintió que le hiciera dar vueltas a una solución tan necesaria como a la que habían llegado.

– Esthar es la cuna del estudio de las brujas… ¿Quién si no sabrá cómo…?

– No es la primera vez que veo a los de Esthar esconder algo en el fondo del armario para no tener que arreglarlo. No hay nada más fácil que guardar a Quistis Trepe en el laboratorio más apartado del continente.

– No hablas en serio – se levantó, azorada – . Mi abuelo nunca dejaría que pasara algo así.

– Oh, tu abuelo – Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el tono mordaz de Seifer no le pareció entretenido –. Claro, entonces no hay problema.

Había huido, claro. Pies en polvorosa hasta su habitación, el comedor o una de las múltiples azoteas desde dónde sólo se veían pináculos blancos zigzagueados por cintas azules en cada punto cardinal. Nunca se acostumbraba a la inmensidad de Esthar.

No tenía razón. Había estado canalizando la magia de su instructora desde el principio y sabía lo inestable que podía llegar a ser. El dolor debía estar, además, volviéndola loca. Pero Seifer debía ser inmune a todo excepto a los encantos de su tía. Quistis siempre había sido la bella del Jardín, con huestes de muchachos adorándola. No era extraño que Seifer no fuera objetivo, aunque esperaba más de él.

A pesar de tener claro quién tenía razón y quién no, la inquietud no se dispersó como había esperado que sucediera. Su abuelo había desaparecido en eternas reuniones con el congreso y su padre con él. Por alguna razón no podían salir del edificio y Yuna sentía la presencia de ojos a su espalda. No se había atrevido a volver a bajar a ver a Seifer, aunque pedía ver a Quistis cada día. Y cada día le negaban la entrada.

La única presencia reconfortante era la de Lightning, que no se había separado de su lado aunque en un modo taciturno al extremo. Si sufría de la misma inquietud que Yuna era tan incapaz como ella de transmitirla más que en tics nerviosos y paseos interminables por las instalaciones.

Hasta el día en que Quistis despertó. O mejor dicho, el día que se enteraron que Quistis llevaba varios días despierta y nadie les había dicho nada. Lightning había aparecido sin aire, se la había llevado al baño a rastras y encendido la ducha.

– ¿Cómo te has enterado? – susurró Yuna, la corta distancia entre ambas impulsándola a hablar bajito.

– Me he estado colando en el aeródromo por las noches – confesó y apartó los ojos ante la mirada dolida que le devolvieron.

– ¿En el aeródromo? – _"¿Por qué?"_ pero aún más importante era: – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Habría ido contigo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a principio de año que estaría teniendo una conversación semejante con Lightning les habría llamado mentirosos. Parecía imposible que la persona que le huía con monosílabos ahora conspirara con ella en baños estrechos. Sintió las mejillas arder de placer cuando buscó la mano de Lightning y esta no la rechazó.

– Era ponerte en un riesgo innecesario – murmuró antes de carraspear – . Te tienen más controlada que a mí. Están bloqueando mis accesos al Jardín desde el terminal así que decidí ir hasta el _Lagunamov_ y conectarme desde allí. Los accesos de tu padre estaban activos.

– ¿Mi padre sabe que ha despertado?

– Sabe más cosas de las que te dijo en la enfermería. Hay una comunicación desde Trabia de tu madre.

– ¡¿Está viva?!

– Es de hace meses – contestó, contrita – . Pero tu padre la ha reproducido cientos de veces.

– ¿Por qué lo ocultaría?

Hubo un silencio miserable a la fría luz de las paredes mientras se devanaban los sesos. Sintió un tirón y vio a Lightning estudiar su mano pálida entre las suyas enguantadas. Estaba distraída, rumiando una estratagema mientras pasaba los dedos por el dorso de su mano.

– Creo que tenemos que salir de aquí – la voz de Lightning sonaba a confesión y Yuna olvidó por un momento de qué estaban hablando. Tan cerca, los irises turquesa eran espectaculares.

– ¿Del baño?

– De la agencia – respondió, divertida, y la bruja sintió que ese trasfondo se le colaba por la espalda y la hacía estremecer –. De Esthar.

– Quieres decir escapar, verdad?

Asintió y Yuna soltó su mano y trató de apartarse. No podía pensar con claridad y lo que le proponían era la solución más drástica. Su padre no lo permitiría.

– Con Seifer y con Quistis.

– Otra fuga. Otra liberación de prisioneros a riesgo de nuestras vidas – el encogimiento de hombros de Lightning casi consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa nerviosa –. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que propones? Iríamos en contra de mi padre. De la policía de Esthar. Aquellos que nos protegen.

"_De la persona a la que más admiras en el mundo."_

– ¿Lo hacen? Estamos hablando en el baño para que no nos escuchen.

– Es demasiado arriesgado: No sabemos en qué condiciones está Quistis. No conocemos cómo funciona la celda de Seifer. No tenemos medio de transporte.

Por más que listaba todos los impedimentos, sus propias dudas al respecto se disiparon a cada palabra. _Por supuesto_ que tenían que liberarlos y escapar de allí. Era la única cosa real y con sentido que había escuchado desde su reclusión y sintió un arrebato de gratitud. Volvió a buscar la mano de Lightning antes de que esta abriera la puerta del baño.

– La última vez también planeamos la gran fuga en un baño. ¿Te acuerdas?

Había sido el único sitio en todo el barco que no estaba vigilado. Desvelar la verdad sobre la desaparición de Dajh había sido más importante que enfrentarse desde lados opuestos. Había sido impactante tener a Lightning como enemiga. Como lo era tenerla ahora como amiga.

Porque eran amigas, ¿no?

.-.-.-.

El orbe era una prisión agobiante. Los cables se enrollaban en la base y la parte superior y la curva del cristal le hacía sentir como un pececito en una pecera. Un pececito al borde de la desaparición.

Sólo aquí, en ese pequeño espejo de la historia, se permitió pensar en Rinoa. Como se metió en un sitio parecido para dormir sin la más mínima garantía que fuera a despertar. Si el miedo que vivió, entonces, podía compararse al que sentía Quistis.

Ah, pero ella había tenido su caballero. El flamante Squall Leonhart, que había entrado a mandobles a falta de un caballo blanco. El mismo Squall que ahora la miraba a través del cristal con impotencia y las manos detrás de la espalda.

"_Siempre las comparaciones." _Y siempre estarían. Por mucho que pasaran los años.

– ¿Cómo están los demás?

– Las chicas bien. Seifer Almasy, entre rejas, como debe ser.

– Aunque no te lo creas, no ha hecho nada malo.

–Me cuesta creer que no haya ayudado para nada en el nuevo cráter que tiene la Gran Llanura. Todavía más que hayas confiado en él. ¿Soy el único que recuerda la guerra?

– Por eso _necesitaba_ a Seifer Almasy. Sólo alguien que haya vivido esa guerra en primera fila sabe con lo que estamos tratando. Ese hombre es un manual andante de brujas. Maldice, literalmente, con sus nombres.

– Buscaste un psicópata anti brujas para que os acompañara y estoy hasta sorprendido que no te haya empalado con Hyperion – clavó sus ojos azules en el rostro de Quistis, estudiando cada cambio – ¿Es que no te has visto, Quistis? Eres su pesadilla hecha realidad.

Se había visto. No en Palumpolum, si no en el reflejo de los tubos metálicos que rodeaban el orbe. El envenenamiento ya no podía ocultarse con los mechones de su pelo rubio. Cruzaba sus mejillas en venas bulbosas de diferentes colores. Los ojos, amarillos, habían devorado sus irises hasta dejar una fina línea reptiliana.

– Preferiría que no me miraras – espetó, avergonzada. No tenía que importarle si parecía un monstruo, pero lo hacía.

– Y yo que me lo hubieras dicho. Cuando Shu me dijo que te encontrabas mal no me dio los detalles para saber que habías sufrido una Sucesión.

– ¡No es una Sucesión! – gritó y con el grito las luces parpadearon. Dio un golpe al cristal con tanta fuerza que Squall dio un paso atrás – ¡Hyne, como estáis todos tan ciegos! ¡Es una posesión!

– Las posesiones sólo pueden darse entre receptáculos. Y tú..

– No soy uno. Por eso ha salido tan mal. Tengo los poderes pero no tengo ni la protección ni la conexión.

– ¿Por qué iría Rinoa a traspasarte así? ¿Estás segura que es ella?

– Sólo puede ser ella. Soñé con ella la noche que desperté con los poderes – Una mueca amarga estiró los labios de Quistis – . Y creo que sabes por qué me castigó con esto.

– Rinoa no haría jamás algo así. No para castigarte.

– ¿Eres consciente que Yuna lo sabe no? ¿Quién podría habérselo dicho?

Pero Squall seguía negando la cabeza. La máscara implacable había caído y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del cristal. Quistis tuvo un ramalazo de presciencia al ver las emociones turbarle el rostro: No sería capaz de aceptarlo. Lo conocía lo suficiente. Lo había visto contra las cuerdas. Sabía que preferiría echarla a los leones antes de aceptar

– No, no me lo creo. Estás viendo fantasmas – _"__Ah, por supuesto."_ Notó el conocido nudo en la garganta apretándose como la cuerda de un verdugo. El dolor debió mostrarse en su rostro porque Squall hizo ademán de acercarse – . Quistis, estás en peligro de muerte, con más magia de la que tu cuerpo jamás debería haber contenido. Deberías ver visiones, sufrir dolores físicos bloqueantes y cambios erráticos de personalidad.

– No te haces una idea – masticó las palabras con rabia.

– ¿Cómo puedes fiarte de tu propio juicio? Podría ser cualquier bruja, otra viaje en el tiempo, una máquina con la que no contáramos. Debemos esclarecer qué te está pasando antes que nada.

"_O podría ser Rinoa."_ Notaba el latido de su corazón en la garganta. Estaba furiosa. Había sufrido durante meses en silencio, como una estúpida. Cuando salió de Balamb pensó en arreglar las cosas, no en romperlas más. No quería la lástima de Squall a través del cristal, su impotencia convertida en juicio de valores. Lo quería a él en su totalidad pero había sido demasiado tarde desde el principio.

– Voy a salir de aquí.

– Paciencia, Laguna está haciendo progresos con el congreso – se mesó el pelo en un gesto que siempre le había parecido atractivo. Odió que, aún ahora, Squall siguiera haciéndola sentir como una colegiala enamoradiza –. Están más interesados en Seifer que en ti, así que es posible que se demoren un poco con la reforma…

– No me has entendido. _Voy_ a salir de aquí.

– Quistis, no voy a soltarte – respondió, confundido –. La cápsula de contención no se abre así como así. Ya se han encargado de reforzarla desde la última vez.

– Pero no de sedarme – murmuró, alejándose un par de pasos del cristal.

Squall pareció sumar dos y dos a tiempo para abrir mucho los ojos y apartarse de un salto atrás. Quistis se encogió, invocando su furia y su magia con todas sus fuerzas. Había tenido tiempo de sobras de probar el orbe en los días que la habían dejado tirada en el sótano. No era nada en comparación con la potencia que podía alcanzar su Rayo Bomba con sus poderes de bruja.

El frontal de la cápsula explotó, lanzando metralla de metal, vidrio y plástico. Se miró las manos al salir y vio que la piel se le había tintado de negro, como una mancha maldita que se fuera extendiendo. No le importó, lo importante era el hombre inconsciente entre los cascotes de su prisión. Lo recogió con sumo cuidado e invocó de nuevo su poder en un aliento curativo.

La puerta se abrió y Seifer Almasy apareció. Llevaba ropas de prisionero y a Hyperion en la mano. Los jadeos con los que había llegado se interrumpieron al fijar la vista en Quistis inclinada sobre los labios de Squall.

– Trepe – murmuró, muy suave –, ¿Estás bien? Suelta al pobre desgraciado.

– Lo estoy salvando – respondió, molesta. Típico de Seifer pensar que estaba haciéndole daño a alguien – No me enrollo con cada hombre herido que me encuentro.

– Así que sólo abusas de hombres conscientes, bueno es saberlo.

Levantó a Squall en volandas sin esfuerzo y caminó hasta la salida. Cuando llegó a la altura de Seifer, buscó y encontró el miedo en el fondo de sus pupilas y vio reflejado el engendro de sus pesadillas en él.

– ¡Papá! – Yuna los encontró a medio camino del pasillo – ¿Q-Quistis?

– Está bien. Lo dejaré en la enfermería.

– Íbamos a buscarte – Yuna también respiraba con resuello y también parecía asustada –. Hemos conseguido liberar a Seifer y…

Sonó la temida alarma en el edificio. Quistis no sintió pánico, una fría rabia se había apoderado de ella y continuó su ascenso hasta los pisos superiores sin prisa pero sin pausa. Si alguien los persiguió o intentó interponerse en su camino ni lo vio ni lo notó. Sus tres acompañantes se turnaron en su viaje para escoltarla e ir cerrando los accesos a sus espaldas. A juzgar por la situación, más para proteger a cualquiera que pudiera encontrarse a Quistis que no al revés.

Fue Seifer el que mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras iba y venía de la enfermería y el que la enfrentó al salir de ella.

– Podrías haberle avisado antes de petarte la cápsula – Miraba el cuerpo de su némesis en la camilla con aprensión –. No tenías porque herirlo.

Quizás Edea también sintiera esa disociación cuando estaba poseída, esa falta absoluta de empatía. La habían acorralado con burocracia y mentiras y habían pretendido dormirla como un chucho en una perrera. No sentía en sí misma el más mínimo miramiento para proteger a Squall de la jaula donde la había encerrado.

– Podría haberlo dejado en el suelo para morir, pero decidí salvarlo.

– ¿Es eso lo que le vas a explicar a Yuna?

– La que me va a explicar cosas es ella a mí. No yo a ella.

– No creas que no te entiendo – empezó Seifer, después de respirar hondo –. ¿Crees que eres la única que está enfadada? ¿A la que han tratado con injusticia? La única diferencia aquí es que tú sí puedes cobrarte venganza. Dejar este lugar como una explanada de ruinas donde te recordarán con una placa.

– ¿Y qué haría Seifer Almasy con ese poder?

– Seifer Almasy ya ha hecho con ese poder todo lo que te está diciendo. Mírame, estás delante de las consecuencias.

Fue ese vestigio de honestidad lo que los salvó de una potencial hecatombre. Seifer no estaba avergonzado de su confesión, enseñaba sus heridas de frente. Era un aviso andante a los erraban en el camino de la fuerza bruta. Y Quistis no se había abandonado a la ira y el fuego todavía como para no hacer caso de la advertencia.

.-.-.-.


End file.
